Borderline
by spiritaways
Summary: Believe it or not I update *smile* Chapter 20 is up :
1. Default Chapter

Fuuma: ^^ Disclaimer time.  
  
Me: I just wish I owned these boys. wish I have wish I might but I could never have them, they belong to their respective owner.  
  
Pairing: Do I have to tell the obvious..  
  
Special Thanks: To Mini-san... *hugs* Thanks a lot for your beta reading^^ I dedicated Borderline for you since this story came from your hard work too^^  
  
Chapter 1 - The midnight call  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
The phone was ringing.  
  
It was 3.00 a.m. when Schuldig received the call. From his days of practice up till he resigned, he had never received a call from any of his patients at this odd hour. He answered the call but the only thing he could hear was a slow, ragged breath before he heard a clicking sound and the line went dead.  
  
He was still young, a straight A's student, attending the University of Stanford, majoring in psychology studies despite his parents' protests, saying that it was a waste, that he could be a scientist or an astronaut but why psychology? Schuldig couldn't care less what people said, it was what he wanted that mattered. His concern was that with psychology he was helping people in trouble and in need. Was that a waste?  
  
He simply stared at his ceiling and turned to look lovingly at his bundle of joy that was sleeping peacefully. He used to work at one of the big reputable hospitals in Tokyo, but found it boring with all the political background that had been influencing the management.  
  
The main reason he resigned from the hospital though was due to last year's incident when one of his patients had committed suicide in the building, yelling his name before cutting his tongue out and decided to paint the white hospital wall with his splattered blood and bits and pieces of his brain. The person that he thought he had helped, but he was wrong and the guilty feeling had haunted him down, and he quit at the hospital.  
  
Now, he carried on with his life with his own investments in properties and other lucrative bonds thanks to his American best friend, who was filthy rich. Well, his friend owned a bungalow on a land property in Tokyo and Tokyo is the most expensive city to live in, in this world. He was 27 years old and still a bachelor, living with two orphans.  
  
During an investigation of his suicide patient, he got to know someone from the police department. A first class homicide detective. A young, lanky blond with emerald eyes. He didn't actually know his preference until he met the man. From that day on, he had become a consultant for Tokyo Police Department; helping out on some of their old cases or new ones; mostly homicides that was difficult to solve.  
  
Though he was originally from Germany, he loved it here in Japan. The culture, the people, the atmosphere, the beautiful sceneries but most of all because of the person who was stirring from the other side of the bed. The phone had woken the person sleeping peacefully next to him up and he was now looking at him with his half-lidded emerald eyes -yawning.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"3.00 am"  
  
Yawn. "Who'd call this early in the morning?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably nobody, might be the wrong number."  
  
"Hmm. Schu?"  
  
"Go back to sleep" He gave him a kiss on his forehead before the phone started to ring again.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence. Uncertain breaths.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
Still silence. He nearly slammed the receiver down before he could hear a soft whimper, clearly a man's voice, a young man's voice.  
  
"It's red.." A whisper.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Red. too red. bright red.No! No! The eye! Red! It's coming" He heard a sob. "Please. Help! Help me!" He could hear the voice on the other end, someone who was clearly frightened. He could hear the other owner of the voice from the other end; the breathing quickened and grew louder before he continued, "You're lying! Shut Up! Enough! No more.. Too bright.. Red! Stop! Stop Talking to me! I don't want to hear it! No! Not Enough! It's stinks! I know it's muddy, you fucking moron! Shut up! It's not deep! SHUT UP!!! Just Dig! Stop! My head hurts. Please."  
  
"Calm down! Tell me who this is."  
  
An uncomfortable silence, before he could hear the voice suddenly speak. "Help!"  
  
"I'd like to help you, but you have to tell me who you are."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes! You!"  
  
"But- it's coming."  
  
"What's coming"?  
  
"The eyes-evil eyes."  
  
He could hear the other voice, so full of despair and helplessness and the irony here was that he was not being able to do something or understand anything. His instincts said that the person who was calling him was clearly in trouble. He could feel the cover beside him stir again, and when he turned his partner was awake, rubbing his eyes looking at him curiously. He quickly gesturing him to wait with his hands.  
  
"Who is this?" He tried again.  
  
"Dr. Schu?"  
  
"Yes. Please, tell me your name."  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
"My head. the voices. it kept talking. please make it stop. Help me. make it stop. I can't hold this any longer" Then he heard him screaming, a high pitch scream, full with pain and anguish. He bolted out from the bed, startling his partner.  
  
He tried to calm the other person on the phone down, but his efforts seemed to be useless as he could hear that the other person had recoiled completely into his own nightmare. Maintaining the eerie whispers, repeating the word `Red' `Eyes' `Mud' as he held his own private dialogue, cursing the evil spirit that threatened to engulf his sanity until he could hear him sobbing, wounded in a pain-filled whisper.  
  
Schuldig waited, unable to understand the whispers and rambling. His heartbeats hastened and as he heard the agonised rambling whispers, his body turned cold and he could feel himself shiver when he suddenly heard the man speak again.  
  
"Dr?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell it to stop hurting me - Please?"  
  
"I want to help. Where are you?"  
  
"It didn't want to stop, the voices, killing me, shouting at me!" He sobbed.  
  
"Tell me where-"  
  
"Garden. roses. Red."  
  
"Where-?" Schuldig tried again but before he could end the sentence, the line went dead. He was lucky that his phone had a recording machine.  
  
"Who was it, Schu?"  
  
"I don't know, Yohji. I really don't know, but whoever it was, he seriously need help."  
  
It was 4.00 am now and he had lost all traces of sleepiness and so had his partner. He switched on the light and rewound the tape to let him listen-  
  
Yohji listened carefully, looking at Schuldig who was sweating. "Maybe it's nothing."  
  
"It can't be Yohji-it can't be just nothing. He knew me and somehow I couldn't remember, but I swear I've heard that voice before. I recognised it but I just couldn't remember."  
  
"Former patient?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm going to the library to check on my files."  
  
"Based on what? Voices?"  
  
"I taped all my sessions with my patients, maybe I could recognise him from one of them."  
  
Yohji got up and smiled at him. "I'll make you coffee."  
  
"Thanks. What I'll ever do without you..."  
  
Yohji walked towards Schuldig, tilted his head, lifting off the orange bangs that he constantly kept complaining annoyed him and gave him a kiss. "I don't know, you'd probably be lost."  
  
"Uh-uh!"  
  
Schuldig started to embrace Yohji tighter, when Yohji's phone started beeping. He watched his lover answering and saw his face change.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Homicide, not far from here. The whole family and their guests were slaughtered, hacked and sliced in their sleep."  
  
"Such splendid morning news."  
  
"I got to go."  
  
"What about my coffee?"  
  
Yohji grinned and kissed him while putting on his pants and hoisting his gun. "Guess you have to make it yourself."  
  
"Guess I am." He smiled. "Be careful."  
  
"Uh..huh!" With that, Yohji left the room.  
  
Schuldig could hear the front door lock and walked himself towards the bathroom, washing his face and proceeded to the kitchen to make coffee before trying to make his brain works in remembering if any of his patients that had any resemblance to the voice that had called him tonight.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I just wish I owned these boys. wish I have wish I might but I could never have them, they belong to their respective owner.  
  
MiniMorr *hugs**hugs* Thank you for your lovely review and  
comment that you sent me at my email and also thank you for your  
time for the beautiful beta reading.  
  
Pandora.81 Yay.. Thank you for the friendship and lovely encouragement^^  
Fuuma: What does she mean that I have good ideas  
sometimes, I have good ideas every time *glare*  
Me: ^^  
Fuuma: But I will have more good ideas if she is  
undern..  
Me: Urusei!! -_-  
  
Crystal () Aaa.. you have a very good instinct ^^  
  
Gale () I agree. Schu/Yohji is sweet!  
  
Bren Thank you^^ Glad you like it.  
  
/../ character's thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Crime Scene  
  
Schuldig switched the library lights on, inhaling as deep as he could when he saw the rows and the stacks of his previous practice boxes arranged in alphabetical order. Sighing heavily, still unable to shake off the creepy feeling, he started to unpack the first box.  
  
He continued to listen to the tapes of all his previous sessions, flapping through the files and working through the morning hours; unaware of the time flying by and yet he couldn't find a match.  
  
"This would take time" He yawned, and looked at his wristwatch, a Tag Heuer*, and a gift from his lover for his birthday.  
  
He remembered the young man over the phone rambling about hearing voices in his head. /That narrowed the search down/, he thought. He rummaged through the boxes, arranged and divided the files and the tapes according to diagnoses. Paranoia, schizophrenia, phobia and any case related to hallucinations and delusions.  
  
In the silence of the library, his mind wandered, remembering his practice days. Over the years, through experience, he could diagnose people from their behavioural and body language; "action speaks louder than words". Patients that were referred to him were genuinely insane, some were drug induced and some-he knew - were simply born evil.  
  
He remembered a 10-year-old patient that he treated 3 years ago. The girl had enjoyed watching death. Watching a trapped insect or live animal gasping for its life in fascination. At the age of 11, she had experimented on her mother and baby sister.  
  
During one of the session, he had asked her what she thought of her mother. She had leered at him and said, "Mom?? Mmmmmm.. Nice pussy".  
  
His stomach growled, screaming to be fed. Ahh. Haraheta!! He wondered what Yohji was doing right then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yohji parked his car near the crime scene. The serene night was marred with blinking symphonies of red and blue light mixed with the screaming sounds of sirens. Yohji could see that the neighbours from a few doors away had gathered around the house and whispered and gossiped among themselves; coming up with their own theories.  
  
Yohji walked through the crowd; in few moments the news predator would be swarming over the area catching the scope of the day. /Death and misery are what that brings food on their tables. Can't blame them./  
  
The house was grid with the plastic yellow line with its popular slogan; `POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS'. Yohji flashed his badge and passed the yellow line. He was greeted by his fellow partner, Asuka, and followed her into the house while glancing at two officers holding their stomachs and throwing up whatever they had consumed earlier. mostly donuts.  
  
"Not a pretty sight inside" Asuka grimed. "A family and a guest couple, the wife found sprawling on the stairs and the husband crucified at his bedroom door. The guests were shot point blank in the face in the guestroom" Asuka briefed him. "Those two cops outside were doing the fingerprint dusting when they stumbled upon the baby."  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"9 months! Wrapped in aluminium foil, found in the oven."  
  
"God!" Yohji began sweating.  
  
"As I told you, it's not a pretty sight."  
  
When they entered the house, the hair at the back of Yohji's neck stood on end. The house was warm and dark and permeated with the smell of human barbequed flesh. There was no light except the constant flashing of the coroner's camera that came from the bedroom. He shivered.  
  
"Fasten your seat belt; let the journey to hell begin."  
  
He grumbled.  
  
Asuka led him to the stairways where a body of a middle age woman was sprawled with her mouth stuffed with a stocking and the phone cables coiled around her neck.  
  
"Estimated time of death 2.00 to 3.00 am, cause of death is a stab wound here - let me show you."  
  
She took out a pen and showed him the wound. "Stabbed from her neck and the cut was dragged down to her spine, the cables at her neck is a mere display."  
  
"A diversion?"  
  
She shrugged at the question. "Or simply a statement, `Catch me if you can'". She continued, "The mother was still alive when she reached the stairs. Notice the blood trail? She dragged herself from the bedroom towards the stairs." She pointed. "She was stabbed again repeatedly."  
  
She proceeded explaining while they were walking towards the bedroom. The marble floor of the house which had once been white was now crimson, stained by the blood flowing like a small river.  
  
"A sign of her trying to warn somebody. The husband?" Yohji said.  
  
"Both main and guest bedroom are downstairs."  
  
" What's upstairs?"  
  
"The children's room. They had two, a daughter and a son." She pointed at the family portrait hanging on the wall. "The neighbours informed us that the daughter has gone for a holiday with a close friend."  
  
"The son?"  
  
"No sign of him in the house!"  
  
"Who found the bodies?"  
  
She grimaced. "A neighbour. He heard someone scream so he called and when no one answered, he peeked. And as a good neighbourly Samaritian he smashed the front door and voila!"  
  
"Wanna hear more of my theories?" She asked.  
  
"It doesn't hurt."  
  
"There were more than one person involved. The mother was killed first - the husband heard something strange, came out from the bedroom and was hit by a blunt object before he was mutilated and crucified. Another proceeded to the guestroom and shot the couple point blank in the face. They took the baby, wrapped it and baked it."  
  
Yohji's face blanched when he visualized the baby.  
  
"The tour isn't over yet, I'll show you the wall."  
  
Yohji's eyes widened as he gazed at the wall, smeared with indefinable abstract patterns.  
  
"The art of modern Picasso. Painted with DNA."  
  
"Victims'?"  
  
"Crime Lab have taken samples for process, we'll get the answer later."  
  
She turned to the coroner who was patiently waiting. "We're done! They are all yours!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Schuldig sighed for the umpteenth time today. /And here I thought, there's a joy of my early retirement/. He picked up the phone and dialled a number.  
  
Two rings and then he heard a deep, rich husky and sleepy voice from the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Sleeping beauty!"  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
"Did I wake you up? Ahh. Poor baby-needs his sleep. "Did you do anything on your -- ehem! - so called "date" last night?"  
  
"Do this conversation have a point or do you want me to hang up?"  
  
"Awww!! Braddy-kins!!! I'm hurt- couldn't sleep last night-"  
  
"And you decide to call me because-?"  
  
"I miss your rich husky voice singing me a lullaby." He was rewarded with a snort.  
  
Schuldig knew the other man very well; he was his best friend, and a shoulder that he could rely and cry on. Bradley Crawford was a fellow MD. Mummy and Daddy had left him a vast fortune and he had used it for investments; he had started a company that had turned out to be a major success and dropped his medical practice. He was a young, rich, good- looking eligible man and Schuldig was so close with the American that they often were mistaken as a couple.  
  
Crawford was a man of taste. Yohji had branded him as an `YSL' - `Young, Single and Loaded' or maybe 'Lonely' - not to mention a cold, stuck up, spoiled brat etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Despite those qualities, he had introduced his half-brother, Hidaka Ken, to him.  
  
/Yesterday was his first date. Today. he is sleepy/ Schuldig grinned.  
  
"Are you free?"  
  
"Nah! But I'm cheap. What's up?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Hmm. Money? I thought we had covered that. Sex? That have been covered too. Therapy? Hey! You're the shrink. So what could I possibly help you with?"  
  
"I'm serious Crawford, I received a disturbing call this morning and I have been trying to identify the voice based on my previous patients. No match and I'd like to bring the tape over and let you listen to it. See if you can recognize it."  
  
He heard a yawn. "Sure! Come on over."  
  
"By the way, how was your date? You sound tired" He teased.  
  
Crawford hung up.  
  
Schuldig placed the receiver down and dressed to go to meet Crawford. He left a post-it-note at the refrigerator to Yohji on his whereabouts in case the blond came home earlier than him.  
  
He ignited the car and sped off.  
  
He was humming along with the song along the street when someone ran towards his car.  
  
Schuldig hit the brakes in the nick of time.  
  
-TBC-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
* I cant remember the exact spelling ^__^.  
  
Me: Yay..... I have this beta ed by my favourite and respectable writer *grinning widely*  
  
Fuuma: You made a lot of mistake with grammars and awkward sentences *smack me*  
  
Me: Itaaaiii!!! I know.. I tried.. and if I do miss anything after someone had corrected it I'm sorry. Sometimes my eyes didnt work very well ...  
  
Fuuma:.. and there she thought of working with Gill Grissom in CSI... he will fired you on your first day of your job..  
  
Me: *sigh* I have a muse who only knows how to ctiticize me -_- . I just wish I have a muse like Mini Morr, and Pandora.  
  
Fuuma: *growls at that comment*  
  
Me: Anyway, hope everyone enjoy this chapter.. If you miss Ran, he will be in Part 3 ^___^ 


	3. Men Dont Cry

Disclaimer: Weiss and Schwarz will never belong to me *sobs* never.... they belong to their respective owner and I just use the characters to do the fiction because Ran is beautiful and Crawford is darn sexy man. ^^  
  
Notes of thanks:  
  
Mini Morr: Yay!! *hugs* thank you for beta-ed this fiction... you really help me a lot with your comments and suggestions....  
  
Pandora: Talk about creepy.. you know who my muse is dont you... so you know where these creepy ideas came from ^^  
  
Miss J : Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter too^^ with Schu and Yohji for you... *grin*  
  
Brennend: ^__^ I know Brad is OOC.. well... everyone is OOC.. I wanted Brad not to be,you know, the usual cold, calculative evil (though he is darn sexy with that evil smirk of his) *_*, I wanted to potray him differently... and Yes... I might elaborate the crime scene in the next chapter, I just hope I dont gag while describing it ^^  
  
Okaaayyyyy...... On with the story.. Thank you all for reading.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Men Don't Cry  
  
/../ thoughts  
  
in italics = dream/past event  
  
Pairing: S/Y, C/R and C/K  
  
He didn't know why people were looking at him. The ladies with their guarded eyes and the men, he noticed, gave him appreciative looks. He shuddered. He hated that attention; all he wanted was to be left alone. He was in the middle of a debate and couldn't they mind their own business? He didn't want to be here, he didn't choose to be here, but his legs had carried him this way. He was on the street in the middle of nowhere.  
  
He had no clear memory of anything, not even his own name. He remembered going out from his house and running without turning back, constantly cursing and debating with the voices that had decided to tag along. He had been walking all night long with no place to go but he couldn't stop, he didn't know why he couldn't stop but he remembered a woman's voice telling him to run as far as he could. He looked at his shirt; it was rumpled and he made a face. He hated wearing wrinkled shirts, he liked them neat and pressed.  
  
He tilted his head to look at the bright blue sky and squinted his eyes when the sunrays stung them. A flickered image of a naked old man and a fiendish smile flashed in his mind. He startled and cringed. Those images were driving him insane. Not to mention the voices he heard.  
  
/God! If you're up there, what sin have I committed to deserve this?/  
  
As he walked, he cursed himself. He despised the color of his hair, despised the color of his eyes and the color of his skin. Thinking about it, he despised everything about himself. Everything. He shook his head, trying to clear out his mind and engage in another debate asking the voices to take a hike and leave him alone.  
  
His feet were screaming in pain, demanding him to take a rest. He thought of few places. Point 1 - the park. Too many people. Point 2 - Police Station. He snorted. Point 3 - the sewers. He could hide there. So, point 1 and 2 were out of question. Resolution passed - Point 3 it is. He touched his pocket and took out a small bottle. His prescription. He was lucky not to leave his medication at home, because if he had, he'd be in trouble. He couldn't go home. He didn't even remember his way back anymore.  
  
He tripped again and cursed. He didn't know how many times he had tripped and bruised his knees. He hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. He was hungry now and needed to eat. Quietly, he headed towards the trashcan behind a bakery shop and started rummaging through it His eyes caught something. It was a loaf of bread and he quickly took it out, unwrapped it and took a bite. The bread was a bit stale but he didn't care. He was too hungry. As he ate, he heard something. It was a mewling sound and began searching for it. He removed the piling empty boxes beside the trashcan and saw a small kitten, looking at him with pleading green eyes.  
  
"You're hungry too?" He asked the cat. The kitten mewled at him.  
  
"So am I." He answered and pinched a part of the bread for the little kitten. It caught his hand and chewed the bread hungrily.  
  
He quickly drank water coming from the broken pipe beside him and kept the rest of the bread for his uncertain journey. He sat there for a while, looking at the kitten who had now jumped up and curled itself on his lap.  
  
He sighed and scooped the kitten up, placing it in his shirt pocket and resumed his walk. Someone was watching him with hungry eyes. He heard a call. 'Hey pretty one! Where are you going? Want to have a good time? I can give you a good time.' When he turned to look, the man showed him his dick.  
  
Another image flickered. Same show. Different place. That old man again and he fled. He ran. ran.ran.ran like a wind along the streets towards a narrow alley, stumbling and getting up. He reached the alley, still running and too afraid to look back. He closed his eyes and ran blindly, when something grabbed the hem of his shirt, he tugged away roughly. He fell and rolled and when he opened his eyes again he found himself sprawling on the pavement. He gathered his wits and started to flee again when he heard a mewling sound. The kitten had been thrown out from his pocket. He halted, hesitated before turning back again, scooped up the kitten and stashed it in his pocket before taking off. He didn't know where he was going; he didn't care. He reached the alley junction, saw another street and crossed it blindly He heard a screeching sound and froze. He stood there for a moment, looking dazedly at the car before he ducked into another alley.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Five hours after he left the crime scene and had gone to his office to finish up the paperwork, Yohji drove back to the apartment where he was living with Schuldig. Yohji wasn't sure what had attracted him to the German. He was the detective in charge on the suicide case. It happened that the victim had been the patient of a young psychiatrist who worked at the hospital.  
  
Two months after he had met the man, he moved in with him. One reason for sure why he agreed to move in with Schu when he had asked was the one time Schu had fell off the bed while they were making love. Yohji had lived in a small apartment, enough with his meager salary as a detective. Living in a one room apartment was no paradise for him but he enjoyed simplicity, and at that time a small bed seemed practical enough. A big bed would have consumed most of his bedroom space.  
  
They both had laughed about the 'falling-of-the-bed-incident'. After a while, Schu had carefully brought up the subject of living together with him. He remembered the night and the words that had come out from Schu's mouth.  
  
They were in bed after the moment of blissful intimate body contact in Yohji's room. Schuldig, still resting his head on the blond's chest while trailing his fingers lazily on the line of Yohji's abdomen asked, "How do you feel about me?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?"  
  
"No. I guess not." Schuldig let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's eating you?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong okay? I don't know whether this is something sensitive for you," Schuldig paused for a moment before continuing, "I would love to have us living together." he said and waited for Yohji's reaction.  
  
Yohji wasn't sure how to react. It was not that he was appalled with the idea, in fact he was thrilled, but there are pros and cons of the idea of living with somebody. He had been in Schuldig prestige apartment and knew one thing for sure; Schu was extravagant, unlike him, who was simple and ahh. sloppy.  
  
Yohji remained silent, unable to answer. He needed time to think and decide. Living together was a big thing!  
  
"You're angry?" Schuldig finally ask when he saw Yohji frowning.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You look angry."  
  
"Why should I be angry?"  
  
"Pissed then!"  
  
" Forget it!"  
  
"Fine!" Schuldig rolled away from Yohji's body and rest his back on the mattress, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he had upset his lover with the subject.  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Yohji finally said. "Why? You are not comfortable here?"  
  
Schu sighed, his focus still resting on the ceiling. "I didn't say that. It's just that you are on one side of town and I am on the other." He paused before continuing," besides." he closed his distance to Yohji, removing the wet bangs plastered on his lover's face, cupping the chin gently with both of his hands, looking intently at the emerald eyes underneath him and whispered, "I love you. I want to wake up every morning looking at you, see you smile and be with you 24/7. Full stop!" He bent down, closing the distance between him and Yohji, tracing his tongue along the outline of his lover's soft lips before kissing him deeply. They made love a second time.  
  
While they were making love, Yohji had made his decision. An answer is not needed, the act itself was enough, and he had agreed. The actual reason why he agreed to move in was simple; Schu loved him and so did he. And now, he lived in one of the condominium penthouses. The only person who knew about his relationship with another man was his partner.  
  
Schu had mostly taken control of his life. He was the one to choose the color of the shirt he should wear and the matching tie to go with it and also made sure that he ate his meals properly although he was busy. Took care of him and showered him with love and money. He never asked anything in return except Yohji's undivided love. And that was what he was giving and would continue to give.  
  
He drove in silence for a few moments more before turning the radio on. The voice of a young woman filled the car announcing the news of the day. The main news was of course the bizarre multiple homicides that had happened earlier.  
  
Yohji couldn't believe how could people be inhuman enough to kill a helpless baby in such a gruesome manner. The thought reminded him of the baby's dark brown flesh and the smell. He squished the urge to vomit. When he finally got home, the apartment was empty. He headed towards the refrigerator and saw the post-it-note left by his lover.  
  
I'm at Crawfie's Come over.  
  
Love, Schu  
  
Crawford! Schu's long time close friend and the one his lover trusted the most.  
  
He had met Crawford without warning two days after he agreed to move in with Schuldig. He had returned home earlier from his department and was greeted by the sight of tall man in a white suite, glaring at him with inscrutable eyes while embracing his lover. He remembered how well he had hid his surge of jealousy at the scene, although he knew about their close friendship.  
  
He didn't like Crawford that time. The man was looking at him as if he was thrash that Schu had picked up somewhere from the streets. Assessing him from head to toe, like he was not worthy enough for Schuldig. But he said nothing about it, merely glared back at Crawford when Schuldig smiled at him and pulled Crawford to introduce them. Their handshake was firm but far from friendly.  
  
Yohji had tried hard to avoid meeting Crawford; inwardly he admitted that he was envious of Crawford. /Who wouldn't be? Every lover in my position would. Crawford is a damn successful man, not to mention one of the sexiest guys I've ever met./ Yohji thought grimly.  
  
But, three months ago, his perspective on the American gaijin had changed. He had learned to like and respect Crawford. The American had saved his lover's life in one of his cases. Schu had been helping him with a series of killings that had rocked Tokyo. Men were found murdered in their homes with their throats' slit.  
  
It was a bizarre case, five men were killed in the space of a month and he was left with no clues in solving the case. During his course of investigation, they had a suspect - a young woman. But without enough evidence his hands were tied to the ground. Schu had stepped in and offered to help. He had reluctantly agreed, knowing how dangerous the case is and warned Schu that they were dealing with a woman with a serious psyche problem. He had advised his lover not to deal with her alone without him, but Schu being a stubborn fool had ignored his warnings and proceeded in setting up a date with the woman.  
  
His lover was lucky that night. Crawford had been trying to reach Schu and when he didn't answer, he had rushed to the penthouse and found Schu unconscious and the woman about to cut his lover's throat with a kitchen knife. Crawford had shot her without hesitation when she had smiled and raised the knife to stab his lover.  
  
They had had a heated argument after that. Yohji had pointed a finger at Schu, accusing him of being inconsiderate and selfish for taking the matter in his own hands and without considering how he was a worried sick of his lover's safety. Schu had answered back that it was the only way that he could find proof for the case. They had exchanged sarcastic angry words at each other and Yohji had stormed out from the room in anger.  
  
In the end, they had ended their argument in bed. as always.  
  
Yohji quickly took a shower and grabbed the file with him to Crawford house. Now he had another case. He had be careful not to involve Schu in any more of his cases. He had few cases still lying on his desk, one of them was the disappearance of young men, most particularly redheads, for the past few months and still he was slapped with a new one. He sighed; this time he definitely needed Schu's perspective.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"What on earth happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Crawford asked at the sight of a very pale Schuldig.  
  
"I nearly run over a young man with my car," Schuldig answered, his hands still trembling. "It was too fast, and he just appeared out of nowhere. I almost hit him."  
  
"Are you all right? Get in and sit down." Crawford called for his butler.  
  
A young Irishman entered. "Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Farf! Could you please bring me a glass of water?"  
  
"Certainly!" He disappeared for a minute before returning with a tall glass of water.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Here, drink this." Schu accepted the glass from the tall American and began sipping. Half way of sipping with the glass half-way to his lips, he said, "You look absolutely peachy Brad, anything I should know of?"  
  
Crawford grimaced. "Would you stop asking me that? Nothing happened, for God sake! It was our first date."  
  
A small smile appeared on Schuldig's lips. "What do you think about him?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Only fine?"  
  
"What do you expect me to say? That he is kind, humble and yes. the kind I'd like to spend my entire life with?"  
  
"Something along the lines. I'd like to see you settle down. Ken will be good for you. He comes from a fine family and he is responsible."  
  
"You sound like a mother."  
  
"I.." Schuldig paused. He knew Crawford probably was uncomfortable with the subject, but if he was, he didn't show it.  
  
"So, where's the tape?" A change of subject which Crawford was really good at when he wanted to avoid confrontation.  
  
Schuldig sighed. "Here." He took out the tape and handed it over to Crawford.  
  
Neither of them uttered a single word while listening.  
  
"What do you think?" Schuldig asked after the tape had ended.  
  
"First, he is not my former patient. Second, this might be just a prank call. Someone screwing with drugs, got high and decided to play lets-call- the-shrink."  
  
Schuldig eyes shifted to meet Crawford's gaze. "That's what Yohji thinks too. But. somehow, my intuition says that I know that voice." He began to rub his hands on his forehead, almost massaging it. This was a habit for him whenever he couldn't find solution to something that troubled him.  
  
"He kept on repeating the word red? What does he mean by red? Blood?"  
  
"Apple could be red!" Crawford answered, unconcerned.  
  
Schuldig watched him in disbelief. "Thank you for that invaluable insight, Brad! What do you think? He saw a red apple, freaked out and called me? You know what?! Forget it! All I want is your help. Instead, what I get is a load of shit!" Letting his voice rise, he began to stand up and started for the door when Crawford caught his wrist. "Hold it, Schu! I'm sorry if I act like an asshole."  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Come on. sit down." Schuldig let the older man lead him back to the sofa.  
  
"You're really worried, aren't you?" Crawford asked. Schuldig merely growled at him. "Come on-let's go to the study room. We'll listen to it again. May be we can catch something that might help."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
The streets were the worst place to stay. He knew he was no chameleon, but he sure knew how to blend in.  
  
/Look left. look right. Nobody is watching! Good! /  
  
He needed to sleep. He hadn't slept at all last night.  
  
He walked through an abandoned construction site and saw big round pipes. He watched the sky, which had been bright blue before, had now turned to charcoal and darkened. It was going to rain soon and he didn't want to get wet. A pathetic mewl was heard out from his pocket. He smiled and rubbed the kitten's head.  
  
"Heaven's going to cry." The smile disappeared from his face and he frowned.  
  
He let the first few fat drops land on his face, not bothering to wipe them off. When the rain started its downpour, Ran quickly moved inside the pipe, curling himself and placed the small kitten near his neck; rubbing it's head while listening to the falling rain.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
A party! The voices of men and women chattering happily were drowned by the loud music, the kind that Ran hated most. 'Techno music'. To him techno was just music with no melody but merely noise from high-tech instruments. He could feel the house vibrate from the sound blasted from the speakers. The noise was unbearable.  
  
He left the party floor, wandering around the two-wings bungalow, admiring the architectural structure of the house.  
  
Then.  
  
He heard a voice screaming, almost like howling. He was standing near a door; the small opening allowed him to see things. Two naked bodies; rocking together. He could clearly see that the man on top was older, with white hair, but muscular hovering over something. No! Not something but someone. Another man! He gasped.  
  
The man on top moved, lifting his body up. Now, he could see the one underneath clearly. A young man! Probably the same age as him, but the thing that caught his eyes most was the color of the hair. It was red, not exactly as red as his, much lighter while his was much more intense and vibrant.  
  
There were others in the room. He could not see anyone but he could hear them. Laughing and gasping at the crude display he was watching.  
  
He snapped. Another shrieking sound. the young man screamed whenever the man on the top slammed himself down on the body under him.  
  
He was too afraid and too stunned to move, his violet eyes were wide and fixed on what was happening in there. The hands of the young man were grasping, trying to hold on to something that wasn't visible and the man on top was holding him tight.  
  
He wanted to close his eyes but he didn't dare to move, not even breathe, too afraid that they would hear him. The despaired cries continued until the man on top ceased his movements and shuddered, growling like a hungry animal that just caught its prey. Then, the body underneath was limp and motionless.  
  
The man on top turned to face the door. Ran froze as the man left the body, turned his face towards the door and spotted him with a sated smile still plastered on his face. The man was looking at him. as if saying to him 'you're next!'  
  
Those eyes!  
  
He jolted up with his hands sweaty and his body was trembling furiously. That dream again, the dream that had been plaguing him for a few months. He quickly took out some pills from the bottle and swallowed them dry. He curled himself back again, tucking the little kitten tighter and tried hard not to cry.  
  
Men don't cry..  
  
~TBC~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Me: I finished Chapter 3 ^__^ and it was beta-ed by one of the most respectable writer *hugs*  
  
Fuuma: .. and what about your Flame Dancer??  
  
Me: Still stuck at that darn romantic part which you didnt want to help at all *glare*  
  
Fuuma: You know I dont do sappy stuff... *glare back*  
  
Me: *sigh* Anyway.. hope readers like this Chapter ^__^ 


	4. The Shrinking Violet

Disclaimer: *sigh* Again. I did not own them, all the lovely bishies in Weiss nor Schwarz. but I do owned Schwarz, my kitten.  
  
Note of thanks:  
  
MiniMorr: My first thanks goes to my lovely beta reader whom I  
owed so much for her help, suggestions and comments. *hugs"* I  
hope I don't mess the text ^__^  
  
Pandora.81: My lovely friend who is now vacationing in Japan.^^  
Stop drooling over the bishies out there *grin* Anyway, Fuuma  
said if you want tips you must agree to be underneath him  
*looking at Fuuma who is leering*  
  
simply_kim: Domo Arigatou^_^ *go on singing Oops. I did it again  
by Britney Spears before being smacked by one of my muse* and I  
hope to read more of your writing too^^  
  
Sardius: Thank you very much for liking the story and sorry  
if you had to reheat your coffee^^. I will try my level best to  
make the story interesting and I hope you enjoy this one too.  
  
Li: Yeah. Far the butler! I think it suits him in this fic and  
I don't know why^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Krimson: *hide* I know this was OOC, I'm trying a fic with a  
friend of mine based on character. I have been watching Weiss  
over and over again. but still the only thing I can see is  
Crawford sexy body ^^ *smack self *  
  
Hele: Arigatou^^ No problem about the review. I appreciate it.  
really. because at least I know someone is reading and enjoying  
it. I just love to write psychological stories and suck at humor  
and romance.  
  
The Shrinking Violet  
  
Yohji arrived at Crawford's house two hours later. The heavy rain earlier had slowed down his journey. He had been stuck in the heavy traffic and was abruptly stopped behind a bus that was spilling black smoke from its guts. When he arrived, he parked his car outside a white double stored bungalow and spotted a familiar motorbike underneath a shady pine tree. The boy on the motorbike took his helmet off and waved at Yohji. /Ken/ He stifled a smile at the thought that Ken was here to see Crawford right after their first date. Crawford must have treated him like a baby prince. He returned the wave and signaled Ken to wait for him before ringing the doorbell.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Ah. ano. I brought Crawford a tiramisu, he told me that he loved to eat it and I know the best Tiramisu in Tokyo," Ken's face flushed as he answered Yohji's question.  
  
"Is that the reason or do you miss Crawford already?" he teased. "I thought you had a soccer game tomorrow. Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"  
  
"Ah. I.. " This time Ken was not only blushing but the boy would practically have bolted if Yohji hadn't held onto his arm and led him to the house. The Irishman greeted them. "Good afternoon, Sirs!"  
  
"Don't call me 'Sir'! Farfello, I feel like a fat rich old man with a medal when you called me that!"  
  
"Yes Sir! Yohji-Sir!"  
  
Yohji sighed; he sometimes thought that Farfello enjoyed teasing him whenever they met /Wicked Butler/."Where are Omi and Nagi?"  
  
"They have extra math classes today," Farfello informed him as they proceeded to the hall. Omi and Nagi were the orphans that had been living with Crawford for almost a year after their parents' untimely death. That was one more reason why Yohji respected Crawford, for despite his cold external behavior; deep inside he was a man full of compassion and humanity. "Crawford?"  
  
"With Schuldig-san.. In a room."  
  
The blond detective frowned at the answer and was trying hard to hide his displeasure. "Where?" he asked again.  
  
"Study room, Kudou-san. not bedroom!" Farfello turned and snorted at Yohji's obvious show of jealousy.  
  
Yohji knocked at the door to the study room slowly and heard a faint voice that he was certain belonged to Crawford telling him that door is open. He poked his head in and saw that Crawford was standing beside Schuldig and had turned his head to see who was at the door.  
  
When Crawford saw that it was Yohji, he was tempted to tease the young blonde. He knew about the insecurity of the young man whenever it came to him as the subject matter. He almost slipped his arm around Schuldig's waist when he saw Ken was poking his head in beside Yohji and greeted him with a shy smile.  
  
"Ohaiyou! Crawford-san."  
  
"Ohaiyou! Hidaka-kun."  
  
Both he and Schuldig left the study room to greet their guests. Farfello came out from the kitchen with a tray with a pot of tea, cups and tiramisu that had been sliced and placed it on the coffee table. Crawford thanked Farfello and asked whether he had kept some for himself and also for Omi and Nagi. Farfello merely nodded before disappearing.  
  
They enjoyed the tea and the cake in silence. Crawford noticed that each of them had different facial expressions. Schuldig - tired and gloomy. Yohji- anxious and impatient and Ken- shy and blushing. Crawford sensed that Yohji wanted to say something but was holding back. He was also aware that Ken was clearly uncomfortable whenever his half brother was around. He remembered clearly last night when Ken complained that having a police brother was not easy. Yohji tended to be over protective at times. He had to report where he was going, with whom, by what, for what and other explanations and had to persuade Yohji to let him go. And if he was late even by five minutes, Yohji would question him with series of queries like a police officer interrogating a murder suspect.  
  
After what seemed as an eternity of silence, Ken got up from the sofa and bowed humbly, excusing himself and said. "I have to go."  
  
Crawford raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"We need to strategize our soccer game tomorrow." He explained further.  
  
Crawford rose from his seat. "Want me to see you to the field?" He offered.  
  
/Such a gentleman/ Schuldig thought and smiled knowingly at Ken.  
  
Ken was blushing bright red and he nearly stumbled over the carpet at the offer. "Ah... ano. I came with my bike."  
  
Crawford smiled at him and Ken returned the smile with his own shy one before retreating to the door. "I walk you out." Crawford offered.  
  
Schuldig watched as both of them walked towards the main door and when they were completely out of his sight, the redhead ran towards the side of the sliding door to take a peek. Yohji merely shook his head and rolled his eyes at the childish display of his lover.  
  
Yohji heard a soft chuckle emitted from Schuldig's lips and walked briskly towards his lover as he was curious to what amused Schuldig so. He pushed his lover aside a little and peeked outside and saw that Ken was embracing Crawford in a diffident manner. "Sweet, huh?" Schuldig commented and Yohji answered with a snort.  
  
Schuldig averted his eyes away from the sliding door and observed his lover. "You were caught in a vicious case, right?" Extreme brutality?"  
  
Yohji stared at Schuldig, astonished. "How did you know?"  
  
Schuldig moved closer and cupped his blond lover's chin. "You have this look, a burdened look, with dark clouds hovering over your face. And your hands, I noticed, were trembling."  
  
Yohji placed his hand on the German's waist, pulling him closer. His lover's body always calmed him down whenever he was stressed. "Poor baby, what can I do to make you feel better?" Schuldig whispered. Yohji closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply before they heard a cough. Both of them turned and saw Crawford standing at the door looking at them. "Ooops. busted!" Schuldig chuckled.  
  
"What are you two doing here from there?" Crawford pointed at the sofa where the four of them had been seated. "And... please get a room if you decide to do something kinky, it's bad influence for the entire household you know."  
  
"The chibis are not here," Schuldig answered but didn't let go of his tight embrace of Yohji, instead he kept on teasing Yohji's ear with his tongue, like a display.  
  
"Bad for Farfello then," Crawford answered, not admitting defeat.  
  
Both Yohji and Schuldig snorted. Crawford's eyes widened and he asked. "What?" The two younger men in front of him answered in unison, "Nothiiiiing!"  
  
"Both of you are impossible!"  
  
Schuldig released Yohji from the embrace and walked back to the sofa. Yohji followed behind him silently and the worried expression returned to his face. Furrowed lines appeared on his forehead making him look older than his years.  
  
When they were finally seated, Yohji turned to Schuldig and asked "Any luck on who was your mysterious morning call?." His lover took a deep breath and sighed in defeat, "Nope! Nada! Zero! Zilt!"  
  
Silence again. Yohji seemed unsure about how to bring his case up to his lover and finally said, "Remember, this morning when I received a phone call from my partner on a homicide?" Schuldig nodded. "I. I think I need your advise or opinion or perspective, or expertise or whatever shrink terms you guys using are." He took out a thick file from the sling bag he had carried from home and put it in his lap.  
  
"I am not good on homicides, I'm a therapist. I mean. ex-therapist."  
  
"This is more than homicide, Schu. It is almost.." He paused, swallowed and continued, ". like a butcher's theatre."  
  
Crawford was eyeing him inquisitively. He knew that ever since that lady- killer case Yohji had been very, very careful not to get his friend involved in any of his cases. With Yohji asking for help, it must be a pretty screwed up occurrence, whodunit case. The one Schu dreaded the most.  
  
"Do you like me to leave you alone?" Crawford suddenly broke into the conversation. "Or you can use the study room," he added.  
  
Yohji faced the older man. "I need your help too Crawford. Hell, I need all the help that both of you can offer. But before you take a look at the file, I need a reassurance on confidentiality. Off the record" He gazed at Crawford and Schuldig intently. "And I want it to be played by my rules, no more DIY nonsense." This time his eyes were directed directly at Schuldig. Schuldig merely stuck his tongue out at his lover.  
  
"The police wanted this case to be quiet." Yohji informed them as the matter of fact.  
  
"Why the hush-hush?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"Hey! It's not my call. the big boss said.. 'no press. no statement, no details out without my authorization'. When asked by the press I shall answer like a parrot 'no comment'-smile, nod - 'no comment'- and get the hell away," Yohji answered indignantly.  
  
"Can I see what's inside the file?" Schuldig asked, " I'd like to know what is so classified that your pristine station is too afraid to open their mouths."  
  
Yohji picked the file from his lap and handed it over to Schuldig and the word 'Achtung' accidentally came out from his mouth. Schuldig was surprised to hear his native tongue come out from Yohji's mouth and was wondering why. He got his answer when he took out the first picture out from the envelope in the file.  
  
Schuldig, lockjaw, moaned involuntarily and held his breath when he looked at the first picture presented to him. A moment later, he threw the photo and the envelope on the floor before running towards the bathroom. Crawford observed that the throw was not a calculated one but a startled reaction of a person who was utterly surprised by some piece of nasty art.  
  
Both Yohji and Crawford could hear a vomiting sound from the bathroom. Yohji rose and trailed after his lover.  
  
Curious, Crawford picked up the scattered pictures and the envelope from his carpet and took out the rest of the crime scene photos. He who was always calm couldn't hide his shock and bafflement. He had been-no was-a doctor, but, this. he never seen this.  
  
The first picture, Crawford noted, was of a middle aged woman, laying sprawled on her back by the staircase with an extension cord around her neck. The cut on her back, even without the Coroner's report, Crawford knew was bone deep. The second picture was the one of her face, swollen and battered, her jaw was broken - a result from repeated hard blows by hands or a blunt object.  
  
The second victim was pinned to the door and positioned in crucified manner. Both of his hands were nailed to the door, his body drenched in blood and his face was unrecognizable. "The face was skinned!" Suddenly, he heard Yohji's voice. He jerked his face up, Schuldig had returned with Yohji, his face still white. Crawford waited until his friend's face had more color again before passing him the pictures he had looked at.  
  
"How many victims?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"Five! Two couples and a baby! The first couple are the owners of the house, the second one." Yohji pointed at the picture. ". were shot point blank. The husband behind his ear and the woman at her eyes."  
  
"Hear no evil, see no evil." Schuldig interjected. To some killers, he knew, killing was an art, showing how they felt when they killed; anger, hate, revenge, lust, passion and sometimes fun. The ones with fun as the motive for mutilating humans were the ones feared the most. /Psychos./ He knew in which category this slaughter case fit when he saw the last picture Crawford handed over to him. The one of the badly burnt baby. Its skin was red and black and peeled off in some parts. Schuldig again suppressed the urge to vomit. His eyes widened. "How?" He managed to croak out.  
  
"Baked!" Yohji answered.  
  
"Alive?" He hoped not, for the sake of the baby, he hoped not.  
  
"The toddler was shot at the back of her temple with the same gun that killed her parents, stripped from her night clothes, sliced and wrapped with aluminum foil. They covered her with condiments and baked her. Fully."  
  
Crawford remained quiet from the beginning, but in his mind he kept on thinking of the victims. What had been their final thoughts when they died? Their agonies? And what the fuck had the killer been thinking while marring their prey? He thought this kind of psychotic killer existed only at his own native country. When he was staying in the States, he was fed almost every day with bloodlust news, serial killing, a guy fucking over another guy and butchering them, castrating them. Parents raping their own daughters and sons. Ted Bundy, Charles Manson, Son of Sam, Jeffrey Dahmer were a few names he knew were popular with their heinous crimes, but that was in the States, this was Japan-or is this bloodlust had become a contagious disease that spread its virus across the Pacific Ocean? There was no safe place to stay. Not even your own home.  
  
"Any witnesses?" Schuldig questioned, breaking into Crawford's musings and he stared at the young blond, waiting for his response.  
  
"Maybe. maybe not. it will make my job easier if we had a witness, bad for the killer but good for us-without witnesses there will be no evidence, no evidence - no lead, no lead - no arrest. In the end it ends up as cold case, the perfect crime!"  
  
"You knew the victims?" Crawford asked suddenly.  
  
Yohji sighed and took out the family portrait and showed it to Crawford. "Fujimiya! Ring a bell?"  
  
Schuldig jumped from his seat to Crawford and almost landed himself in the older man's lap as he snatched the snapshot from Crawford's hand. He let out a choking sound. "Fujimiya? I. I knew this family and him.." he pointed at the picture of a young man with fingers that had turned chalk white.  
  
"What?" Crawford rose from his seat and looked at the person in the picture that Schuldig was pointing at. A young man, smiling and probably in his early twenties with high cheekbones and crimson hair. His pale complexion was completed with cherry lips and his eyes had the most beautiful hues of violet. God created beautiful things and without doubt this one had the most physical beauty he had ever seen. The Jewel in the Crown.  
  
"He-he is the one that I almost ran over this morning."  
  
"Where? When?" It was Yohji's turn to get up from his seat.  
  
"A mile from here, he was running, stopped right in front of my car, he looked. he looked scared. really scared before he disappeared into the alleys."  
  
Yohji grabbed his car keys and pulled on Schuldig's arm. "Show me the exact location, maybe he is still around the area." Schuldig looked at him skeptically. "He can't go far in the heavy rain," he explained further.  
  
"Wait!" Both Schuldig and Yohji turned to the owner of the voice.  
  
"I'm coming!" Crawford watched their surprised faces. "If it's a mile away, I know the area very well" Yohji nodded.  
  
"I drive." The older man said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The rain had moistened his shirt. He cursed silently; not only was it crinkled but now it was damp too. The little kitten was mewling at his feet, jumping and trying to catch his fingers in its playful mood. He was walking near the drains at the abandoned construction site, the water level in the drains had risen due to the heavy rain and the currents were strong.  
  
He had to find his sister. His last hope, but he had to hide first, concealing himself from the eyes that were watching him even in his sleep. He had no idea where his sister was now, but he knew that she would find him when she realized he was gone and their parents. He struggled for breath when he remembered them. They were gone now, he was sure of it, leaving him. It was not their choice and he understood that. They were slaughtered. because of him. His fault for running away, knocking at the door last night, scared like shit but they knew and his parents had to pay the price. /My fault. my fault. my fault/ He slumped on the pavement and began to cry.  
  
He felt something climbing on his hip. He wiped away his tears and saw the kitten's front leg was on his leg, craning its neck and watching him with wide eyes and mewling softly as if asking him why he was crying and that it felt the same. He scooped it up, nuzzling its neck. "I wish I knew what to do."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"You knew them? This family?" Crawford asked, glancing at Schuldig in the passenger seat.  
  
"I did. they had two children, Fujimiya Ran and Fujimiya Aya, and I treated one of them."  
  
"The son?" Yohji asked from the back seat, leaning closer to his lover.  
  
"No. the daughter-Fujimiya Aya." Then he realized something, remembering and exclaimed, "The voice! Now I remember the voice. It was his voice!"  
  
"How could you recognize the voice now?"  
  
"The son is a shrinking violet, I never met him, but he is the one who always picked up the phone whenever I called the house to confirm or cancel an appointment. I didn't recognize his voice earlier because he wasn't one of my patients."  
  
"What did you treat his sister for?" Crawford asked all of a sudden.  
  
"You know I can't tell you that, Brad."  
  
"In general!"  
  
"Agoraphobia!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Two years ago."  
  
"What is Agoraphobia?" Yohji asked, unfamiliar with the psychological term.  
  
"Fear of going out to an open space or a public place," Crawford explained.  
  
"Can I ask what triggered that phobia. in general?"  
  
"An accident or a threat or someone carrying out that threat and the victim was traumatized by the event. that kind of situation," Crawford explained further when he noticed that Schuldig was lost in his own thoughts. Yohji nodded and made a mental note to check on the matter.  
  
"Did Aya know what happened to her family?"  
  
Yohji turned his face towards his lover. "Asuka is trying to find her, she is on holiday with a friend. She is lucky."  
  
"I want to be there when you break the news."  
  
"Okay, Now. let's concentrate in finding the shrinking violet."  
  
"What are you going to do or say when you find him? 'Police Officer! Freeze'?" Schuldig asked his lover.  
  
"He might be the witness and he might be the suspect. If it is the former I need to protect him, but if it's the latter.." His voice trailed off.  
  
"He could never kill anyone, Yohji."  
  
"How do you know, you've never even met him."  
  
Schuldig had no answer to that but whatever it was he was sure that Aya's brother could not do what he had seen in the pictures before. It had to be someone else, someone strong and someone really screwed up and Fujimiya Ran was not. His desperate voice asking for help this morning was the proof. /Okay... Maybe he is slightly screwed up but he does not fit the profile./  
  
They drove in silence again. Schuldig was hoping that they found the young man before anyone else did. He believed that the real killer was still loose out there and was also searching.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Me: Waaa.. (after reading Mini-san comments) *hides* I mess up the text with past and present tense. *humbly bow at Mini-san* . Thank you very much for alerting me!  
  
Fuuma: I think you should write what her muse suggested^^  
  
Me: What? Yohji and Schu doing it in Crawford's study room?  
  
Fuuma: *nodded eagerly*  
  
Me: *grin* May be I would. Anyway, I had to ask one question for the readers. In the series, Schu's eyes were jade green right, however when I watched the OVA, his eyes were sky blue. So now I am confused, did he gone for eyes transplant or something in any of the Dramatic Album before the OVA??? Last but not least, thank you very much for reading this fiction and please drop in few words of comments. Ja matte ne ^___^ 


	5. Pleasure Platter

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss. I do not own Schwarz. I do not own Takatori family. I do not own Tomoe Sakura. I do not own. erk! *smacked by muse: I think they got it!*  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Mini Morr: ^__^ thank you for all your personal review, thank you for all your  
encouragement and I feel honored to have you as my beta reader  
for this one. Send my hug to your lovely muse^^  
  
ranma: I just glad you enjoy it and thanks for your kind rating. I don't know if I  
deserved the rating since there are other writers who are far  
more better than me. Anyway, here is a new chapter for you to  
enjoy^^  
  
Koji-chan: thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing.  
and here is  
the moment they found Ran, hope you enjoy it. Your curiosity  
with Crawford/Ran and Crawford/Ken relationship pairing will be  
folded as the fiction progressed. Hehehehehe. I couldn't answer  
your question as my muses were glaring at me.  
  
simply_kim: Oh! I'm so sorry if it was too grossly written *glaring at my muse* It his  
fault! ^___^ and here is the meeting chapter that has no mating in  
it^^. I  
hope you like it.  
  
Hele: Your reviews are always welcome no matter how it is. I  
appreciate it a lot^^ *hugs*  
  
Pandora.81: Ah... Okaeri nasaaaaaaaiiiii!!!!! All of us here  
miss you a lot. *looking at Fuuma who is smirking at your  
comment and Seishirou who is chuckling* I had a baaaaad feeling  
Pandora. Anyway, hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Chapter 5 - Pleasure Platter  
  
Daddy. Daddy. Daddy..  
  
/Daddy was angry,/ the one with the ponytail thought. Daddy was furious with them - Because. they had lost Daddy's precious birthday gift. A birthday gift that Daddy had chosen and prepared to be dined at this year's grand birthday bash.  
  
Daddy see. Daddy like. Daddy wants. Daddy rules. Daddy is a fucking body manipulator.  
  
Yesterday, Daddy was mad. Shouting and hitting them. That brought him back to his own memory lane, growing up between the shouting and the beatings. Daddy shouts at Mummy. Mummy shouts back. He learned lots of new words. Fuck! Bastard! Asshole! Dickhead! The fighting will usually end up with Daddy beating Mummy on the bed. That done, she will cry like a sissy.  
  
The ponytailed man was driving alone in his car, his Mercedes convertible Daddy bought for them because he and his brother had given Daddy a great gift and he was happy.  
  
Daddy had found something beautiful. Daddy saw it last year when he was playing with his gift on his birthday party night. That beautiful thing was standing at the door, like a Barbie doll, watching them with horrified eyes before running away. Daddy said that was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and call that thing a masterpiece. They saw it too. It looked like Mummy but much. much. prettier. Daddy wants to own that doll. To be subjugated by putting his long and thick pinky thing between that doll's slender legs.  
  
When he and his brother were seven, they saw that pinky thing for the first time during a stormy night. Daddy and Mummy thought they were sleeping. They were fighting with each other again. The fight ended with Mummy starting to pack her things. It was the end, he had thought.  
  
Daddy chased Mummy down the stairs. Mummy screamed 'Fuck You!' Daddy shouted back 'It's my job to fuck!'. Then they heard Mummy yell 'Bastard! Pervert!' Daddy threw a vase at her. 'That doesn't stop you from licking my dick!' Mummy fell, tumbling down the stairs; Daddy ripped off Mummy's dress. Watching Mummy naked as her chest rose and fell, Daddy smiled. It was dark, but the lightning flashes were enough to make them see. Daddy looked so.. evil. They were very quiet.  
  
Daddy took off his shirt so fast, and then he buckled off his pants. Daddy forgot to remove his pants all the way down. He left them hanging at his ankles. Then they saw it. Between Daddy's legs, something was there! A long pinky flesh thing, he thought it was a stick or a rod, a thick pink rod. The thing was rigid and pointed upwards surrounded by the dark thick hair. It was ugly. His brother was scared shitless looking at that thing. Then Daddy squatted down, growling and pushed his pinky rod between Mummy's legs. In and Out, In and Out. Mummy screamed. A few minutes later, Daddy shuddered. Daddy studied Mummy's face and gave her a satisfied smile. Then Daddy stood up and took out something black and shiny from his trousers. He aimed it at Mummy's head and.  
  
'Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Boom!'  
  
The lightning stroke. He hugged his brother forcefully.  
  
Two days after that, Daddy brought home lots of women. pretty with pale skin and red hair. Partying like a bunch of hooligans. caressing their two round things at their chests on Daddy.  
  
When they were old enough, Daddy brought home young men. Daddy said they were his toys. His new hobby, Daddy let them watch him play and forced them to play together. Daddy told them that women are easy to rule but men are different, they were born strong, and so, this is the game of the survival of the fittest. Complete domination!  
  
He also told them that a man must be controlled. In order to dominate a man, you needed to conquer them, by way of beating them or you could also do that by tying them up; but most efficient were drugs. Daddy preferred using drugs to make them surrender, enough for them to feel but not be strong enough to fight, an effective method. Daddy is a clever man. And of course, the grand finale of conquering. He smile dreamily at that. The Completion of Subjugation will end up with the man underneath screaming and sobbing endlessly while you triumphed in victory.  
  
Daddy loves his toys. He always growl, moan, groan and shout. But the toys hate Daddy, they bite him, kick him, and scream at him. He don't understand why, didn't they feel the pleasure? Daddy never stopped. His long pinky flesh thing keep on going in and out.  
  
In. The doll cried.  
  
Out. The doll howled.  
  
In. The doll shrieked.  
  
At first they didn't understand it, what's the big deal of letting sticky goo rushing out from your thing like a leaking pipe, but then in the end the result was indescribably pleasurable, sometimes it feels like a magma broiling in his body, tearing his senses apart, the heat was fast. furious. frantic until he reached climax and everything burst into ecstasy. It was fascinating.  
  
He had to find that new doll; Daddy said he wants to keep it and as a good son he wanted his old man to be happy with them.  
  
He knew where the doll had run off, but that fucking family of his. Ah! That was taken care off. All he wanted was that redheaded doll and the rest were collateral damage.  
  
He continued his search.  
  
He was already hard. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Crawford parked his car near the alley beside the trashcan. A filthy man walking and dragging a crate watched them wearily, talking to himself, murmuring and cursing. Yohji stepped out of the car and stared at the man in his most intimidating manner. The man cringed and walked away from them hastily.  
  
"Bully!" Schuldig teased. Yohji smirked.  
  
"Is it here?" Crawford asked while scanning the area with his gaze. His glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them back in place with his fingers.  
  
Schuldig looked around trying to remember. "Yup! Here it was, all right, he ran from there, crossed here and disappeared there." He pointed with his finger.  
  
"Ten hours ago!" Yohji began to calculate in his mind. "This is part of another town, his house was downtown, it would have taken him hours of running to reach here."  
  
"Three hours!" Crawford supplied specifically. "Shortcuts, this part of area and his house were interconnected with junctions and alleys. It would take some time to reach here when you drive due to traffic, but by foot, if he alternated between running and walking, three hours maximum. Schuldig nearly hit him about six hours ago, the heavy rain lasted almost two hours. He won't have gone far."  
  
Yohji nodded. "If I was running away, scared, where would I find a place for refuge?"  
  
"A place where no one will find you, out from public eyes," the older man said.  
  
"Subways, sewers and abandoned sites, anywhere where no one will notice." Yohji's eyes perked up as he spoke.  
  
"There is an abandoned construction site not far from here, if you run through this alley." Crawford supplied as he raised his finger towards the alley that Schuldig had pointed at earlier.  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and hope he is there, or else, we have to go for plan B," Yohji said as he walk through the alley.  
  
"What is your plan B?" Crawford asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of it!"  
  
Schuldig merely listened to them; his mind was planning how he was going to break the news to Aya. Even if he was no longer treating her, for a therapist, the doctor-patient relationship goes beyond the treatment period, whenever the patient needs them. He hoped that this incident would not set off her phobia again.  
  
Fujimiya Aya! She was different from her brother, with long hair that she always kept braided. 'Alive' before the accident. Rammed by a car with a drunken driver, an influential person, and if Schuldig wasn't mistaken the name was Takatori Reiji, a politician. The Fujimiya family and Takatori had settled this mishap outside court and he had agreed to finance all the medical bills. The girl was pushed into a coma for almost a year and when she finally woke up, she never stepped outside the house, she was too afraid. Whenever his parents forced her, she would scream and hyperventilate and at last her parents gave up and called a doctor. The doctor had suggested therapy and had given his name. He had agreed.  
  
As he followed them through the alley, he whispered to Crawford. "Nice detective work, Sexy!" "Shut up!" Crawford hissed.  
  
Yohji was in front, walking in long and hurried strides, hoping that the young man was still there. In his mind, he was thinking that the boy was the perpetrator, but as Schuldig had said it was ridiculous. The slaughter of his parents was a work done by persons who had done it before; they knew where to shoot, where to stab and had left the crime scene clean from evidence. Professionally orchestrated!  
  
They reached the abandoned construction site after fifteen minutes of walking. Yohji had suggested that they split up and searched in different directions. The place was mudded and water puddles were everywhere. Crawford grimaced at the sight. "Afraid your thousand dollars shoes will get wet, huh?" He heard Schuldig say and scowled.  
  
But before they could even split up, they heard noises from the other side. Leering voices and one making a miserable whimpering sound accompanied with a desperate mewling. Yohji drew out his gun and ran towards the sound. Crawford and Schuldig followed closely behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The redhead was sitting near the drain, rocking his body back and forth, head tilted up watching the sky and the clouds, oblivious to his surroundings. The voices in his head had been absent since he woke up and he was glad. The kitten was playing next to him, jumping up and down trying to catch his eartail as his body moved back and forth.  
  
"Hmm! Look what I found! A stray kitten and its owner!"  
  
Ran jumped from the place where he was seated, violet eyes going wide in apprehension. "Go away!" He said as he retreated, only to be pressed forward by another body from behind.  
  
"Come on! You're all wet. Looks like you could use some warming up!" The man in front of him leered as he advanced. "Nice kitty you have there. here kitty. kitty. kitty." Ran gasped in surprise when the man behind him grasped his hands. He wriggled violently, trying to get away from the strong grip, but he couldn't budge. Not even an inch. There were two of them, big and beefy. He knew he stood no chance against them. He smelled something sour as the man behind him breathed in his ear and whispered something about a nice and firm round butt. One of the hands was now coiling around his waist and was holding him firmly.  
  
The leering man had caught the kitten, grinning widely at him. "Wanna see if it can swim?"  
  
"No! Please!" Ran pleaded at them. "Don't hurt it!"  
  
"Then pretty boy, do as what we tell you". He could feel something bulging out from the man's waist as he rubbed himself behind him. He squirmed at the movement when he heard the man tell his friend to throw the kitten into the drain. "NO!"  
  
The leering man was in front of him now, looking at him with a hungry and lustful expression, one hand squeezing the kitten tightly, the other was snaking inside his shirt, ripping off the button. He told him in a low voice to stop fighting or he would throw the cat into the drain. Ran whimpered as the man pressed his face towards his neck. Memories. Other faces from the nightmare, the same abomination flooded his mind, making him sway. He began to collapse when the man sucked his left nipple, hearing the kitten mewling, frantically trying to escape. He weeped and he heard dimly..  
  
"Police Officer! Freeze!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
The man who was busy licking the pale body turned, growling angrily at the interruption of his fun and turned his face towards the figures that were standing a few feet from him. He turned completely, facing the blond who was aiming the gun at him and smirked.  
  
"Ch! Fun killing cops," he said as he swayed the kitten left and right violently. The kitten mewled in desperation but Yohji did not budge, still aiming the gun. "Let go of the boy and put down the cat. Slowly." Schuldig and Crawford were standing behind him; both were concerned about the young man whose face had turned ashen, apparently unable to hold himself anymore.  
  
"Why should I?" The man stared at Yohji and without warning he threw the kitten on the pavement where Yohji was standing. A hard thump was heard. Yohji averted his eyes; the kitten was not moving, but still breathing. His aim shifted slightly, in a split second the other man took this advantage to shove the redhead into the drain. A loud splash was heard.  
  
"Sayonara, Cop!" Both of them said and ran away while the three men were left stunned where they had dropped the redhead into the strong currents in the drain.  
  
Crawford was the first one who recovered, without hesitation he jumped into the drain, followed by Schuldig. Yohji wanted to chase after them but quickly changed his mind. Instead he ran along the pavement, watching as his lover and Crawford tried to get hold of the young man.  
  
Crawford swam as hard as he could in the strong current, he had lost his glasses in the process and couldn't see clearly where the boy was. His eyes searched frantically and he was nearly giving up when he saw a frantic hand struggling up in the air, before it completely disappeared. Crawford dived in and saw the young man a few meters away from him, sinking. He quickly grabbed the boy by the waist and swam up. Vaguely he heard a voice calling after him. He turned and saw Schuldig swimming towards him, he reached out with his free hand and Schuldig grabbed hold of it, and clung to him tightly.  
  
Another hand reached out, pulling him over towards the bank and tried to take the young man he was holding. He couldn't see clearly who it was and instead of releasing he gripped the boy even more firmly.  
  
"It's me, Crawford, let him go. I am not Ultraman to pull three of you out at once." He heard Yohji's voice and released the redhead from his arms. Yohji pulled the redhead up and grabbed Crawford who was holding Schuldig. Both of them were panting heavily. Schuldig coughed and wheezed. "You two okay?" Yohji asked, concerned. Both nodded simultaneously.  
  
Yohji squatted near the redhead, checking his pulse. His face turned paled and he shouted, "He's not breathing!"  
  
Crawford moved closer towards the boy and knelt down and began a mouth-to- mouth resuscitation.  
  
Come on! Breathe! No response.  
  
Dammit! Breathe!  
  
It was Crawford's third time trying to pump air into the redhead lungs. On his fourth try when his mouth was still locked on the redhead's lips, Ran opened his eyes. Within that second, Crawford was mesmerized, finding himself lost in the beauty of lavender fields before he heard the redhead cough violently, spitting out water from his mouth. Crawford tilted the younger man's head and body until all the swallowed water was out.  
  
Ran hiccuped for a few moments but when he found his breath, he twisted his body towards Crawford's. He tried to claw at the man's face with his fingers, kicking and screaming at him at the same time. Crawford grabbed the young man's hands, pulling him closer, trying to sooth the terrified boy.  
  
"Hush! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you!" He repeated the words in a soothing voice over and over again until the young man's struggle died down. When he looked at the boy, he was already unconscious.  
  
He turned to observe Schuldig who was crouching on his knees behind him with his orange locks plastered on his wet face, covering half of it. "You okay?" Schuldig nodded and sneezed. Yohji ran towards the car searching for a blanket that he knew was in Crawford's trunk.  
  
"Let's go!" Crawford said to Schuldig and carried the redhead in his arms. As they were about to leave the place, he heard a sound. a sad sound. an almost whispering mewling sound. Both men turned their head towards the noise and there on the pavement laid the kitten. looking at them. breathing heavily with watery pleading eyes.  
  
Crawford sighed as Schuldig sneezed again. He knew that the German was wet and also allergic to anything that associated with fur. Crawford handed over his bundle to Schuldig and walked towards the kitten, stooped down and picked it up. The kitten was mewling at him and Crawford knew it was injured. Although it was badly wounded, it still tried to bat his nose with its little paw, licking and trying to bite his fingers when he tried to check the wound.  
  
They reached the car; Yohji was ready with the blanket and quickly wrapped Ran with it. "I drive," he said. Crawford nodded as he watched Schuldig placing the redhead in the back before moving to the passenger's seat. Crawford got in, one hand holding the kitten gently and the other lifted Ran's head and let it rest on his lap-the kitten was still trying to bite his fingers.  
  
"Hospital?" The blond asked after all of them were settled in the car. "No! My house," Crawford answered firmly. "What?" He asked when Yohji stared at him.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, Crawford!" he said.  
  
"Fuck the good ideas! My house!" he glared. Yohji flinched at the American's glare. An angry Crawford was not a reasonable Crawford. He wanted to argue but then decided against it, thinking that arguing with a wet Crawford was not a good idea and also because of the warning pinch on his left hip, courtesy of his lover. So he drove to Crawford's house and listened as the older man called Farfello ordering him to find a vet and to make sure that the man was there when he was back.  
  
~tbc~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Me: Okay!! Hope all you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Fuuma: For those who are not familiar with Ultraman,  
Ultraman is actually a Japanese hero fighting Monsters that  
invaded Japan. It was a popular series among the children in  
70's to 80's alongside with Kamen Raider. Then they started with  
Ultraman Gia and other Ultraman series with same motive.  
fighting monsters.  
  
Me: *hugs Fuuma * I hope that explained ^___^  
  
Fuuma: *leers at the hug*  
  
Me: _ 


	6. Fear and Comfort

Disclaimer: I wish I own them but I did not..  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
MiniMorr Thank you again ^__^ for all your personal review and beta *hug*  
And if you find mistakes, it's my fault because sometimes I  
just missed although I've checked it *smack self*  
  
Hele Again, thanks for your review and in case ff.net took  
down anything as per rumored you may read this fic at  
mediaminer.  
  
Kato_chan Thank you ^^ Love you too *grin* Glad you like this fic  
and hope you managed to read this chapter before your trip.  
  
Miss J Arigatou^^ *hugs*  
  
Rei Eien Yes. *dreamy eyes.* Brad-chan will take care  
of Ran-chan  
*heart* and I do love your fic with Silaryn called Sea of  
Destiny.  
  
Pandora *glomping you and Legato* Fuuma do gave me nice  
ideas. but  
More toward hentai ideas anyway _ I owe this one to Mini-  
san too.  
Fuuma: *still leering at you after reading Resurrection*  
Me: *smack*  
Fuuma: ^.^ Pandora and lemon are very synonym^^  
  
And to other readers, thank you and please do hit that Submit Review button, I just want to know what you think too. ^^  
  
Chapter 6 - Fear and Comfort  
  
That dream again.  
  
Turning back to the time when he was escaping from what he had seen.  
  
He was staggering, nearly falling down the stairs as he tripped but he managed to grab firmly onto the stair rail. His eyes were wide and wild, constantly glancing behind to see if they were after him. He heard hurried footsteps and leaped down the stairs towards the crowd. The bass of the music was deafening, almost as loud as his pounding heart.  
  
His eyes searched frantically for his sister through the horde of humans, the sound of men laughing and women whining mixed with the unruly music and almost suffocated him.  
  
He caught a glimpse of his sister, bouncing and moving her body in the rhythm, molding herself in the sea of faces he didn't recognize. The sour smell of beer and alcohol made him dizzy. He risked a glance back once again and what he saw stunned him and he sprang backwards.  
  
The man that he had seen on top of the other in that room was now descending the stairs wearing a dark blue tuxedo, eyes searching for something. When their eyes met for a brief second, the man smiled and moved toward where he was standing.  
  
He didn't wait any longer and shoved himself into the crowd to where his sister was dancing.  
  
"Oniichan??" Aya was confused when she saw that her brother was standing there and trembling violently while grabbing her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Let. let's... go!"  
  
"Now? I haven't wished my boss Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Now. please, Aya."  
  
Aya was confused. Her brother was always the one easily freaked out whenever there were a lot of people surrounding him. Then she saw her employer and began to pull him with her. "Oh.. There's my boss. let me congratulate him first then we go, okay?"  
  
"N..." Aya ignored his protest, instead pulling him to follow her and meet boss. She stopped and smiled at the man. Ran still had his back facing her employer watching the crowd.  
  
"Fujimiya! You look beautiful tonight."  
  
Aya blushed at the compliment. "Who's this with you?" The man asked.  
  
"My brother, Ran." Aya pinched her brother's arm, an implied warning for him not to be rude. "Ran, this is my boss, T." Ran turned around; his face paled and he detached himself from his sister and fled  
  
"Ah.." Aya was blushing again in embarrassment of her brother's reaction. "Gomen.. He is just so. shy." She went after her brother.  
  
"Ran.." The man watched as the sister bowed at him several times before she disappeared from his sight. "I didn't know that Fujimiya had created such a beautiful creature, truly a masterpiece."  
  
Aya found her brother at the parking lot, trembling profusely as he tried to unlock the door to the car. He dropped the car keys and muttered as he picked them up with shaking hands only to drop them again.  
  
He yelped when he felt someone grab his arm and turned around abruptly, almost punching his sister in the face.  
  
"Ran? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Get in the car!" He commanded hoarsely.  
  
"What." She pursed her lips.  
  
"NOW!" Ran started the engine after a few unsuccessful attempts. His hands were still trembling and he was holding onto the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were chalk white.  
  
He drove so fast, eager to leave that treacherous place, that he would have hit another car if Aya had not been yelling at him. His sister was babbling and scolding all the way home that he had to scream at her to shut up.  
  
"Shut up?" Aya asked, her eyes glaring at her brother in anger. "You are asking me to shut up-when you are the one who ran off like you've seen a ghost and embarrassed me in front of my employer?" Aya bellowed. "I was having a good time this evening and YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"  
  
Ran kept his mouth shut, what he had seen was too much for him. Weeping voices. The man's eyes when he had been approaching him and how they were scrutinizing him. And - the things he remembered most - were the leers.  
  
He began to mumble.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Something woke him up from his sleep. Noise.  
  
Crawford sat at the edge of his bed, his sleeping mind unable to register the source of the sound. He rubbed his eyes, groaning in annoyance that something had disrupted his sleep. Grabbing his glasses on the side table, he strained his ears to locate the noise. He heard an argument; faint and yet audible from other side of the wall but couldn't quite make out what is it all about. It was more like murmuring and babbling that formed incoherent words than actual sentences.  
  
Who the hell were fighting? If it were Omi and Nagi, they should know better than to disturb him with their whining. Usually they would fight over who had the right to use the Internet first, but at this hour? Why were they not sleeping yet on a school night?  
  
He'd had quite a strenuous day. After rescuing the boy from drowning he had taken his time to dry the boy off and had cleaned the bruises from the fall before tucking him in the bed. He had gone back into the room an hour before to check on the redhead who was still unconscious before collapsing on his bed. Yohji and Schuldig had left after helping him and patiently waited for the vet to complete his task in examining and bandaging the kitten.  
  
He could still hear the argument followed by pleading then whimpers that ended in despaired cries, begging for help that never came. The American stood completely, took his robe on the chair and walked straight to the source of the sound. As he predicted, it came from the guest room.  
  
He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and called out; "Ran?" Nothing. Then he heard a rustling sound followed by a loud thump and a small cry. Crawford opened the door, stepped inside and frowned when the room was empty.  
  
A second later, he heard something from underneath the bed. As he moved towards it, he heard a whimper and peered down. It was piteous to see the young man underneath it; sweating and hugging himself tightly like a pangolin. He was burrowing his head deep into his chest, looking fragile and vulnerable. Crawford extended his hand, trying to coax the whimpering young man out.  
  
"Ran, come out from there. I'm not going to hurt you," Crawford tried to assure the shaking redhead. The young man didn't move, but instead recoiled even further. Crawford sat at the edge of the bed, letting the silence simmer between them. After a moment or two, he tried to talk softly and soothingly, assuring the young man that he meant no harm and that he knew how frightened he must be and how much he wanted to help. He could hear the young man crying underneath the bed.  
  
Ran listened to what the man said. When he had opened his eyes earlier, he had been frightened. The room's decoration looked exactly like the room in his dream. Then the man came in. He recognized this man, somehow he felt relief that it was not the man in his dream, this one he knew who had saved him from drowning. But, could this man be trusted or was he baiting him with his sweet talk and would he tear him apart the moment he gave in?  
  
He knew it was foolish of him to crawl underneath the bed when he heard the door opening, but that was the quickest choice he had, not to mention that his head had hit the edge of the side table hard as he dived in. He waited in silence, willing for the man to go away and when he did not leave, he shifted slowly to the other side, peering.  
  
Crawford heard movements and, knowing well that the young man had appeared from the other side of the bed, he turned to face the boy and tried to give him his I'm-not-going-to-harm-you look and smile. He rarely smiled, what always formed at his mouth was a smirk. The young man was peering at him, letting him see only the violet eyes that were filled with bafflement and terror. Their gazes locked for a moment; the redhead's eyes flickered and he gasped before he retreated underneath the bed again.  
  
Crawford rubbed his face with his hand and wished that Schuldig was here now - he would have known how to handle the situation. He was the expert on cases involving frightened and traumatized people. He sighed and heard a mewling sound from outside and rose. The little kitten had dragged itself out from the basket. Crawford scooped it up and let it lick his fingers as he brought it towards the bed. He grimaced, he was not an animal lover. He could tolerate them but not up to adopting them as pets. Keeping pets is tedious responsibility; they needed to be fed and cared for constantly. He was not that kind of man. But then, this tiny thing was hurt and he wasn't completely heartless to just let it die on the pavement. He had thought that when the kitten was healthy enough he would find someone who could really take care of it. But for now.  
  
"This is your kitten, Ran."  
  
Crawford got a small response from the young man. "It had a cut underneath the stomach, the vet has stitched it up and it will heal."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Does it have a name?" He asked. Crawford could hear a whispered 'No' from underneath the bed.  
  
"Why don't you name it?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Crawford thought for a second, frowning like naming a cat was more difficult than sitting a medical exam. After a while, he resolved to name it.  
  
"Persia!" He said.  
  
Somehow, in the back of his mind, he could hear Schuldig laughing if he heard the name and could easily imagine how the younger man would tease him. How creative could you be Brad? just because it was a Persian breed, you named it Persia. I could bet that if it were Abyssinian, you would have named it Abyssinia.  
  
Crawford peered down again and caught the young man's gaze. "What do you think?" The young man gazed at him for a while before ducking his head again. Crawford let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to leave the boy as he was and leave him alone. Obviously the young man was too afraid to communicate with him and he was wondering what had happened to him.  
  
Based on his brief talk with Schuldig before he left, the young man was quite active during his school days. It was learnt that the young man had even taken kendo lesson as a part of his curriculum activities, which meant that he could defend himself. The question was what could possibly have happened that had made the boy regressed this much. Too many questions. No answer. Double Jeopardy was not as hard as this.  
  
He yawned, took off his glasses and placed them on the floor beside him. His fingers unconsciously rubbed the kitten's fur that was coiling next to him. Persia purred under his ministrations. He closed his eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Crawford woke up with his legs numb. He was wondering when he had fallen asleep in a seating position. He tried to move but something was pressing against his leg. He opened his eyes and what he saw startled him.  
  
The young man was sleeping soundly with his head in his lap and his fingers were holding the glasses. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
No one noticed the car parked at the curb of the alley.  
  
He took out his binoculars and watched as they carried the redhead and placed him in the car. The man watched, his mouth mumbling in annoyance and anger. He looked at the license plate, remembering it until he found a piece of paper and scribbled the license number down.  
  
Daddy was not going to be pleased.  
  
"You useless piece of shit!" Daddy yelled at him. He didn't utter a word; merely stood there in silence, and let Daddy beat him. He deserved punishment. He had failed in his task. Daddy hated failures, the perfectionist he was. He wanted everything in order and this was a blow to him.  
  
"Where did you see him?" He turned his face up to look at Daddy. Daddy's faced was dark with anger. His brother was standing near the door, trembling. He was scared.  
  
"Someone.."  
  
"Speak up, you shit!"  
  
He cleared his throat, trying to muster all the courage that he had left to answer his Daddy. Inwardly, he swore that the redheaded doll would pay for every blow that Daddy had given him. Oh Yes. He will pay. He was going to make sure of it. "I saw someone take him in a car."  
  
The old man grumbled. "Fucking mess! Don't tell me you didn't even catch the plate number. because if you do, I'm going to make a bloody pulp out of you with this bat!"  
  
He was lucky, he had taken the plate number and written it down when he saw the gaijin with long orange hair carrying the redhead. There were two other men with that weird orange haired gaijin; one was taller, also a gaijin, a good looking one with dark hair and the other was blond and lanky.  
  
He searched in his pocket and handed over the piece of paper to his Daddy. Daddy grabbed it and picked up the receiver, citing the plate license number to the other end.  
  
The room stilled for a while. His brother and he did not dare to move until Daddy let them to. He merely stood there and watched Daddy and the only word that came out from Daddy's mouth was 'Fuck'.  
  
"What is it, Daddy?" Another voice spoke up.  
  
"The car number is registered under the name of Bradley Crawford MD. He is that American that's so hard to compromise. I dealt with him once. Nothing will sway that gaijin bastard if he had made a decision, not even a bribe."  
  
The owner of the voice walked toward the man, hugging him and a small smile appeared on his lips. "You will have him, Daddy. I promise!"  
  
The man's mouth quirked. Out of all his children, this one was the most reliable.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After they left Crawford house, Yohji had dropped by the Station to check his voicemail for any calls from his partner. Schuldig was waiting in his car; too tired to drive on his own and had left his car at Crawford's. There was no message for him, which meant that Asuka was still unsuccessful in finding the sister. He cleared the stack of files on the desk and was ready to leave when he heard a voice.  
  
"Any progress on your case, Kudoh-san?"  
  
Yohji turned and shrugged. "What kind of progress do you want?" He asked.  
  
"What kind of progress do you have?"  
  
"The autopsy is out, we are still investigating on the motive. We have ruled out robbery. I will interview the neighbors tomorrow. Asuka is still trying to find the daughter."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean. 'is that all'?"  
  
"What about the son, any luck in finding him?"  
  
Yohji stiffened at that question and tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and turned to his superior. "Not yet, Chief."  
  
His superior smiled at him. "You're an efficient detective Kudoh. I'm sure you will find him."  
  
Yohji nodded.  
  
"Did you watch the news this morning?"  
  
Yohji shook his head. "I was occupied with paper work."  
  
"The public wants to know what happened. I need something to feed them. Something tangible. You wouldn't hide anything from me if you knew something, would you Kudoh?"  
  
"Are you saying that I'm hiding something?"  
  
"No.. Are you?" Yohji didn't answer, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Is that psychologist friend of yours helping you with this case?"  
  
Yohji tried to find any innuendo in his superior's voice and when he found nothing, he answered. "Yes, he did. In fact, I have asked him to help the department with this case."  
  
"We checked the house's phone calls, the record shows that someone from the building called your friend's number during the crime. Did he tell you anything?"  
  
"I'll ask when I meet him."  
  
"Hmm. do that, I want to know what is the phone call is all about. Maybe it's a confession?"  
  
Yohji merely nodded. He knew that his superior loved the media; playing the hero when it was someone else that had done the entire dirty job for him. "Is there anything else, Chief?" he asked.  
  
His superior shook his head. Yohji nodded, wished him a good night and stalked off.  
  
Schuldig watched at his lover inquiringly when he reached the car, opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The big brass is asking about the case progress," he answered.  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
He drove in silence, when they were caught in a red light; he faced Schuldig. "Why did Crawford refuse to send the boy to the hospital?"  
  
Schuldig sighed; he knew Yohji would turn to him for answers. "What did you see when we saved the boy?"  
  
"A mess!"  
  
"Yes. he is a mess." Schuldig let out a heavy sigh. "There is more to it, he was not only messed physically but also mentally. Did you see the way he was clawing at Crawford? He was deteriorating, Yohji. Something freaked him out badly. If we had sent him straight to the hospital, someone would know and then the media would know, and. you know what those hungry newshounds would do to him. Don't you?"  
  
Yohji remained silent and Schuldig continued, "Crawford made a decision. He could see that if we had sent him to the hospital, he would have ran off again. How are you going to get answers from him if he run away and fall into the wrong hands and disappears? And furthermore, when Crawford makes a decision, no one would dare to challenge him. Not even me."  
  
The blond turned his face away, "How do you propose we gain information from him?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Let me and Crawford worry about that. As for now, you concentrate on finding his sister and don't tell anyone where he is. Let me work with him to find out what actually happened. He called me for help, although I bet he wouldn't remember a thing about it." He paused. "Still, I feel obligated, although not him at least to his sister after what have happened to their parents."  
  
Yohji nodded and gasped when he suddenly felt a hand snaking into his pants. He was not sure when Schuldig had unzipped them. "Uh.. Schu?"  
  
"Mm.. hmm?"  
  
"Can you wait till we reach home?"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Me: Hope everyone like this chapter. This story going to be long, therefore, I hope none of you will be bored with it.  
  
Fuuma: I think your readers will want action.  
  
Me: What action??  
  
Fuuma: *grin* bed action. 


	7. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I wish I own them but I did not.but I do own Schwarz, my kitten. *grin*  
  
Let me gave my special thanks to:  
  
MiniMorr As usual your help, your personal review and the  
links regarding this fic are very appreciated *hugs and joining  
you in glaring at Ken* and eheh.. I'll try to continue the  
other story too^^  
  
Yami Aibou *blushes* Thank you very much. My writing skills are  
still not good as others. I'm quite weak in grammar and my beta  
reader really help me a lot^^  
  
DnL ^_^ Here is the next installment for you and.. Yeah.. I  
really appreciate your review.  
  
Genuine-sun ^^Yeah Poor Ran.. Let's torture Ran. *grin and thanks for the review*  
  
Rei Ein *singing Oh.. Oh.. You in Trouble at Brad*  
Waaaaii.... I'm jealous of you staying in Japan. I hope I would  
be able to visit Japan next year and meet you there ne?? And  
Yes.. I do read Destiny of Sea and At the End of The Day which  
I hope both you could continue.  
  
Hele Thanks again^__^ . Some bed action in this chapter.. not  
much *grin*  
  
Koji-Chan Arigatou^^ Yeah.. a citrus bed action between Ken  
and Brad. I reserved the special one for ... *grinning madly*  
  
Kato-chan Thank you... ^^ Sorry if this chapter is too short but I hope you like it.  
  
Lys Seine Also thank you.  
  
Pandora Me: Th... *being pushed away*  
Fuuma: Ehem!!! Since you are my authoress twin.. *hugs and  
grope*  
Me: _ Gomen...  
  
And to other readers, thank you and please do hit that Submit Review button, I just want to know what you think too. ^^  
  
Chapter 7- Double Trouble  
  
Crawford was having his morning coffee when he heard the doorbell. Glancing at his clock he smirked. A quarter past ten. So typical of Schuldig, always late. He had promised to be there at nine. Crawford continued sipping his coffee and began to read today's paper. That was a part of his usual morning routine that he had missed out on yesterday.  
  
Schuldig made his presence known to the American by humming and whistling. Annoyed, Crawford looked up. The German grabbed a mug that hung on the accordion by the coffee maker, poured himself half a mug and sat down opposite the American with a big smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"Feeling sunny today huh?"  
  
The German chuckled and snatched the newspaper from Crawford. The older man scowled at him.  
  
"Someone's grumpy today day huh?" he smirked.  
  
"Unlike a certain someone who has nothing else to do except bonking and humping his lover every night, this someone has a lot of things on his mind," Crawford answered without looking at his friend and continued to sip his coffee.  
  
"Uh. That someone is pouting because he didn't get laid."  
  
Crawford scowled. "This someone is not as desperate as that someone!"  
  
"But then again, this someone is happy and that someone is jealous!"  
  
Crawford was ready for a comeback when.  
  
"Would both of you stop bickering, you are scaring someone there." Both men looked up at where Farfello was pointing.  
  
There. almost hiding behind the door, with few red strands visible was Ran, constantly peeking at them. Seeming uncertain as if not sure whether or not it was safe for him to come out.  
  
"Good Morning!" Schuldig rose from his seat and halted when he saw the young man cringe.  
  
"You're scaring him!" Crawford.  
  
"Am not!" Schuldig tried to gave his brightest smile that only made the redhead hide further.  
  
"See, your smile scares him," Crawford pointed out and smirked when Schuldig made a protesting sound.  
  
Crawford watched as the uncertain young man took a peek at them again, "Morning!" No response but he heard a gasp.  
  
The American signaled at Schuldig to sit down and turned his eyes to Ran, "Join us for breakfast. He is not going to bite you, although he do look scary."  
  
Unexpectedly, Schuldig turned and threw the newspaper that he was reading at Crawford. "I am not scary!"  
  
Ran stepped out from where he was standing. He was clutching the little kitten, staring uncertainly at both men. Crawford was scolding the German because he had spilled his coffee to avoid the newspaper and Schuldig was making faces at him that annoyed Crawford further.  
  
The American stopped scolding Schuldig when he heard a sniffle. Schuldig turned guiltily at the boy. "Sorry if I scared you, Ran." Their eyes met for a brief moment before the younger redhead dropped his.  
  
"Ahh.. I see the kitten is all right!" He tried to break the silence between them.  
  
"You are not sneezing?" The older man asked.  
  
"Nope! Since I know that you have poor little kitty in the house, I came prepared." The younger man grinned at him and waved his ZYRTEC prescription. "By the way. What's the kitten's name?" He turned his face to Ran.  
  
Ran tilted his head up and glanced hesitantly at Crawford. The older man nodded at him as if giving a signal that it was okay to talk. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it again and gazed down at the table.  
  
"The kitten's name is Persia," Crawford informed.  
  
"Persia." the German repeated. "Sweet! Did you name it?" He could see the redhead shaking his head nervously and his violet eyes were fixed on Crawford.  
  
Schuldig smiled. "It was Crawford who named it, wasn't it? I should have known." He turned his head facing Crawford. "So creative of you." Crawford grunted-he knew it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ran ate his breakfast quickly, eyes constantly glancing between the hall and the kitchen door. Both Crawford and that German guy had left him alone and gone down the hallway to resume their reading. When he was certain that neither man was watching him, he moved quietly towards the kitchen counter and snatched the kitten food that Farfello had left. Persia was mewling in his firm clutch. He headed for the kitchen door and twisted the knob slowly, careful not to make any sound as he slipped out.  
  
He was about to climb the gate when someone grabbed hold of his hand and took Persia away from him. The redhead turned abruptly, lifting his hand ready to fight. Crawford caught both of his hands easily, holding them above his head and pinned him to the concrete wall. The boy tried unsuccessfully to free his hands from Crawford's grip but slumped against the wall, defeated.  
  
"Where are you going?" Crawford asked softly. The boy did not answer, merely sniffled, his eyes avoiding the older man's stare.  
  
"If you'd like to go somewhere, tell me. I'll take you there. Don't run," the older man added, bringing the boy's hands down but still not letting go of his firm hold of the younger man's wrists.  
  
The redhead turned his face away and began to mumble. Crawford couldn't make out what his murmuring was about, but he noticed that the boy's eyes were wild, constantly glancing between left and right as if he was being chased by something. When his muttering was getting louder, the older man let go of the young man's wrists and tried to put his arm around Ran's shoulder when his hand was abruptly slapped away. He snarled at Crawford before he was lost in his mumbles again. After a few minutes, Crawford realized that the boy was mumbling the word 'Daddy'.  
  
"Daddy?" Crawford stared at him curiously.  
  
Ran cringed at the mentioned word, his face had gone ghostly white and he began to shake. "Hide," he told Crawford, stabbing his fingers at the older man's chest, clutching and tugging the shirt as he did so. Crawford could hear the boy's teeth chattering and his chest began to heave.  
  
"Ran? What is it? Why do you need to hide?" Schuldig who had been silent from the beginning began to move closer.  
  
The redhead closed his eyes. "Please.."  
  
The boy's trembles were getting violent. The older man rushed to embrace the redhead tightly, letting the boy resting his head on his shoulder, mouth still burbling. Crawford could feel the vibrations from the other's body as he stroked the young man's hair soothingly and hushed him, trying to ease the fear away.  
  
Ran didn't move, instead he let himself collapse. Crawford immediately captured the falling body and carried him to the house where he placed the young redhead on the sofa, cradling him like a mother nursing a baby. Then he whispered, "Stay with me. I promise nothing will hurt you."  
  
The boy gave a dull nod and rested his head on Crawford's chest.  
  
It felt so warm and safe. The redhead had longed to feel this kind of safety when he was with another man and began to relax as Crawford's fingers caressing his back lulled him to sleep.  
  
Then they heard the doorbell. Both men exchanged looks. Crawford didn't expect anyone at this hour and he sure didn't want any uninvited guests or salesmen at this moment.  
  
The American slowly repositioned himself away from the redhead; the young man stirred but did not wake. He signaled to Schuldig to carry the boy to his room. Schuldig nodded and lifted the sleeping redhead towards the stairs.  
  
The older man headed for the main door; Farfello was nowhere to be seen, probably watering the plants in the Greenhouse. As he opened the big oak wooden door, he was surprised to see the person who was standing, face and clothes tarnished with mud, smiling shyly at him.  
  
"Ken?!?"  
  
"I." The soccer boy blushed. ". had a little accident." His voice trailed off and he was about to tumble when Crawford caught him, bringing him in and letting the boy sit down on the sofa.  
  
"What happened?" The American asked, concerned.  
  
Ken grimaced. "I wanted to avoid a hole, lost control and wham. Dear mud, here I come."  
  
"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
Flustered, the brunet sighed. "The only thing that's hurt is my bike, I only scraped my knees." Crawford quickly folded the boy's trousers to inspect the injury. Ken winced and grabbed Crawford's hand, holding it tightly.  
  
Apart from a few scraps and bruises and a cut near his hip there was nothing serious.  
  
"How did you get here?" Schuldig asked suddenly.  
  
"I. flagged a cab, the nearest place that I could think of was." his face flushed, "Br. Crawford-san's house."  
  
Crawford rose and came back immediately with a medical kit, a towel, clean shirt and trousers and handed them to Ken.  
  
"Let me help you clean up, then I'll take a look at the wound."  
  
Ken nodded and rose towards the bathroom. He hissed in pain and almost fell flat on his face again when Crawford caught him. "You okay?" The older man asked, worried.  
  
Schuldig gave a meaningful cough and smiled at the older man who was glaring at him. The American rolled his eyes, knowing what was going on in the German's mind. He supported Ken into the bathroom with the young man clinging tightly to his waist. Seeing that the boy could hardly walk, he carried him.  
  
The carrot head grinned and reached for his cell phone to call his lover.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Schuldig grinned, knowing who was at the door when he heard the sound of repeated ringing of the doorbell and impatient knocks. When he finally opened the door.  
  
"Where is he?? How is he?? Is he hurt? Don't tell me. He broke his arm?" Before Schuldig could open his mouth to answer. "His leg? Bad! His arm and his leg? Worse!"  
  
"Would you relax and calm down?" Schuldig was finally able to get a word in.  
  
"Me? Relax? Calm down? Of course. I am calm. very relaxed. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM?"  
  
"He's all right, Yohji! Crawford is nursing him with the tender love and care."  
  
"You sure he is okay?"  
  
The German nodded and led his lover to the sofa. "How's your day?" He asked, stroking the blond's hair playfully.  
  
"Never been better." The detective smiled bitterly.  
  
"How's your 'interview with the neighbors' going?"  
  
Yohji shook his head. "Nothing that can help us, most of them were sleeping during the whole thing. Anyway, I was informed that the friend's name that gone for holiday with the boy's sister is Sakura, Tomoe Sakura."  
  
"Tomoe?? That name seems familiar," the German said as he clucked his tongue, rolling his eyes trying to remember.  
  
"The daughter of Tomoe Akida*, the powerful and respected State Assembly man. I was about to follow Asuka to ask where the girls are when I received your call," Yohji said.  
  
"Oh!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Just wear the towel, I need to look at your hips." The older man said to the blushing brunet who was now lying on the bed. Ken couldn't help but feel deeply embarrassed when Crawford had stripped him of his muddy shirt and pants and helped him to clean up.  
  
To make his chagrin worst, his usual clumsiness had made him slip and he had ended up sprawled naked underneath the man when he unintentionally had pulled at the older man for support.  
  
The American ordered Ken to turn on his back. The young soccer player obliged and Crawford lifted the towel and swabbed the cut with antiseptics before bandaging it.  
  
"There, all done!" The older man said.  
  
"Thank you," the boy replied, turning to face the handsome man and frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked at him confused.  
  
"Why are you frowning?"  
  
"Ah. nothing! I was just thinking how I am supposed to go to school and practice now that my bike is ruined." He sighed.  
  
The older man smiled at the boy, "Don't worry about it, I get you a new one. You just rest." He leaned forward and gave the soccer boy a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Ken didn't know what he was thinking when he pulled the older man's head down to kiss him on the mouth.  
  
The older man let the boy underneath him initiate the kiss, pulling him closer with his hands resting on the American's neck. Crawford moved slightly for a more comfortable position when he heard a hiss. He tried to break free from the kiss but Ken was persistent of not letting his head move, holding on to him.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Crawford ran his fingers along the younger man's hips, tracing the contour of the hipbones and was rewarded with a pleasured gasp. He smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips harder against Ken's, sidling his tongue against the younger man's, pressing against it, teasing it.  
  
Ken squeezed the older man's shoulder harder, constantly bucking his hips. His hands were fumbling, trying to tug away the towel tied around his waist.  
  
During that heat of moment, the older man ran his fingers deftly on the inside of the young man's thigh, touching his cool bare flesh and the boy made throaty urgent sounds.  
  
Crawford broke away from the kiss and traced the soft shell of the brunet's ear with his skillful tongue, hands still roaming over the boy's inner thigh. The young man's hands were now scrambling to unzip the older man's fly.  
  
Crawford lowered himself and his tongue headed to the small pink nubs, teasing them with his tongue and made the boy squirm.  
  
"Braaaaaad...." Ken whispered "Pleaaaase.."  
  
Crawford heard a rustling sound behind him and abruptly turned his head from the nipple, facing the door. He gasped in surprise.  
  
Ran was standing at the door with his vacant eyes staring at both of them.  
  
He didn't know how long the boy had been standing there and how much he had seen. But judging from the look of the young man's ghostly pale face with eyes wide in revulsion, he knew that the boy had seen enough.  
  
Crawford rose from his position and quickly pulled the bedspread and covered Ken's naked body. The young soccer player was too stunned to move.  
  
The American started towards the redhead. "Ran!"  
  
He cursed himself repeatedly for forgetting to close the door.  
  
The redhead stepped backwards, breathing harshly, eyes gazing at Crawford accusingly. "Liar!" he whispered. The older man watched in horror as the boy kept retreating.  
  
One more step and he would tumble down the stairs.  
  
~TBC~  
  
* I just made up the name. I really have no idea what is Sakura father's name...  
  
Last but not least... I might bring down this fic from ffnet as per my friends advise. So, maybe this chapter will be the last I posted at ffnet and I will only post at mediaminer. Will it be okay? Or do I continue posting at ffnet but leave out the lemon version? 


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: ^^ If I own them, I will make my own anime on them. But then again, since I did not own them, I can only write a fiction about them.  
  
AN: *bowing humbly to all readers* Sorry that it took me more than a month to update this story. I was quite sick and as you know my brain will freeze when I'm sick and my muse are giving me the holiday. Hopefully, I did not disappoint anyone in this chapter^^  
  
Note of thanks:  
  
Mini-san: Thanks for the beta and ideas, your idea really help me *hugs*  
  
Pandora: Me: ^^ *hugs and being pushed by Fuuma to hug you*  
Fuuma: ^^ To our dearest Pandora, please enjoy this long  
awaited chapter. I know you like the last part *winking and  
leering*  
Me: _  
  
Rei Eien: *grin* Hopefully, we will meet next year in Osaka  
*looking at the bank statement and frown*  
  
Anna Hibiki: Waaaaai!! Thanks for reviewing. I'm still  
waiting your update on Obsession Confession *grin*  
  
Hele: I hope this would answer^^. Imagine you saw someone being  
raped and ran, someone saved you, and then the person who had  
saved engaging in a sexual encounter with another person (even  
though it was not rape), what will you do?  
  
kato-chan: See.. Chapter 8 for you and Schu & Yohji part for you too ^^  
  
koji-chan: ^^ You have the most liveliest review. Hope you enjoy Chapter 8 too ^^  
  
witchious one: *grin* I leave it there so that you will read the continuation ^^  
  
And of course to boowoman, ricky kiba, angelus, woofers, sex wax and ran fujimiya: Sorry for the waiting. And here come Chapter 8. Thank you for reviewing. At least I know, my writing is not in vain ^^  
  
Chapter 8: Aftermath  
  
Nobody was paying attention to him. He was sure of that. He was wearing a green uniform; standing beside a white van with the words 'Clean the Earth' and three-clover leaves logo beside them. He continued pretending picking up leaves, putting them in a black bag and stashed it in the van. He was holding a small digital camera, hiding it perfectly from anyone's view.  
  
In this rich neighborhood no one really cared, minding their own business and relying their safety solely on big dogs and electronic gadgets. He was waiting, camouflaging and blending in. Uniform always worked. His eyes were alert and focused, particularly on that big white house.  
  
Yawning, he stretched and threw off a few fake friendly smiles at a few cars that had slowed down, watching him. He has been here since dawn watching the house. Watched who was coming in and who was going out, searching for opportunities to take back what belonged to his Daddy. How did they dare keep something that didn't belong to them?  
  
He heard a laugh and giggles and turned to face the huge house. Two teens were amused of something, carrying a school bag and leaving the house.  
  
'Click'  
  
Twenty minutes later, another young man. A weird one! With fair hair, carrying a water canister to the greenhouse. 'Click'. He had something over his left eye. An eye patch. That reminded him of some of the pirates movies that he had loved to watch when he was boy.  
  
Ahoy!  
  
More sweeping.  
  
After a while, a fiery-haired man arrived, entering the house. He knew this one. He saw him carrying his Daddy's precious bundle. 'Click'. The psychiatrist. He hated psychiatrists. Always meddling in other people's business, pretending to listen to the patients pouring their deep dark secrets and give some crappy advice. And what you did you get later? A huge bill. Bloodsuckers!!  
  
Then he realized something; that darn psychiatrist would try to talk to Daddy's doll. Trying to listen to him. That would be bad. He couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
He suddenly saw something. Someone trying to sneak away from the house. He recognized the hair and his heart leap in anticipation. Daddy's beautiful doll! 'Click' He cursed when he saw that the good-looking doctor managed to block the boy and carry him back to the house.  
  
Waiting again. A cab stopped right in front of the house. A young man limped and slides through the gate. 'Click' Not bad looking boy at all. Who is he? Someone valuable to the doctor? He had to find out.  
  
Nice brown hair.  
  
He moved towards the pavement, sitting down. He stretched and lit a cigarette. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, letting the smoke fill his lungs. Nasty habit but addicted to it. He smoked as he watched the cars pass by, counting them while he waited.  
  
Half an hour later, he stood from where he was seated and walked over to his van. A mineral water lay between the seats. He took it. Then he opened the dashboard, a fully automatic nine-millimeter and a stun gun were concealed underneath the piles of papers with a sandwich.  
  
His eyes gazed again at the house and unwrapped the sandwich, downing it with the mineral water. His eyes never left the house.  
  
Then he heard a screeching sound, another car braked almost abruptly . A blond man came out and ran to the house. 'Click.' That detective!  
  
He was getting out of here. Too long! Don't take a risk! He went to his van, glancing one last time at the big house, smiled and started the engine and drove away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ran! Don't.."  
  
It was too late; the young man took another step backward. Ran eyes widened as he lost his footing and began to fall. Crawford leaped towards the redhead, one hand caught the stair rails and the other caught the young man's flailing hand in the nick of time. He pulled at the struggling redhead forcefully and winced when one of the boy's feet impacted with his knee as he began to kick. Still the American did not let go of the resisting young man and tried to haul him away from the edge of the stairs.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Schuldig and Yohji climbed the stairs as fast as they could, skipping two and three steps as they ran towards them. "What happened, Brad?" The German asked, his voice panting.  
  
"Nothing!" Crawford snapped, holding the boy as tightly as he could. Ran retaliated harder, lashing out at the older man viciously, not wanting to be near him. His anger was red-hot and his face looked almost savage.  
  
"Ran." the older man called out.  
  
The redhead snarled at him. "Whoremaster!"  
  
"Please. Calm down. Listen. "  
  
Crawford was not allowed to end his sentence when the boy screamed at him, "LIAR!! "  
  
"No, Ran.. We."  
  
Crawford's word was abruptly cut off when Ran suddenly lunged at him, trying to claw at his face with his fingers. Crawford grabbed both of his wrists. "Let. Me. Go! Whoremonger!" the redhead screamed clearly in a harsh voice and used his legs to kick the older man.  
  
Crawford's gripped the boy's wrist harder, when he began to struggle wildly. The older man couldn't think of anything; he was trying unsuccessfully to calm the redhead down. The boy was inconsolable, screaming the words 'Dirty old man', 'Leecher', 'Pervert' over and over again and kicking uncontrollably. Yohji stepped forward trying to help the American but the boy's kicks had thrown him off balance.  
  
Ken peeked out from the crack of his door. When he saw that Crawford was holding another young man who was struggling against him, he stepped out and stared at him inquisitively. The American grip loosened and the redhead took this opportunity to punch Crawford hard in the stomach. Hissing, the older man let go of the boy completely. The redhead ran blindly towards the retreating brunet, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Run!" The redhead told him, pulling him as he spoke.  
  
"Uh?" Ken shifted his eyes between Crawford, Yohji and Schuldig, pleading for help. He grimaced when the young man accidentally grazed his wound. Crawford moved forward, yanking the young man forcefully away from the soccer player and he could hear the redhead screaming in pain.  
  
The boy breathed harshly, his chest went up and down in a frantic rhythm, glaring fiercely at Crawford, wailing and fighting to free himself.  
  
At the next moment the room went still.  
  
Crawford lost his patience and raised his free hand, slapping the boy across the face. His strike was so hard that his fingerprints were stamped on the redhead's pale skin.  
  
Ran ceased his struggle. His face went white and his haunted eyes began to stare at Crawford numbly.  
  
"Brad." the German started.  
  
"Don't. Say. A. Word." The American hissed. Schuldig quickly closed his mouth.  
  
Ken's eyes were on him. The boy swallowed in reprehension. He had never seen Crawford like this before. The look on his face really frightened him.  
  
Crawford was infuriated! He was furious at himself for hitting the innocent boy. The redhead had done nothing wrong. He just lost his temper.  
  
He could still feel the tingling sensation in his. Ran closed his eyes, threw up his hands and let out a wrenching cry. Slamming both hands over his face, he recoiled to the floor.  
  
The boy lay motionless on the floor. Crawford carried him back to the room, leaving the stunned Ken, Schuldig and Yohji behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Minutes later, Schuldig knocked softly. He waited for a few seconds and when there was no answer, he slowly turned the doorknob and poked his head through the slight opening. He saw Crawford on the bed, supporting the stiff body lying on top of him. The boy was still like a mannequin. His eyes were closed, hands fisted and clearly still in shock. His head was propped on the older man shoulder, with his face flopped down.  
  
The German entered the room and closed the door. The clicking sound made the redhead take a deep breath. He let it out again and nestled his head under Crawford's chin and made a low-pitched whimpering sound.  
  
"What really happened?" He asked.  
  
Crawford look up at his friend, his fingers were stroking the young man's moistened hair, smoothing it. The redhead whined softly at his movement. "He saw me kissing Ken."  
  
"Oh?" In other circumstances, Schuldig might have teased the older man to no end. "Why."  
  
"In a compromising manner," Crawford added.  
  
His friend raised one of his eyebrows. "How compromising?"  
  
"Too compromising!"  
  
He walked towards his American friend and sat down at the edge of the bed. Ran remained still. The redhead's shoulders were rigid and tense, immobile in his position. He flinched when Crawford's finger reached his face, caressing the part where the slap marks were.  
  
"I blew it!" The older man said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He is going to hate me now!"  
  
The German sighed. "You and your goddamn temper. Didn't you attend that Anger Management Course last year?"  
  
The American merely glared at his friend. The German quieted, his eyes roaming at the lithe body on top of Crawford. Beautiful, vicious and unstable! What a combination. He turned his eyes back to the older man.  
  
"I supposed a normal person might be disgusted, embarrassed or at least shocked when they see a guy kissing another guy, but."  
  
The American nodded. ". He freaked out, like I was going to hurt Ken."  
  
"Seeing you with Ken triggered something in his memory? Victim of sexual abuse?"  
  
"Maybe." The American answered as he pulled the redhead back to rest on top of him when he began to slip. "I am going to take a look his medical background. Reports, Charts, Statistics, Graph. Everything."  
  
"Isn't all that stuff ." The German raised his fingers and formed an inverted comma sign "Confidential?"  
  
The American's lips formed into a small smirk. "I have my ways. By the way, could you please order some takeout lunch for all of us later? I'd like to stay with him for a little bit longer."  
  
The German nodded and straightened up, he placed his fingers on the younger man's face. "Crawford didn't mean to hurt you." The boy did not answer, merely frowned and began to burrow his face into the older man's chest.  
  
Before the German left the room, Crawford called his name and he turned again.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
The older man shifted his body slowly letting the boy slide away from him. The redhead made a protesting sound, his breathing was slow and his lips were slightly parted. The boy's body, however, was still tense. Crawford moved a little and sat halfway up in the bed, watching the younger man's fine features.  
  
'God, he's so stunning.' The older man admitted silently. He eventually laid down by the boy's side, making sure his movements would not scare the redhead again. Crawford let his fingers wander across the boy's cheek and withdrew when there was a slight movement. The older man let out a heavy breath and without thinking, he pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. Ran let out a soft mewling sound and without opening his eyes, Ran pressed his face to the hard chest against him and began to cry silently.  
  
"Shh.." The older man soothed the boy and wiped the tears away. Somehow, he was unable to stop there and he began to trace the outline of the boy's cheek and moving down towards the chest. Ran was wearing nothing except the long pants; Crawford had taken off his shirt earlier as it was torn when he threw his big tantrum. Crawford noticed that the boy had pale smooth skin and was amazed over how soft and supple the feel of it under his fingertips was. His fingers then moved towards the other's shoulder blades and stopped at the collarbone. Touching the redhead felt right somehow, it felt like he was exploring virgin territory and he felt something stirring in his groins. He quickly jerked his hand away and cursed himself for losing control. "I'm sorry," he whispered finally.  
  
Crawford pulled the body closer and draped his arm around the boy. He knew that Ran was still awake, his body was still tense and he could feel the hot breath against his chest.  
  
Crawford heard a single mewl before he saw Persia jump up on the bed. The kitten walked towards the older man and began to rub his body against the American's back and climbed gracefully on top of the man. Crawford didn't move and let Persia strut around on his body before he settled between him and the redhead. The kitten stretched itself before yawning and coiled its body between the two men. It opened one of its eyes lazily, saw Crawford watching and mewled softly before snuggling his head against them.  
  
And the three of them fell asleep at same time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was afternoon, Yohji was sitting on the couch when he saw Crawford descend the stairs. He quirked an eyebrow at the older man who looked a little bit ruffled.  
  
Crawford sat down on the sofa lazily and turned his eyes to Yohji. "Where's Schu?"  
  
"Out. Buying lunch!"  
  
Crawford frowned. "I just told him to order a takeout, not to go out and buy food."  
  
Yohji smirked. "He had a sudden crave for Chinese food. Most particularly shark fin soup."  
  
Crawford snorted. "He sound like a pregnant woman."  
  
"God forbid!"  
  
"Ken?" The older man asked.  
  
"Asleep."  
  
Crawford sighed.  
  
Yohji begin to stare at Crawford.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd like to know what just happened."  
  
"Nothing happened, he just freaked out," the older man answered and said no more.  
  
Yohji waited for a further explanation but when Crawford refused to say more on the subject, he said, "I did some checking on Ran. I went to his school."  
  
Crawford straightened, waiting for the blond to continue.  
  
"Based on what I learned from his teachers, Ran began to change about a year ago."  
  
"Change? How?"  
  
"He became moodier, hostile and defiant. Then he became more depressed and withdrawn, refused to talk to anyone. Skipping classes and his kendo training. The teachers even caught him crying and babbling to himself. When they tried to ask him, he just ran."  
  
The young detective took a deep breath before continued. "He began to lock himself up in the school toilet. Sometimes the teachers could hear him slamming himself on the toilet door. Then he started to have anxiety attacks, you know-flushed face; dry mouth, shortness of breath, palpitation- He even fainted several times in the classroom."  
  
"Did you ask them why the sudden change?"  
  
Yohji shook his head. "They didn't know. They even called his parents when he didn't turn up at school. His parents refused to say anything. The last thing they know, he was taken to a Private Hospital."  
  
"Private Hospital? Which one?"  
  
The blond shrugged. "That's the funny part. No one knows."  
  
"Except his parents and sister."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Both men remained silent for a while. Crawford could see that Yohji was fidgeting; something was bothering him. "You had something to ask me?"  
  
Yohji let out a big sigh. "I don't mean to pry. Ken told me about the kissing." His voice trailed off.  
  
Damn! Why does Ken have to tell him? Crawford waited for the blond to continue.  
  
"I. I. just like to know how serious. you know. you. and umm. Ken. umm.."  
  
"How seriously I take Ken?"  
  
Yohji nodded slowly. He had seen Crawford's temper and he didn't want to see it again.  
  
Crawford opened his mouth; he was about to answer when.  
  
"Hon-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-y! I'm h-o-o-o-o-me!" Schuldig came in with his bright smile carrying two plastic bags with him.  
  
"I'm hungry!" He declared.  
  
Both men rose from their seats and smiled warmly at the German. The subject on Ken was forgotten, at least for now. They followed the German towards the kitchen. Schuldig placed the Chinese takeout on the table and looked thoughtfully at Crawford.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't know what Ran liked. So, I bought what the lunch box called Benjo. Bingo."  
  
"Bento!" Yohji interrupted.  
  
"Ahh. ping pong. clever koi. as a reward. you and I are going to have a bath together!" Schuldig grinned at the blond and batted his eyelashes. Yohji snorted.  
  
Crawford rolled his eyes and took the lunch box from the German and without another word, he headed towards the boy's room. The older man was not sure if the young man was sleeping, the redhead was curling himself in a fetal position on the big bed. The older man left the food on the side table; he was about to leave when he heard the young man stir. He turned around; the redhead was watching him.  
  
"I bought lunch for you" With that sentence, the older man turned to leave; Persia jumped down from the bed and followed the older man out. He could hear a soft protesting sound from the redhead when he closed the door. He paused for a second before he decided to lock it.  
  
The older man sighed. Now, another young man to attend. He stood outside the room where Ken was , before giving the door a soft knock and entered.  
  
Crawford closed the door behind him and walked towards the young brunet who was facing the wall. May be he was too afraid to look at him. He didn't blame Ken if he would decide not to see him again after what he had done to the redhead.  
  
He reached his hand out and turned the boy to face him. Ken flinched but he didn't resist when the older man touched him.  
  
"My weakness is." He began, he hated telling people about his weakness but the young brunet must know if he wanted to have a relationship with him.  
  
"I lose my temper easily and what you saw is the product of me losing it. What you've seen is who I am."  
  
Ken did not answer, he studied the older man's features for a second before he took the hand and entwined it neatly with his own. "He's pretty!"  
  
"Huh?" Crawford stared at the boy.  
  
"I said. he's pretty."  
  
"You noticed."  
  
"Uh-huh! Who is he?"  
  
"Someone that need help badly but can't say it. Now, forget about him and have lunch." Ken nodded and gave the older man another one of his shy smiles.  
  
Crawford pulled the younger man closer and embraced him. "Let's go down."  
  
Crawford, Yohji, Schuldig and Ken sat silently at the dining table, each of them was drowned in their own thoughts. A moment later Farfello joined them.  
  
Crawford was thinking only about Ran. He would speak further with Schuldig on this matter, especially after all the information he received from the blond.  
  
Yohji was thinking about Ken's relationship with Crawford, he wanted to talk again with the older man but not with Ken around.  
  
Ken was thinking about the kiss he had shared with the American and he really wanted to talk with someone about how he felt towards the older man.  
  
Farfello was thinking of buying the new model of a shovel that he saw in the infomercials.  
  
And Schuldig was thinking when he could eat. He saw that his lover and his friend were frowning, Ken was gazing dreamily over the ceiling and the Irishman was smiling to himself.  
  
The fiery redhead let out a loud cough. "Are we eating or are we having a wall staring contest?"  
  
As if agreeing with Schuldig, Persia jumped up on the table and began to sniff the plastic bags and purr seductively when he smelled the fried chicken in one of them.  
  
All of them begin eating; none of them said a word about Ran and Crawford, to Schuldig's surprise, was feeding Persia slices of fried chicken on the dining table.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Schuldig stretched and smiled to himself when he saw the big oval bathtub in front of him. He loved soaking himself and relax his muscles in the warm water. And today, he really needed it.  
  
They had finished their lunch ten minutes ago. Crawford had excused himself, retreating to his study room. Ken was back in his room, resuming his sleeping. The young soccer player was still sore by his previous accident and his lover was reading the newspaper. Schuldig felt like he needed a nice soaking bath.  
  
He ran the water for the tub, adjusting the hot and cold water trying to get the right temperature. He took the lavender scented bubble bath and poured it into the running water and also few drops of relaxing oil. The scents of lavender filled the rooms and his nose. He inhaled slowly and smiled to himself again. When the water reached his desired level, he turned it off and took off his clothes; letting them pile underneath his feet he climbed into the tub and closed his eyes.  
  
He heard a soft knock and grinned when his lover curled his lips and pouted. "Well. well. well. someone started without me."  
  
"You're late, blond boy, so I decided to indulge myself in this luxurious bath."  
  
"Are you forfeiting my main prize for giving you the right answer for the lunch box earlier?"  
  
The German couldn't help himself from giggling and extended his hands. "Come. You shall be rewarded accordingly."  
  
This time Yohji grinned and took off his clothes, piling them together with his lover's discarded ones and slid into the tub. "Crawford surely knows the best way to let the body relax, doesn't he?"  
  
"He sure do. Now sit down with your back facing me, I'm giving you a thorough massage. hmm.. Schuldig's massage parlor at your service."  
  
"Are you doing some role playing now?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Anything to please you."  
  
Yohji chuckled. "Schu.."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Did Crawford tell you anything about the earlier incident?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Can I know too?"  
  
"Will it be better if you heard it from Crawford himself?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's too tightlipped on it," the blond sighed.  
  
"He had his own reason, love, he will tell you when he's ready."  
  
Yohji nodded and let out a satisfied sigh when his lover massaged his back. "What about Ken then?"  
  
"What about him?" Schuldig asked as his hands rubbed his lover's spine.  
  
"Do you always answer a questions with a questions?" He gasped. "Oh.. That feels good, you have amazingly talented hands."  
  
Schuldig chuckled slightly. "My hands will give you an amazing service if you stop asking questions."  
  
"But I need to know, his feeling towards Ken. I don't want Ken hurt, if he really falls in love with Crawford, this will be his first time."  
  
"I know, but don't you think Crawford knows that too? Why don't you just let them explore each other and move slowly with their relationship? Now, shut up, stop worrying and let Schu's most talented fingers work their way over this important client," he said as he turned Yohji to face him.  
  
The German kissed his lover tenderly, moving his hands lazily up and down on the chest and his fingers brushed the blond's nipples. Yohji moaned at the touch and deepened the kiss, sliding his own hands beneath the water, bracketing the German's hip.  
  
Schuldig groaned and slowly, he worked his fingers lazily until he found what he was looking for, his lover arousal and began to stroke it lovingly. He heard a satisfied moan from Yohji. They locked their gazes together, "Take me?" "Yohji asked.  
  
"With pleasure," he answered. "How much do you think I should charge you?"  
  
"You may have my body and my soul," the blond answered.  
  
"Good bargain.." Schuldig's fingers found the blond's entrance and circled it with his fingertip before pressing in. "Oh! God." he heard his lover groan again as his expert finger touched the hidden spot. Yohji bucked his hips, looking at his German lover; eyes fill with love and desire. "Be inside me. Now. please."  
  
Schuldig happily complied, he pulled his finger free and held Yohji's body over him. The blond leaned back and lowered himself slowly. He let out a pleasured shout when he felt his lover's erection pressed against him, entering him. The German guided his lover up and down his rock hard flesh and was rewarded with a loud moan whenever he brushed against Yohji's prostate.  
  
"Come for me, love," Yohji complied helplessly as Schuldig thrust upwards harder, eliciting more moans from them both. Not letting Schuldig do all the work, the blond lifted himself up and down; letting the bubbles and the water slosh over the side of the tub, wetting the carpet. Schuldig reached out for his lover's arousal and begin to stroke it rapidly. One final thrust from him resulted in both of them reached their completion together.  
  
Schuldig wrapped his arms around Yohji's slumped figure and said. " How's the massage service?"  
  
"A hundred per cent satisfaction guaranteed," the blond answered faintly.  
  
He held his lover tightly when he heard a knock.  
  
"Yes?" Schuldig answered.  
  
"Stop being so loud, the chibis are coming back soon," he heard Crawford's voice.  
  
"Oh.. Sod off, Brad!" Schuldig giggled.  
  
They could hear Crawford grunt from outside. Yohji shook his head and looked at the floor. "I don't think Crawford would like the carpet wet."  
  
"Yeah.. I don't think he do." Schuldig said and leaned against the blond capturing his lover's mouth for another kiss. In his mind, right now, what was important was to hold Yohji and deal with that problem later.  
  
~TBC~ 


	9. Haunted Memories

Disclaimer: As per Chapter 1  
  
Warning: This is slash fic!!!!! So please do not read if you dont like that kind of fic. (I didnt receive any flame yet but just in case....)  
  
AN: First of all... sorry for the long waiting. I was really busy during the year end due to office reports and of course with all the season's greetings and calendars and diaries to be distributed. Gomen ne minna- san!!!  
  
Secondly, I am one of Lord of the Rings mania, so, I was distracted with all the fics that concerning Aragorn/Legolas and also the movies.. *still drooling over Legolas* (I drool over Legolas and not Orlando Bloom). So, there goes my writing......  
  
Thirdly, about this Chapter, I made up all the medical part of it. So, If it doesnt make sense.. *grin* just ignore it, because if I were an expert than I will be an MD instead of sitting here in the office writing long reports^^. This story will be quite long, so just in case, if anyone realise that there are discrepancies in my plot, please tell me, so that I may ractify it. Thank you^^  
  
Okay, enough rambling, people dont want to read your mumbling. Here is Chapter 9.  
  
Haunted Memories  
  
The past week had been relatively quiet in his house. Ran still refused to talk, shutting down to everyone including him. But that didn't mean that he could be fooled. The older man had been hearing soft cries and whimpers emanating from the room during night. In the mornings, Farfello would find him curled inside the closet, burrowing his face in the midst of crumpled bed-clothes or coiling underneath the bed.  
  
But still, whenever Crawford entered the room, the boy would gaze away from him, clamping his mouth shut. Sometimes it was so unbearable that the older man was torn between strangling the pretty face just to get a response or embrace him in his arms. Didn't the boy know that they only wished to help him and not to hurt him? Oh! Okay! That would be an understatement, he had hurt the boy, but that had been unintentional. The redhead would have hurt himself badly, or worse; hurting the people around him if he had continued his struggle. It had been the right thing to do at that moment.  
  
'Is that so? Or are you just feeling guilty and trying to justify your wrongdoing by thinking it was right thing?' He chastised himself. He couldn't find any other way to calm the young man down. He hated what he had done but he couldn't turn back time to undo it.  
  
But today, it surprised him when the redhead had come down for dinner with everyone. Ken was looking at the young man cynically. Ran, in turn, was staring back at the soccer player with his stoic face. The two chibis who usually were playing pranks and making noise during dinner were quiet. The only voice they could hear was the kitten mewling at its owner.  
  
Crawford let Persia ate with them.. Of course, after a silent argument with the German. For him, it was inappropriate to let the kitten eat on the table, but his frown was rewarded with an irritating pointed look from his friend and he had given in. He didn't want to create a scene, especially when he saw that the young man was already smiling as Persia jumped on his bowl and scattered his food all over the table. Then the kitten jumped again, this time trying to catch the fallen food. It somehow dominated his house, pampered by almost everyone and especially by Omi and Nagi whom yesterday had cleared the pet shop by buying bags and bags of toys using their supplementary cards.  
  
Then he heard a small laugh coming from the boy when Persia skidded out off the table, climbing up again within seconds, growling angrily at his food bowl. The kitten strutted slowly towards the older man, mewling pleadingly when it saw the chicken wing on his plate. The older man sighed inwardly. Out of everyone, why him? He tried to ignore Persia, but like its owner, the kitten was quite stubborn; mewling loudly at him till he couldn't stand it when all eyes were on him, especially a certain pair of amethyst ones. He sliced the chicken and offered it to the black fur ball. Persia caught the food that was given to him, grunting openly at everyone at the table with the chicken in his mouth.  
  
Crawford caught the redhead's eyes watching him; the young man quickly averted his gaze away - but not before giving him one of his rare smiles. Crawford's heart skipped at that moment. It was mesmerizing. The smile was beautiful, innocent and yet warm. Even Schuldig paused in the middle of his meal, gaping at the redhead, captivated. He resumed his meal with a wince, probably because Yohji had pinched him somewhere when he realized where his boyfriend's attention was.  
  
The older man shook his head and turned to look at Ken. The young man was frowning. He had fulfilled his promise in getting the young soccer player his new motorbike and the brunet had been staying with him since his accident along with Schuldig and Yohji. Not that he minded; his house was big enough for him, Farfello, Nagi and Omi to stay. But, the problem was, Ran. He knew he didn't have to justify his decision to Ken to keep the young man in his house but he didn't want Ken to think that he was some kind of perverted old man that liked to keep young boys. He would need Yohji to clarify it further to his half-brother because no one should know that the redhead was with him.  
  
He had reasons why he needed this secrecy; he didn't want Yohji getting into trouble with his Superiors for hiding the main witness or a possible suspect for mass murder and of course another reason was.. Somehow, he wanted to protect the young man. He didn't know from what but he vowed silently, that whatever the young man feared would not get the chance to hurt him again. There was something about the boy and whenever he looked into the other's clear pure amethyst eyes, he saw fear, terror, desperation and despair, but sometimes.. Yes. Sometimes. He could also see longing.  
  
After dinner, Schuldig led the young man back to his room, whispering something at him. The boy who held his head downcast and with hands clutching his precious kitten, nodded slowly. Ken informed him that he was going back to his hostel to pick up some of his things and the chibis were back to their normal activities - computer games. Farfello cleared the table with Yohji's help and the older man retreated to his study room.  
  
His sanctuary. He needed to think. Somehow. Somewhere from the depth of his heart, he felt something towards the young man. He thought he loved Ken, but why, why was there a constant nagging at the back of his mind that it was not what he wanted? It felt like buzzing flies and it was really annoying him. For the first time in his life, he was confused. That was bad. He was never confused, he always knew what to do and what to decide.  
  
Now. he needed distraction. To think of it... lots of distraction. Reading files could be a good idea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Feeling weary, Crawford pulled off his glasses and placed them on the table before he rubbed his face with his hands. Slumping in his chair, he closed his eyes momentarily before looking again at the files on his desk. His distraction. The word 'Fujimiya' was boldly stamped in black on the brown cover. Medical reports! He had received them yesterday morning after using his connections at the hospital to obtain it. Luckily, the boy was treated in the hospital where he had been one of the surgical doctors. One phone call and the past useful favors had landed the reports on his table.  
  
He heard a soft rap on the door, but he didn't need to turn around and see whom it was; he already knew. Schuldig came in with a overly bright face but immediately changed it to a frown, staring at the older man.  
  
"Yes?" The older man asked as he glanced from the file that he was reading.  
  
"Whose files are those?"  
  
"Ran's."  
  
"Are you sure?" The German asked with an disbelieving note in his voice.  
  
"These are just a fairytale in the form of files." The American replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
Schuldig was about to walk away again when Crawford called out. "I didn't mean to vent my frustration on you. It's just." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Something about what's inside those files troubles you?"  
  
His older friend nodded. "What does the files say about him?"  
  
"Why don't you read it?" The older man replied.  
  
"Since you've read it, why don't you be a gentleman and give me a summary?"  
  
The American muttered the words 'lazy ass' towards his friend. Schuldig smirked and hopped up on Crawford's big mahogany desk, crossing his legs.  
  
"His first hospital admission." Crawford rose as he began laying the files out on the table, "His mother found him in the bathroom, he was not breathing. She tried CPR when she wasn't able to wake him up. Brought him to ER. The doctors did the normal tests and found nothing wrong. He was dismissed the next day."  
  
"Three days later, his father found him sprawling on the stairs outside front door when he came back from work, gasping for air. Again he was rushed to ER."  
  
The older man took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. "They did extra tests, blood count and a chest X-ray. He was perfectly normal and recovered on the day itself. The parents were ready to bring him home but the doctor insisted for him to stay in the hospital for another day for further observation. He was dismissed two days later."  
  
"A day after he was dismissed, he fell down the stairs, vomiting and retching and his body turned blue."  
  
The German gasped.  
  
"Another ER. The doctor said he was lucky, nothing broken from the fall. Read this file, it's interesting." Crawford threw one of the files to the German who caught it and began to open it.  
  
"New attacks three weeks after his fall. Spasms and seizures," Crawford supplied.  
  
"Seizures?"  
  
"In the middle of the night, his parents rushed him to the hospital and they referred him to the Neurology Specialists."  
  
The American nodded. "This time, they put him through CAT Scan, MRI, Toxicology test and all the neuroradiology tests, to see if he had a tumor in his brain that might have caused the seizures, but nothing came out."  
  
"Recurring unexplainable illness." Crawford could hear the younger man mumbling to himself while reading the report.  
  
Crawford groaned. "Since then, he was admitted at least twice in a week, mostly for seizures."  
  
"But none of them could find out what's wrong with him?" Schuldig looked at his friend questioningly.  
  
Crawford shook his head, he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I was thinking about a disease called Maschunsen. What do you think?"  
  
The American watched as his young friend took his coffee cup and sipped. Schuldig and his irritating habits, maybe his friend enjoyed annoying him.  
  
The German heard the older man's grumbles and grinned at him before he became serious again. "Fictitious illness?"  
  
"A.k.a. Munchausen Syndrome. Do you remember one of my cases that I referred to you - the 15 year old girl from Honshu?"  
  
Schuldig nodded. "How could I forget that one? Self-poisoning and self- mutilating. After few sessions, I found out that 'affection' was her motive for her self-destruction. She did it all because of you. Your affection." Both men went silent for a while before he continued. "So you think Ran did it all to himself? What. after 19 years of his life, he decided that being sick is an adventure? And if he actually did it for affection, whose affection?"  
  
"You treat his sister right? What if he is starving for his parents' attention when they begin to ignore him and concentrate more on his sister?"  
  
"According to these records, his illness didn't occur during Aya's comatose state. In fact, I know Aya got a job right after she was back on her feet again. She called me the day she got it, squealing happily. Ran began to deteriorate after she had begun working, as a secretary if I am not mistaken. If it was affection that Ran wanted from his parents, shouldn't he'd done that during his sister's coma?"  
  
The older man sighed. 'Damn! There goes my theory' "Argument accepted! Do you think he's having a psychosis? With all the symptoms, nervous attacks, delirious and hallucinating?"  
  
"Could be. What about drug abuse? A long term use of drugs may cause psychosis."  
  
"He was tested on PCP, LSD, Cocaine and all the streets drugs available - you name it; they tested it. Negative."  
  
Both men were silence for a moment. Schuldig continued reading the file, scanning and trying to look for clues while Crawford didn't waste anymore time and grabbed another file. He was about to start on it when he heard a loud snap from his friend's direction.  
  
"Surrendering already?" He asked.  
  
The usual happy face of his friend had turned to a frown, another traits of his friend's habit that he had learned over the years of their friendship. Nothing could make him frown unless he was annoyed because he couldn't get the answers he was looking for.  
  
"Negative. Fine. Healthy." He heard Schuldig grumbling, when he suddenly turned to look at Crawford. "What about psychological poisoning?"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Someone using hallucinogens for mind-manipulation. Driving him crazy?"  
  
"That's quite a theory. Keep in mind that there were no trace of drugs or poison in his system to support your hypothesis."  
  
The older man was surprised when Schuldig reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I know it sounds like nonsense or may be farfetched, but hear me out, okay?"  
  
Before the older man could answer, he continued and asked, "Have you ever heard of plants or herbs called Belladonna, a tree with trumpet-like white or yellow flowers with large smooth podlike fruits or maybe burgmansia shrubs?"  
  
Crawford nodded and kept his gaze on his friend. He knew those kinds of plants, which were not available in Japan, but more in remote mountain areas in another country.  
  
"These kinds of plants, from what I learned, were known as mind-altering plants. Before the modern science, the natives had been using these kind of herbs by brewing them as a relaxant or anesthetic. Calculated consumption of this brew will cause major freak outs, delirium, hallucinating and profound memory loss, which our boy had. Anyone, Brad, with a knowledge how to use these types of herbs or plants could used it to manipulate him."  
  
"And these kind of herbs are untraceable." The older man supplied.  
  
"Exactly!!" Schuldig exclaimed excitedly. "These plants, they are not drugs. They're natural, just like you consuming primrose oil as part of your health routine every evening."  
  
"Let's say that you are right. Who would want him crazy?"  
  
The German shrugged. "That's what we have to find out ourselves. I couldn't get anything from him. As I told you one of the major effects are memory loss. If I was right about this, we should check his last hospitalization. Yohji told me that he was admitted to some Private Institution, but he didn't know which. If I know which hospital it is. I could have a serious talk with whoever runs those facilities!"  
  
Crawford nodded and was about to say something when he heard a noise from outside his door - a repeating scratching sound.  
  
"Expecting someone?" Schuldig asked.  
  
Crawford stood up from his chair and walked towards the door, opening it.  
  
Persia was up on his hind paws, scratching the wooden ledge with his front paws. The little fur ball bobbed his head up and mewled loudly at the older man.  
  
Crawford stepped aside to let the kitten in. The black fur ball walked into the study room and began to rub itself against the American's leg lazily. When Crawford ignored him and began to move away, Persia latched his claws at the hem of the older man trousers.  
  
The older man shook his head and stooped down. "Naughty Persia," he said as he tried to free the little paws from his pants.  
  
"He likes you," the older man heard Schuldig said. "I really envy you, you know." The German smirked when he saw that the little fluff ball was sinking his head under Crawford's chin, purring contentedly and pawing at the older man's face softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are just a magnet to all cute things."  
  
The American rolled his eyes and carried Persia to the desk and sat down. Persia waited until the older man had settled down before jumping on his lap. The small kitten coiled himself in the older man's lap happily and started to groom himself leisurely.  
  
Schuldig grinned. Crawford groaned.  
  
"By the way, where is your other half?"  
  
"Resuming his investigation. There is a sister that he has to find."  
  
"I thought he forgot. After all you gave him quite a massage , almost every night, so I heard."  
  
The German's face turned to a nice shade of red. "Could we continue our discussion later? I need to go to the bathroom and I think I'll leave you and your cute admirer to have some quality time together."  
  
The older man rolled his eyes, his fingers unconsciously rubbing Persia who was now yawning on his lap. "Yes," the older man replied. Then he remembered something and before Schuldig stepped out from his study room, he asked, "Didn't Yohji say that Asuka was going to the Tomoe's residence, If I am not mistaken, last week?"  
  
"Yeah! She did meet the father but she didn't get any useful information. It seems that this time the daughter did not inform her own father of the destination of her vacation. The father have agreed to help the police in finding out his daughter whereabouts. I think that's where Yohji is heading. In fact, I am waiting for his phone call. Hopefully, by finding his sister, we could acquire more constructive answers about her brother." With that last statement, Schuldig let himself out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
He knew he had been testing everyone's patience, but he just couldn't help it. He didn't know if he could trust them and why should he trust them? They wouldn't believe what he told them anyway, just like his sister and his parents. So, he decided to remain silent as his best defense, and that meant that he would be forever trapped in this unwanted world of nightmares.  
  
So, when the man with the bright red hair came in this afternoon, trying to talk to him again and of course.. after what had happened last night, he talked. They talked about Persia, about how the kitten needed to be anthelmintic therapy and vaccinated. They also talked about books he liked to read and games he liked to play. But when Schuldig tried to talk to him about what had made him end up like this, he refused to answer.  
  
The truth was, he didn't know what to answer or what to tell them. His mind was still clouded and hazy and he was afraid. It wasn't the days that frightened him but the nights. Nights were unbearable to him with the same dream that kept haunting him. He woke up sweating, frightened and every time he heard footsteps outside his room, he jumped from the bed and quickly hid inside the closet, shaking and when he heard the steps pause in front of the door, he cried and cried until he fell asleep.  
  
Maybe they were right. He was crazy. Just maybe. Maybe. it was all in his mind. The screaming boy, the naked man, the pleas, the cries. were all hallucinations. But.. it sure looked real.  
  
Last night, however, he had the worst nightmare ever. He dreamt of the day he was sent to that darn place..  
  
He was alone at home that day.  
  
His parents and Aya had gone out for grocery-shopping. He heard the doorbell rang and he thought that it was them. Quickly, he opened the door and smiled brightly. He was just out from the hospital again and usually his parents would cook him something nice for dinner. He didn't know why he was constantly sick - he hadn't been a person who would easily get sick before.  
  
But the sight of the person that greeted him at the door had made his face pale. The man was smiling at him. He stood there, frozen, unable to scream or do anything. He was not expecting this and winced as the man reached out and stroke his face. Before he could slam the door closed, the man, the one he feared the most, had forcedly pushed the door open, stepping into the house and causing him to stagger backwards. He was smiling maliciously at him and the sound of the door clicking closed was terrifying.  
  
He was not given a chance to move when the man strode towards him, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. He cried out in pain before he was being pulled into an embrace with his back pressed against his sister's employer.  
  
"Such a breathtaking creature you are. Sinfully beautiful." He heard the man whisper hoarsely in his ear. He began to whimper when he felt the man's tongue licking his ear. "So beautiful." The man said again and again as if worshipping him in his most insidious way.  
  
No matter how hard he tried twist away from the other man's grip, he couldn't. Instead, he could feel the rubbery fingers begin snaking into his shirt, stroking his chest and to his horror, the fingers had reached the most sensitive part of his chest. His nipples.  
  
With that, he began thrashing his way out from the man's grip but it was a useless effort, his wrist was still at the man's mercy. Abruptly, the man turned him around to face him, eyes firmly locked at his lips. "So incredibly inviting," he said as he leaned closer. Ran took an opportunity to kick the man's shin with his legs, as a result, he was slapped hard before he was thrown into the wall.  
  
"I see. Baby need a lesson not to displease Daddy." the man told him as he scurried away, trying to reach the kitchen where he maybe could find something to defend himself with from the advancing man.  
  
The man was after him, moving languidly as if he knew that Ran had nowhere to run and to his horror the man reached for a kitchen knife. Ran's eyes widened in horror and in his attempt to back away he had tripped and fallen.  
  
He was about to scramble away when he heard a voice laughing gleefully and then the man was suddenly sitting on top of him and hindered any movement.  
  
Within seconds, the man had flipped him and changed their positions so that Ran was on top of him. What he didn't expect was that the man had placed the knife in his hand. He panicked and tried to throw it away but the man was holding his hand tightly and making a false pretense that Ran was about to stab him and he was trying to defend himself. He was confused, then, he understood why.  
  
There were sounds of hasty footsteps from the hall towards the kitchen and when Ran turned he saw his father shouting at him to stop and snatched the knife, throwing it as far as possible from him and tried to detangle his body away from the man who was panting heavily, wearing a panicked face.  
  
He was struggling in his father's grip, shouting obscenities towards the old man.  
  
"I don't know what happened. One minute, he opened the door and the next he attacked me," The man said.  
  
"LIAR!!! Tousan! Don't believe him, please. Kaasan, Aya-chan. He tried to.. He tried to. " He was sobbing frantically before he finally said, ".. to rape me."  
  
"Stop it, Ran!" his sister bellowed. "How could you accuse my boss of such a thing? He's a nice person!"  
  
"HE'S NOT NICE!!" He yelled and tried to attack the man again but was stopped by his old man who was holding him tightly.  
  
The man shook his head at his father. "I just dropped by to give your daughter her bonus."  
  
Aya bowed her head slightly, feeling ashamed of her brother's attitude. "I'm sorry."  
  
The man smiled at Aya and shook his head. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault," he said before turning his gaze towards Ran. "Obviously, your son needs expert help, Fujimiya."  
  
"I know.." His father sighed and looked flustered." He's been sick for the past 10 months. We don't know what's wrong with him. I didn't know he would be this violent, trying to hurt you. I'm really sorry." His father's voice faltered.  
  
The man thought for a few seconds before speaking up. "Why don't you send him to some expert where he could be helped. A Private Hospital?"  
  
"I couldn't afford it. He's been in and out of hospitals for more than half a year. To admit him permanently and find a cure to whatever his illness is will costs us a lot. Most of our savings have gone for his medical care. I really don't know what's wrong with him, he used to be a soft, loving and shy boy." His father said as he looked lovingly at his son, pressing a kiss on Ran's forehead, who was squirming and cursing in his grip.  
  
"Don't worry about the cost, Fujimiya. I own a good hospital for a special cases like your son. And since Aya is working with me, I extended her medical benefit to her family members as well."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Mr."  
  
"NO!!! Please. Tousan! I'm not crazy! Please. Don't do this to me, don't send me away.. Pleaaaase!!"  
  
"Shhh. Ran! Listen to me. Listen to Tousan! I didn't do this because I hate you or don't love you. This man offered to help you. You want to better again right, son?" Fujimiya said, trying to console his now shivering son.  
  
"Please. No."  
  
"We can send him today, if you agree." The man said.  
  
His father began to cry as he said, "Yes.."  
  
The next thing he remembered was waking up in a white room, strapped to a bed and the man was leering at him, caressing his face. "I got you where I wanted." He said as his hands begin roaming down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Then he woke up! Shivering hard, eyes frantically looking around him. "It's not real.. It's not real.. It's just a dream," he said it over and over again until someone opened the door and he saw Crawford.  
  
The older man quickly moved toward him and opened his arms. Without thinking, he jumped from the bed, lunging towards the American and wrapped both his hands around the older man's waist and buried his head in his chest. At that moment, he didn't care anymore, he'd had enough. If Crawford's wanted to hurt him, so be it. But the older man did nothing, merely stood there, embracing him, rocking him back and forth, stroking his back softly, trying to sooth him, whispering words of comfort, telling him that he was safe with a promise to protect him before leading him back to bed.  
  
Crawford had stayed with him that night and for the first night in many months, he was not haunted by the dreams. Instead, he dreamt of someone who cared for him, loved him, wouldn't hurt him but protected him.  
  
When he woke up, it was nearly dawn and Crawford was still there. He nuzzled closer, tightening his embrace. He looked at older man sleeping face. Again, he didn't know what possessed him as he leaned closer and gave the sleeping man a light kiss on the lips. 'Maybe.' He fell asleep again with a smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the bathroom, Schuldig could hear the gate open and the sound of the motorbike being parked. He knew it was Ken, probably back from his hostel. The college was on break and usually he would stay Yohji and Schuldig during the term in the spare room that he had prepared whenever the boy decided to stay with them. In Crawford's residence, a room wasn't a problem. His friend's house could accommodate the whole soccer team if he wanted to.  
  
Ken opened the wooden door and saw Schuldig, "Hi!" the young boy said.  
  
"Hi!" He answered. "Going for your practice tomorrow?" He asked when he saw that the boy was carrying his football gear.  
  
"No! Crawford don't allow me to practice until my wound is fully healed."  
  
"He really cared."  
  
The boy shrugged and nodded slowly. "Uh-huh! Guess so. Maybe."  
  
"What do you mean by 'guess so'? What's bothering you? You know you can talk to me."  
  
Ken stared at the German for a while, hesitating before he opened his mouth. "I don't know. Maybe. He. " The young boy quickly shut his mouth and slumped down beside the older man.  
  
"He. Do you mean Crawford?"  
  
Ken nodded weakly. "I really don't know how he feels towards me. He is nice to me and we. We did kiss but he.. He didn't say that he loves me. Not even a hint. But I.. Oh! Schu." The young man quickly brought both his hands to cover his face and sighed dejectedly. "I think I love him. so much, that I 'm afraid of losing him. Not that I have him now. But." Tears begin to well in the brunet's eyes.  
  
"Sh.. shh. it's okay" Schuldig pulled the younger man and gathered him in his arms before stroking his hair, letting him cry. "I'm sure he loves you too Ken. remember the phrase 'actions speaks louder than words'? Crawford is that kind of man."  
  
Ken pulled away from the German's embrace, looking at him with tears still sliding from his eyes. "You think so?" His voice was full of hope.  
  
Schuldig smiled. "I know so. He has been my friend for a long time and I know him inside out. It's hard for him to express his feelings but he will show how much he like the other person through his actions. He kissed you, right?" He asked.  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"There. Don't worry. He's not the type of man who goes around and kisses people. Though, everyone during his college years sought him for that." Schuldig grinned.  
  
"Schu?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How did you know that you and Yohji were perfect together?"  
  
The German smiled at the younger man. "I just knew," he answered.  
  
"Yeah. but how did you know. Really know," he asked again, not satisfied with the answer.  
  
"When the times comes, you know."  
  
"I wished I could know it now." He sighed before flashing a smile and wiped his tears away. "I think I better get to my room before Crawford or Yohji see me crying in your lap. I don't think I want to undergo a series of unanswerable questions."  
  
The German rested his head on the back of the sofa. He hoped that he hadn't given the wrong advice to the young man. Yeah, of course he knew Crawford. During the college years, his room mate had fallen madly in love with the older man and confessed his feeling to his friend but the American had rejected his friend gently. When he asked the older man, Brad merely shrug and answered I am not ready. And he didnt know whether his friend are ready now.  
  
His musings were cut short with the sudden feeling of vibration in his pocket and he grinned when he saw the number.  
  
"Yes???" he began to drawl. His mischievous face turned serious when he heard the voice from the other end. "I'll be right there!" Quickly, he flicked his cell phone off and ran towards the study room, opening the door without knocking. He was faced by a slightly startled and annoyed American and a growling cat.  
  
Before Crawford could voice his opinion for such a rude intrusion, the German quickly opened his mouth to speak. "Yohji had news on the sister. I'm going to the station to meet him!"  
  
-tbc-  
  
Note of thanks:  
  
Mini-san I will definitely follow all your advice for Ken's  
plot . Very interesting. *huge hentai grin* Thanks again for the  
beta help *hugs twice* Yeah.. with all the plots that you gave  
me, this definitely that this will be a long story.  
  
Pandora Fuuma: My preciouuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssss.......  
Me: -_- I think he hang out with Gollum for too long...  
Fuuma: My precioussss.. yess.. yess... she reviewed..  
yesss...  
Me: *shake head* Ignore him... and yeah.. that S/Y scene  
were inspired by a friend of mine who contribute *cough* his  
*cough* experience ^^  
  
Rei Ein Thank you *hugs* Argh!! I'm sorry I dont have  
AIM/MSN since I use my office PC. I love to chat with you, I did  
send an email to you but I wonder if my server had gone hair  
wired again *glare and kick office PC*  
  
Bea-chan No... my poor redhead is not crazy... you will learn  
how he ended up like that as the story progress.. . which is..  
may be in this chapter. Oh! About Brad/Ken, unless you borrowed  
Schuldig power, than you will know what I install for them both.  
^^  
  
Anna Hibiki Hmm.. it took me more than a month to update *sigh*  
I know.. I know... I was and still distracted by The Lord Of The  
Rings mania,. But than, no worries, here come Chapter 9 and...  
err... ano.. eto... what happen to Ran in Obsession  
Confession?^^  
  
Hele Ack!!! I hope you dont thump your head too hard. I will  
have to find a nice and handsome healer for you^^  
  
Koji-chan Thank you.. thank you... thank you... and here is  
Chapter 9. Hmm.. I wonder if this Chapter still hold the  
reader's interest *ponders*  
  
Kato-chan Yeah... all the mistake are mine, my english are far  
from perfect especially on the past, present tense^^ But I hope  
you enjoyed it^^  
  
Tygrrli1578 Another happy day for you. I hope^^ No I wont drop  
the fic. Someone will kill me if I do *cowered slightly at  
Mini's look* But the fic is slowing down due to more demands  
from my office work, I cant update too often.  
  
Burito Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! *hugs* Thank you for  
reading and reviewing it^^  
  
Hatsuharu O_O No.... dont do that!!!!See! See!... I update...  
thanks for liking it. It really helps me in getting ideas (too  
much ideas actually but didnt know how to write it down) for the  
fic *hugs*  
  
Lockie, Yami Aibou, raverTech: I really appreciate it. Honest.  
And I feel truly happy that all of you like the story. Thanks  
for the review. My muses love all who put their comments because  
they knew if they were doing a good job or not *turn to look at  
all the smug faces of my muses*  
  
To those who individually emailed me, thanks a lot. *group hug*  
  
To those who read this fic, thank you, I dont know if you like it or hate it, but thanks for reading it^^ 


	10. Blooming Roses

Disclaimer: Like the previous chapters... how I wished I owned them.  
  
Warning: My faithful reader would definitely know by now that  
this is a slash fiction. If writing slash makes me some kind of  
a sick person, then so be it. Like The Rock had once said "It  
doesn't matter!" ^^  
  
AN: I had a feeling that for the last few chapters the story  
line is a little bit slow. Not that I don't want to write any  
actions or something but if I did, I feel like rushing. So, I  
try my best not to make it a boring read.  
  
I received few mails about my updating status... *sigh* I wish I  
could update every two weeks or something, but my brain doesn't  
work that way. It had this funny sense of humor, giving me ideas  
in a second and the next it makes me forget. I think I'm getting  
old. And then, there were few distractions like my work and  
animes that I have been watching ad drooling over the bishies  
like Tennis no Ohjisama (Tezuka-samaaaaa ^___^), Hikaru no Go  
and DN Angel.  
  
Enough rambling.... Ahead with the story!  
  
Chapter 10: Blooming Roses  
  
He had been standing on his balcony for half an hour, admiring the full blossom of the red roses in his garden. The roses, they reminded him so much of the redhead. Their rich and deep red color reminded him of the young man's hair; their silky petals reminiscing the softness of the boy's skin and the thought itself had overwhelmed his body into desire. He could feel himself getting hard by just imagining the boy's pale ivory skin.  
  
A trace of a smile formed in his lips, remembering the time he touched the boy... Oh! Don't get him wrong, the young man's virginity was still intact, although, sometimes... well, he could hardly wait to unite with the redhead.  
  
And like the roses, he mused, though they are beautiful, they are also dangerous. Their thorns will pierce your finger if you're not careful. Then again, what is a great conquest without the presence of danger?  
  
It was arousing.  
  
He wanted the day of their consummation to be special. The boy was special, a rare beauty. One meant to be kept. Different from the ones he had used and discarded before. He loved, no, he desired exquisite things, especially living, breathing things. And the young man... was such thing.  
  
Now, thanks to his son, his plans were thwarted and his birthday was coming. He hated the unpredictable.  
  
And now, the boy was in the hand of a certain American doctor was unpredicted. He was a great believer in careful planning and was very attentive to every detail. He had planned well to make sure that the boy would be his, the admission and the drug to make sure that he had the young man. But a stupid mistake had cost him everything. The boy had wittingly evaded taking his prescribed medication and had fled from his confinement when he was unguarded. This turn of events disturbed him much.  
  
He had to re-plan. He wanted to secure his claim and he vowed that no one, not even that damn American doctor, would be able to stop him from getting what he desired most.  
  
The sound of his son's footsteps disturbed him from his musings. "So, what did you found out?" He asked, turning around and scrutinizing his eldest son.  
  
"He's still in that house," the younger man answered and handed him a couple of developed photos.  
  
The older man studied the pictures carefully. "Who is this?" He pointed at the brown haired Japanese boy. He knew the German psychiatrist and... of course his blond lover. How he knew them? Ah! Well... one of his discarded items had killed himself at the hospital where the psychiatrist worked before. He had kept his tabs on that German. Sometimes small details could come in handy. Not to mention he also knew that Crawford took care of three orphans, two of them were Japanese and one was Irish, who was now the caretaker of the American's house.  
  
"That... His name is Hidaka Ken, a school soccer player. His brother is that blond detective."  
  
"Brother?" He quirked a gray eyebrow at his son.  
  
"Half-brother, different mother," his son explained.  
  
"Oh!" He nodded in satisfaction with the explanation. "And... what is he doing in the 'respectable' American doctor's house?"  
  
"I went to his school, disguised as a gardener. Rumors from the mouth of giggling girls is that this young man is believed to be the doctor's lover."  
  
"Lover, eh..." He began to smile widely.  
  
His son nodded. "I believe so, I have been watching them, and they seems to be closed. The American really care for the young man."  
  
"He is important then." He muttered to himself. "I could use him as a pawn to take back what is mine and I have the perfect plan for that."  
  
His son looked questioningly at him.  
  
"In time son... In time I'll tell you, but for now... Let the redhead think that he is safe." He turned his attention back to the garden. "As the moment, let's just keep an eye on what my cunning baby is up to."  
  
Watch and wait.  
  
In the end...  
  
It always pays off. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ken was actually seething. He dumped his things in the corner of the room before throwing himself on the bed. The conversation with his brother's lover earlier didn't help him either. He was still plagued with uncertainty on where he stood in Crawford's heart.  
  
His insecurity was heightened when he had seen the way Crawford had been holding and soothing the redhead yesterday.  
  
He felt his heart break when he saw Crawford on the bed, cuddling Ran tightly. It was supposed to be him in there, in the older man's arms.  
  
He hadn't meant to spy on them. He had been hungry and had thought of going to the kitchen for a midnight snack. When he passed through the room where the redhead was settled in, he heard cries. The door was slightly ajar and he had peered in, and that had been when he had seen them.  
  
Fighting away the tears that began to form in his eyes, he had walked away. As he made his way to the kitchen, he experienced an unfamiliar feeling underneath his anger, by the time he reached the kitchen; he had realized that he was jealous. Not only that, he was also envious of Ran. He loved Crawford, he was sure of it and it was not a mere infatuation. And at this rate of attention that Crawford was giving to Ran, he was sure that he would lose him.  
  
No! He vowed to himself. No one will take Crawford away from him and certainly not the guy that the older man picked out of the drains.  
  
With a mixed emotions, he stepped out from his room and saw that Crawford was pacing back and forth in the hall downstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As Schuldig drove the car towards the station, he remembered the day he had first met the Fujimiya family. The parents had introduced him to their daughter who had refused to come out from her sanctuary, her room. As he entered, she greeted him and even agreed to share her fear with him. She was an easy girl to talk with but her cheerful mood was reserved in her room; once she tried to step outside, she became a different person.  
  
One day, he had tried to persuade Aya to walk out of her room but once she had passed the doorway, she had turned pale, grabbing her chest, gasping as if she couldn't breathe. Aya was not ready and he let her off the hook that day.  
  
The next day he had tried again, and after much persuasion and promising, Aya had agreed. She took her first step outside and watching it was like a watching a baby taking its first step. He was happy with the development but his happiness was cut short when she reached a curb and had an attack again and fainted.  
  
Her family was skeptical on her progress; after the second attack she had refused to walk out even from her room. They had begun to give up the hope that their daughter could ever lead a normal life again. But, Schu, being a German and of course, a doctor with a reputation, was not easily giving up and he was persistent.  
  
He tried again, this time he forced Aya to walk arm in arm with him. Aya had closed her eyes while walking and to his surprise; they had reached the house's garden. Schuldig began mouthing support in the girl's ear, encouraging her to overcome her fears. She opened her eyes, gasping, Schuldig waiting and her family watching but nothing happened. She had no nervous attack.  
  
The honking sound coming from behind woke him up from the memory. Startled, he quickly shifted into gear and continued driving.  
  
His mind was reeling on what he would say to Ran's sister. He would prefer to break the news to Aya himself. At least, he could be there to support her. But then Yohji had the right to tell Aya too. It was his case anyway.  
  
The Police Station was visible to him now. The building standing proudly in the name of serving and protecting the interest of the public from crimes. He parked his car and headed towards his lover's office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yohji was regarding the two girls in front of him. One of them was weeping hysterically and the other was standing, looking numb. He was still astounded by how frighteningly similar both girls looked; the only difference was their haircut. Aya had a long hair, which she braided neatly, while Sakura; the girl's best friend had short hair.  
  
When they first came in, he was at loss. Aya's hair was short in the family portraits and he had called Sakura as Aya until the girl corrected him. Not only that, he was feeling uncomfortable in his own office with Sakura's father, a high ranking politician who was trying to sooth Aya when she broke into uncontrollable sobs. Yohji somehow felt uneasy by the way the old man was holding her.  
  
On the outside, it looked like a fatherly gesture, but somehow beneath it was something sinister. He shook his head. 'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought grimly. Then if the Tomoe family was not enough to intimidate him, they had invited Takatori Reiji along. Wonderful!  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a question directed to him. "Huh?"  
  
"My brother?" Aya asked between sobs.  
  
"Oh!" Yohji wasn't sure if he should tell Aya about her brother, especially when there were non-related people to the family members present. He had told them briefly what had happened, and that he wanted to wait for Schuldig. But Tomoe-san, Sakura's father had insisted, telling him that she deserved to know and knowing how influential the man was, he had no choice.  
  
He was somehow relieved that his Superior wasn't in the office. Or else, it would be hard for him to answer when the question came up. 'Where the hell is Asuka when I need her?'  
  
And now... to answer the million-dollar question.  
  
Just as he opened his mouth, he heard a knock and Schuldig walked in.  
  
'Aaah... Saved by the lover!!!'  
  
Schuldig's eyes were fixed on Aya who was still crying. Sensing someone was walking in, Aya raised her head up and her eyes widened.  
  
"Dr. Schu!" Before the German could react he was enveloped in a tight embrace by the girl.  
  
"You told her?" He asked when Aya renewed her crying on his shoulder. He brought up both of his arms, supporting the racking body of the crying girl.  
  
A small nod from Yohji was his answer. Schuldig sighed, eyes roamed over the other occupants of the room and his gaze fixed at the other girl he believed was the same age as Aya and both the older men.  
  
"This is Tomoe-san's daughter, Sakura," Yohji explained, knowing the surprised look on his lover's face.  
  
Schuldig acknowledged their presence by nodding, 'What the hell is Takatori doing here?' he thought as he tried to calm Aya down. She was still visibly shaken by the news. "I'm sorry about your loss." After few moments of silence, Schuldig found his tongue again and asked, "Can I speak with Aya?" His eyes were on Yohji and then at other occupants in his lover's office. " Alone... Please?"  
  
They nodded in agreement and left the room reluctantly.  
  
Schuldig waited until Yohji closed the door to his office. "Are you okay?" He asked and handed the tissue box from his lover's desk over to the girl.  
  
Mouthing 'thank you', Aya shook her head and began crying again. "Why?"  
  
"We don't know Aya, but the police are trying their very best to solve this case. Did your parents have any enemy?"  
  
Aya shook her head.  
  
"Or someone that you know hold any grudge? Wanted to hurt your family?"  
  
Again Aya shook her head. "I don't know." She sobbed and wiped away fresh tears. "I can't think of any ... We.... Tousan never told me anything, everyone liked him. I'm sorry."  
  
Both of them were lost for words for a moment when Aya spoke between her sniffles. "Schu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My brother? What about him?"  
  
"He survived."  
  
"Is that so," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Schuldig, who didn't hear her, asked, "What?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing! Where is he?"  
  
"He's safe." Schuldig took a deep breath and waited for Aya's response.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I know." For the third time he sighed again. "He's with me. To be exact, he is staying with a friend of mine."  
  
"WHAT?" Aya's eyes nearly bulged out and her voice was pitched. "What friend? Who? Why?"  
  
"Calm down, Aya. It was lucky we found him. He was attacked by some men and nearly drowned in the drains. My friend is a doctor and he insisted to keep watch on your brother."  
  
Aya stood up, suddenly agitated, and began pacing in the room, mumbling something that the German could not understand. After a while she took a deep breath and turned her face back to her ex-therapist. "Can I see him?"  
  
Schuldig nodded. "Where are you staying now?"  
  
"With the Tomoe's," she answered, leveling her eyes at the German.  
  
"Are they okay with it?"  
  
"Yes. Tomoe-san offered me to stay with his family."  
  
"Takatori, what is he doing here?" he asked, trying to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
"Takatori-san happened to be in Tomoe-san's office today. He heard the news when the police told me about my family. He insisted in following us to the Station. He promised that he would do whatever within his power to help me."  
  
"What about Ran? Did Tomoe-san or Takatori-san know you have a brother that is still alive?"  
  
Aya hesitated, lowering her gaze and refused to meet Schuldig's eyes when she answered. "Yes." Her voice was barely heard. "They don't mind taking care of him. They know..." she stopped.  
  
"They know what Aya?"  
  
"I... He... You... you don't know about him. He's trouble."  
  
"What exactly happened to your brother? I wish to help him."  
  
"Please, can we not talk about him now. I'm still shocked. Can I just see him?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Schuldig scolded himself for being insensitive to the girl whose life had been turned upside down. He was too concerned about her brother. He heard a knock at the door before his lover came in, followed by Sakura and her father.  
  
"I'm taking Aya to see her brother." He informed them.  
  
Yohji nodded. Aya walked towards the Tomoe family and whispered something into their ears. The older man nodded, his eyes were fixed on both Schuldig and Yohji.  
  
"What's your friend's name?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Crawford" Schuldig answered without noticing that one of the older men's lips were quirking upwards.  
  
"Shall we go now?" he asked.  
  
Aya gave a slight nod. "Tomoe-San and Takatori-san will be coming with me," she stated decisively and began walking towards the door.  
  
Schuldig suddenly had an uneasy feeling and he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Something was not right.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
He couldn't concentrate on reading when Schuldig informed him that Yohji had found Ran's sister. He had been reading same page with the same sentence almost three times, until he finally realized that he couldn't concentrate any longer and walked out of his study room.  
  
And now, he was pacing back and forth in the hall, alternating from the glass window and the sliding door. He stopped abruptly in his tracks when he heard a ruffling noise from behind. Turning, his eyes met the confused gaze of the young soccer player.  
  
Walking over to Ken, he smiled, embracing the boy as he tilted his chin up to face him. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked as he kissed the young man's forehead.  
  
"Can't sleep." Ken answered and buried his head at the American's chest, folding both his arms around the older man's waist, content at the offered warmth from the strong body that he was leaning on. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting!" Crawford answered absently. His mind was occupied elsewhere.  
  
"Waiting? For who?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"Your brother and Schu. They're at the Station. They found Ran's sister." He answered and looked through the sliding glass for any sign of the two lovers.  
  
"Oh!" Was all Ken could come up with. He was always nervous whenever Crawford hugged him and the lacking attention towards him from the older man was beginning to take its toll and he began to cry.  
  
Sensing that something was wetting his shirt; he pushed Ken gently away and was surprised when he saw that the young man was shedding tears. Raising his hands to the younger man's face, he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "What is it? Why are you crying?" He asked gently.  
  
"Nothing" Ken answered and tightened his embrace.  
  
"Somebody bullied you at the soccer field?"  
  
"No" 'It's you'  
  
"Did Yohji scold you?"  
  
"No" 'and that damn redhead'  
  
"Then, what makes you sad?" Crawford asked again  
  
"I..."  
  
Their conversation was cut short when Crawford heard the sound of cars coming through the driveway. He quickly freed himself from Ken and sprinted towards the main door to press the gate switch.  
  
Three cars were parking outside, one he couldn't recognize. A Black Mercedes SLK. He read the plate number and suddenly recognized the owner of the car. What the hell is the State Assemblyman doing here and why is he following Schuldig and Yohji?  
  
Again, he was surprised when he saw that Takatori Reiji was with them and he frowned when he saw them heading towards him.  
  
He opened the door to greet them, "Takatori, Tomoe." He nodded and extended his hand for a handshake. "What a surprise, both of you, out of all people visiting my house. At this hour."  
  
Takatori smirked as he accepted the handshake. "Nice meeting you, Crawford. Arrogant as always, I see."  
  
The American snorted. "Why are you here?"  
  
The older man saw Ken and chuckled lowly. "Visiting. Nice house. Still keep young boys with you, I see. Is that your latest prize?" The older man's gaze went towards Ken who was blushing.  
  
"That's none of your damn fuc...."  
  
Yohji was gritting his teeth trying to control his anger, 'How dare this old bastard talk about my brother like that!' He felt like hitting that old man's smug face senselessly.  
  
"Brad..." Schuldig could feel the tension between the guests and his friend and by looking at his lover who had balled his hands into fists, quickly interjected before the situation turned worse.  
  
Crawford directed his glare to his friend.  
  
"I bring Aya to see Ran. She allowed them to come with her," Schuldig explained.  
  
Crawford's eyes narrowed at the explanation.  
  
"She's going to stay with the Tomoe family. It's her brother, Brad. She had the right," he clarified further, knowing that his friend would definitely be angry with him later for allowing these people to follow him.  
  
"Well, Crawford, now you're keeping her brother as well. Four is not enough, I see." Takatori said slyly.  
  
"Stay out of this, Takatori," Crawford snapped.  
  
The much older man let out an impish smile before replying, "Maybe it's not healthy to let her brother stay here. He should be with his family member. What do you think Tomoe?"  
  
"He is not going anywhere!" Crawford stated firmly when he saw the other man nod.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Crawford breathed in deeply, trying to control his anger and directed his eyes towards Aya. "Your brother is in his room, sleeping. I'll go and wake him up. I'll only allow you to meet him. The others can wait here." With that he dismissed himself by calling out for Farfello to fix drinks for the guests and climbed the stairs towards Ran's room.  
  
-TBC-  
  
My thanks (not in particular order cause I love all of you who reviews):  
  
Mini-san: Thank you *hugs* Don't worry about more, I'm  
currently on page 4 for Chapter 11 and waiting for a friend of  
mine helping me to write a lemon scene between......... *huge grin*  
for the upcoming chapters.  
  
Pandora: Fuuma: *grinning madly*  
Me: _ He's been grinning like that ever since he  
received the picture of you and Mini.. and I wonder why... Anyway,  
thanks for helping me posting this fic in ff.net. *hugs*  
Fuuma: *leeeeeeeeeeers at the hug*  
  
Anna Hibiki: Thanks for the email review. Okay, I updated  
Borderline, now you have to update Obsession Confession  
^____________^ *chanting the sentence More Ran making out with  
Brad. *  
  
Rei Eien: ^^Thank you! thank you! thank you! I feel bad for  
Ken too *sheepish grin*  
  
Hele: Hmmm.... I see... you are injured^^ *send over Aragorn from  
LOTR to you for a day to heal you* Yup! I agree with you, those  
are still drugs but then again if the scientist says nothing,  
who am I just a layman to defer them ^_______^ Thanks for the  
review, I hope you like this chapter too, although it was not  
that much action!  
  
Tygrrlyli578: Thank you ^__^ .Yeah! Damn Brad Crawford with  
his evil and sexy look! I have been drooling over him since the  
first time I saw him. Not to mention other bishies that I have  
been drooling like Muraki-sensei in Yami no Matsui, Tezuka in  
Tennis no Ohjisama, Ogata-sensei in Hikaru no Go and the list  
will go on and on if I don't stop now!  
  
Koji-chan: Thank you *hugs* Fantastic? *blush* Thank you again.  
I don't know if I deserve such compliment but I really feel  
happy about it that now I'm working on Chapter 11^^.  
  
Kato-chan: I am continuing the fic but it will be in slow  
paces. Glad you still like the story *hugs* The Company that I'm  
currently working had this stupid policy of last minute deadline  
for reports and they love to change it again and again, so my  
time in writing was taken over by preparing the report over and  
over again. Sometimes, I wish I could strangle the HR directors!  
Hehehe...  
  
Bc() and everything(): I got this strange feeling that you  
both are the same people*  
^^ Anyway, here is the update.  
  
And to those who had send me a private email, I really appreciate it and of course to he readers too... btw, does anyone know if there are any new Brad/Ran stories that were not posted in ff.net? I really loved to read them. 


	11. The truth about the redhead

Disclaimer: Like the previous chapters... how I wished I owned them.  
  
Chapter 11 – The truth about the redhead  
  
"No" It was all she got for an answer.  
  
"Ran. You can't stay here with them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you even know them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I don't know the Tomoes either and I... I like it here. They really care about me... I can't follow you. I just can't!"  
  
"Why are you being stubborn?" Aya sat beside her brother. "Who knows; out of your craziness, you might attack one of them. Or worst, you might accidentally kill or hurt them, is that what you want?" Her voice was cold without any sign of compassion.  
  
Ran paled at this statement. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" he began to shout, before covering his face with his hands. "It's not true. You know that!" His voice faltered.  
  
"You think they will let you stay when they know. Hmm?"  
  
"Please, Aya. "  
  
Aya let out a dramatic sigh, "If you chose to stay here, there's nothing I can say. I could no longer help you and there will be no one for you either. No one. Hope you realize that! These people are strangers Ran, they could throw you out anytime!" Aya gave her brother a last glance before walking out grumbling about her brother's stubbornness.  
  
For the first time in his life, Ran truly felt like he was alone. He sat quietly at the edge of his bed, contemplating his sister's words. Should he or shouldn't he agree with her suggestion? She might be right. Crawford was a stranger but then so was the Tomoes. The American might offered him his roof for now but what about later?  
  
Would he still want to protect him? Or, would the older man send him away...  
  
May be it's better to give everything up. Maybe he could just use one of Crawford's blades to cut himself. He would only lead Crawford to trouble. Like he led his parents to their deaths. Only trouble.  
  
He could hear faint noises of an argument coming from the hall. Somehow, the sound of it upset him. It made him remember things that he couldn't grasp... or maybe something that he badly wanted to forget. They made it hard to breathe. He felt a sudden stab of pain in his chest, gasping for breath, something flickered in his mind, images from his memory... blood... a grin... knife.. something about...  
  
That fateful night.  
  
Voices.  
  
Argument from downstairs.  
  
"Where is he?" the voice demanded.  
  
"He's not here!" His mother's voice.  
  
"Ch.. ch..ch... Stop lying. Where is he?" the man demanded again, this time his voice was threatening.  
  
He was crouching under the table, trying to find a perfect place to hide. He heard a disturbing sound coming from downstairs followed by a pained yelp. Quickly, he crawled to the curb of the stairs peering down through the steely bars of the stairway. He couldn't see the man but knew from their voices that they were not welcome.  
  
He could see his mother falling down on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain; the man must have hit her hard. Then came another voice, his father's.  
  
"Stop it! What do you think you're doing?" His father ran towards his mother, and then held her head in his lapFrom his angle, he could clearly see the fear in his father's eyes. Fear for his safety, his wife and for him.  
  
"I'm asking a simple question here. Where is your son?"  
  
"He's not here!!"  
  
"Stop playing stupid, Fujimiya. One last time. Where is he? I'm getting bored here!"  
  
"Are you deaf? He's not here!"  
  
He heard a loud thud, like a heavy object was crashed down on something and ran out from where he was hiding to stand at top of the stairs.  
  
"Ah! There you are... Come here little one." One of the intruders was grinning wickedly, pulling his mother's hair. "No wonder he wants you badly. You are beautiful. Now, be a good boy and come down, or I will cut your mother open."  
  
Ran gasped and watched as his mother scrunched in pain, while his father was on the floor with the other man's shoe pressing on his face.  
  
"Go! Run!" He heard his mother whisper loudly.  
  
He shook his head violently, unconsciously his feet were moving back a little.  
  
And somehow, he accidentally saw a girl in the guest room. The door was open and she was holding a gun. She turned. He recognized her. He gasped. She aimed the gun at the person lying in bed. A second later, he saw blood splattering. Panicked, his gaze turned back to his mother. She was soaked in blood. Terrified, he turned on his heels and ran off to his room.  
  
He reached his room and quickly locked the door, releasing the knob like as if it was on fire. He heard footsteps approaching. He backed away. His mind was frantic when he saw the doorknob twisting like someone trying to force it open. Turning, he opened the window and peered down. If he jumped, he might twist his ankle. As the doorknob began turning furiously, he made up his mind. He climbed out of the window.  
  
The images were gone. His eyes were wide as he began to shake uncontrollably. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Crawford regarded Ran's sister coldly and said nothing to her request. She wanted him to let go of the young man and put him under the Tomoe's care instead.  
  
"So?" she asked again impatiently.  
  
"No! He's not going anywhere. That's final!"  
  
"You can't keep him here. Schu tell him that!" Aya turned to Schu.  
  
"I am the doctor. I will release him when I am satisfied with his condition." Crawford glared at Schuldig warning him not to interfere. He folded his arms over his chest and his jaws were clenching.  
  
'Uh... that's a bad sign,' Schuldig thought to himself.  
  
Aya couldn't stop herself from flinching and quickly moved to stand beside Takatori. She took a breath to speak but before she could utter a word, Schuldig stopped her.  
  
"He's right, Aya." He tried to reason with the stubborn girl. "I agree with him this time. We can't just move him around in his current state of mind, it will worsen his condition."  
  
Crawford grunted in agreement. There was nothing to discuss. How could he just release the boy to these people? It didn't matter if they were well known public figures, he couldn't care less about it. The young man had begun communicating with him, not much, but it was a healthy start.  
  
Tomoe Akida who had remained silent, suddenly spoke. "It's her brother, she know what's best for him. Besides you are not his family members."  
  
"And you are, Tomoe-San?" Crawford glared at the older man before he directed his gaze to Aya. "Stranger? Tomoe is no less stranger than I am to him. If you're worried about him, why don't you come and stay here?"  
  
Aya let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't win this argument. "Tomoe-san, Takatori-san..." She looked at both of them for support.  
  
"Why don't we let Ran decide!"? Schuldig finally suggested.  
  
"He wouldn't know what is best for him," Aya interjected.  
  
"He is not a child, Fujimiya. He can decide for himself," Crawford interfered.  
  
"No, he cannot!" Aya yelled at the older man. In her anger, she blurted out, "He's crazy!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Crawford asked, his voice remained calm despite the outburst from the girl.  
  
"Do you even know where he came from? A nuthouse! That's where he was. He was stuffed in there because he tried to kill my boss. We caught him with a knife in his hands trying to... " She began to shake, unable to complete the sentence.  
  
Schuldig and Yohji were both at a loss of words at Aya's outburst. The German looked at Crawford and if the older man was surprised he didn't show it, he merely looked at Ran's sister impassively. "The answer is still no."  
  
"Don't you understand what I said? He might kill you! All of you!" she shouted angrily at the American.  
  
"I'll take my chance." Crawford answered coldly. "And, if you would excuse me, the night is late and I need to rest," he added before calling out. "Farfello!"  
  
"Yes?" The Irishman, who had been staying quietly listening to the argument with Ken in the kitchen, popped his face out.  
  
"Show these distinguished guests the way out once they decide to leave." He said without looking at the occupants in his hall.  
  
"Brad!" Schuldig called out.  
  
"Shut up!" He stalked away and headed upstairs. Schuldig swallowed. Crawford was pissed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seriously, Ran knew he was not a weak person. His appearance might be fragile and feminine, but he was well respected as one of the most prominent kendo opponents in his school for crying out loud. But, look at him now. What happened to him had affected his life and had turned his world upside down and he was no longer the strong person that he had been.  
  
He watched quietly as Crawford entered his room, still shaking from his recent memories. He wanted to tell Crawford or Schu about it but would they believe him? Or would they just dismiss it by thinking he had made it up? He had to prove to Crawford that he wasn't crazy.  
  
"Did your sister suggest anything?"  
  
Ran nodded, head downcast, his fingers fiddling with the edge of the bed cover nervously.  
  
"Do you want to leave?"  
  
'There's the line,' he thought grimly. He gave no reply; instead he kept on tugging at the bed cover.  
  
"I am not going to force you to stay here if you want to be with your sister."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is that what you truly want?"  
  
Seeing that the younger man did not reply, Crawford sat down beside him and watched as the redhead busily tugged and fiddled with the bed cover, creating a loop around his fingers.  
  
"Ran, you need to speak. I cannot decide for you. You have to tell me what you want."  
  
A few more minutes of silence, Ran closed his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath. "Am I a burden to you?" His voice was low but enough for the older man to hear it.  
  
Crawford was surprised, where the hell did this boy get that idea? If Ran was a burden, then he was the welcome one. "Who told you that?" he asked. Annoyed with the cover tugging he pulled the shaking fingers that was now interlaced with the cover, holding them in his own hands. "Your hands are cold."  
  
"No one," Ran lied and blushed as he felt the warmth of the other man's hands on his. "I thought... because... you... I..." He couldn't make himself look straight into Crawford's eyes; instead he looked fascinatingly at the American's fingers. He liked the way the American touched him. He might look scary sometimes, well, when he was angry that is, but he could also be gentle, not the way... the rubbery fingers squeezing... nibbling, he began to shudder.  
  
"Were strangers?" Crawford finished for him.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Are you cold?" Crawford voice was filled with concern when he could feel the tremors; he quickly let go of the hands and pulled the blanket to cover the now visibly shaking redhead. He could hear a soft sound of protest as he withdrew his hands.  
  
Ran shook his head.  
  
"How long you have been here?" Crawford asked gently.  
  
"Over a month," Ran answered slowly.  
  
"And you still consider me a stranger?"  
  
The redhead did not answer, merely shook his head.  
  
"Then why are you worried? You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Even with your sister."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if you know the truth about me?"  
  
"Yes," Crawford answered without hesitation.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'd like to know what had happened to you Ran, no doubt about that. And, I do care about you. I like to see you back on your feet again, the old you, before all this."  
  
"The old me..." Ran whispered the words so softly that Crawford almost missed it.  
  
"You don't even know the old me and if you did..." 'You'll hate me and send me away' This time he braved himself to look Crawford straight in the eyes.  
  
Crawford decided not to bring up that he knew, instead he sat silently regarding the young man beside him; waiting for him to end his speech.  
  
"I wish... I wish to be the old me again...but..." he looked away again, running his eyes towards the door. "Is there someone standing there or am I paranoid?"  
  
"But what? What's stopping you?" Crawford asked as he gently held the chin and turned younger man's face to look at him.  
  
Ran shrugged. "I don't know..." he whispered.  
  
"Things might not be like before. But that doesn't mean you could not start a new life, a better one."  
  
"With you?" he asked innocently.  
  
Crawford was caught off guard by the question. A simple query but one he had difficulties to answer and Ran was now looking at him expectantly. What is Ran implying? Or maybe he was referring me as a guardian? "Yes, with me, Omi, Nagi and Farfello."  
  
"... and Persia" Ran added.  
  
"And Persia," Crawford nodded as he stared at the black kitten that was sleeping peacefully in its basket. He couldn't remember when he began to like the cat. He had thought of sending it away but somehow he didn't until it was too late. Ran was too attached to it now and he found himself feeling the same. And him... the cat had even slept on his bed more than once. Of course, he didn't tell anyone about it, especially not Schuldig; there would be no end to the teasing from his friend if he knew about it.  
  
"The other guy, the brown haired one... who...?" Ran began to speak again. He had to ask the older man; he had been seeing that guy quite often and he felt uncomfortable whenever he was near the other young man. The brunette always gave him sharp pointy annoyed looks. He wondered what his problem though and found that it was disturbing.  
  
It was not his business to ask and he didn't mean to spy on them, but he had seen Crawford kiss the young man once or was it twice? .... Or what the hell; he lost count and now he was wondering what was so great about kissing, especially when he saw that every time Crawford kissed the brunet, he glowed in happiness. And now, he himself wondered if Crawford could kiss him like he kissed that young man. Maybe it was a gesture of friendship? And if that was the case... His thoughts were disrupted when he heard the older man speak.  
  
"Ken?" Crawford smiled. "That's Yohji's brother. The blond."  
  
"The detective..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He is..."  
  
Sensing what Ran is going to ask him. "A friend," he replied.  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that why you kiss him?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Do you kiss all your friends?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Would you kiss me then?"  
  
Crawford face went blank, this was not what he had expected. The only person that could make him, the man with a cool and collected reputation baffled was this young man and of course Schuldig, but Schuldig merely annoyed him rather than surprising him. The others... they angered him.  
  
The older man took a sharp breath to calm himself. The redhead was looking at him innocently waiting for answer. His mind was reeling on how to give the boy a rational answer and on how to react. In the end Crawford made up his mind that the boy's mind was still in a fragile state and he had to act carefully; one wrong move and the younger man would interpret it as anything. Rejection. Hatred. Disgust. And that would mean he would lose the redhead before he could even help him. 'I can't have that...'  
  
Though he didn't say it out loud he had given his heart to Ken, but then again... Had he? Actually... Yes... That's what he thought... then again... not really...No... Damn! Okay! Now I am confused... Double Damn!  
  
Breathe. Stay Calm. That's the key.  
  
Ran was still gazing at him with his magnificent violet eyes. He found them irresistible.  
  
Another deep breath.  
  
Another.  
  
And....  
  
Another.  
  
He pulled the younger man into his arms. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I don't want him to stay here."  
  
"Don't worry Aya, one way or another, we will get your brother out from there," Sakura added almost chirpily.  
  
Aya nodded. "I don't understand why he want to keep him here. Really."  
  
The two older men walking beside them nodded in agreement and one of them was thinking... soon!  
  
AN: Nyaa..... One question! Who think that Crawford kissed Ran? ^___^ Because I don't even know, only my muse knew and he didn't want to tell me that. He said let the readers decide. Perhaps he did kiss Ran and perhaps he only embraced him... *eying my muse warily* I kept fighting with my muse saying that we are at Chapter 11 and Crawford had yet to do anything to Ran... I mean just kiss the boy, for goodness sake. Anyway, thanks for reading.... *hugs readers and reviewers before running off to watch Full Metal Alchemist*  
  
Okay... now to reply to my reviewers:  
  
Mini-san *hugs again and again* Thank you for the beta again. You are the best^^  
  
Pandora *also hugs* Thank you for helping me posting it in  
ff.net... hontoni arigatou... Love you for that^^  
  
For my reader at ff.net :  
  
lys() And this is the installment as requested^^ This fic will  
be B/R but not all the way, there are what you call obstacles I  
hope to read your fic on B/R too^^  
  
groundling Hmm... This is the next chapter as requested^^ Just  
one question though.. I have been receiving review alert from  
you for 25 times... and I was wondering...  
  
Hele Hmm.. *ponders... since you are very sick send Gandalf to  
heal you and called Aragorn and Legolas back.. hehehehehe..  
enjoy Gandalf^^* Here is the next chapter.. not much.. but I  
hope you like it.  
  
For my readers at Mediaminer:  
  
Jaded08 Threesome??hmm...hmmm...hmmm... My muse will decide as he  
feed me with his bright ideas^^ Thank you for liking the  
chapter^^  
  
Tygrrlyli578 My muse is in tip top shape but I am not...  
hehehe... I was overloaded with works. Hmm.. How I wished I won  
million dollars of lottery and then I could sit down and only  
write fiction... *grin* Thank you for liking Chapter 10 and I hope  
you like this Chapter too.  
  
Koji-chan Ahah... and here is Chapter 11... I work slow I know...  
*hugs* and I hope I could see the smile on your face when you  
see the mail for Chapter 11 ^^  
  
kato-chan Thank you for waiting patiently and I try to work  
harder to make you like it more.... hehehehe  
  
And also to other readers... thank you for reading and please if  
you have time do review^^ 


	12. Arrangement

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat again? Obviously.. they would never be mine...

Warning: Hmmm.. major OOC... Major AU... Major lies... and major so not the real Weiss . I'm sorry. Anyway, if you still like the story, I dont mind continuing it.

Note: By the way, if any of you interested and like to contribute or like to know, there is CrawfordxRan community in Live Journal. Go and check it out and contact strife-kun if you want to Oh... hmm.. sorry for this taking too long.. more than a month. I was soooo into Tezuka/Fuji in Tennis no Ohjisama... hehehe

Chapter 12 - Arrangement

His soccer practice was scheduled as usual.

He was running on the green field, trying to concentrate on the game. He heard a loud whistle and a shout of offside' from the referee and he didn't bother to hide a scowl from his teammates. He knew he played rough today, tackling the ball aggressively away from the opponents and his football Captain, Kase, had warned him for foul twice.

He did suffer as well from the results of his own foul play; there were bruises, cuts and scraps all over his hands and legs. His Captain called for a break and pulled the brunet away to the bench.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Ken answered.

His voice sounded harsh and he was in no mood to explain to his Captain how angry he was and that every time he kicked the ball, he was imagining kicking a certain someone in Crawford's house.

Not satisfied with the answer, Kase continued further, "Don't you nothing' to me. You never played like this before; you treated your team like we were rivals, this is soccer and we play by the rules of being a team. And look at you!"

Narrowing his eyes at the Captain, the brunet stood abruptly.

"Leave me alone!" He ran out from the soccer field.

"KEN!!!"

He heard his Captain calling him, but he chose to ignore it. Instead he continued running and stopped himself right in front of his club's locker room. How could he explain how he felt at that moment? Anger? Jealous? Envy? Or maybe all of the above. Stepping into the locker room, he quickly locked the door and dropped himself on the bench. His mind strayed to last night's event.

When he saw how stiff the older man was as he strode towards the redhead's bedroom, he thought that that was it. Crawford was going to kick the boy out from his house and let whomever that was so eager to, take the responsibility away from him. He didn't understand the fuss of getting rid the other boy.

Crawford should just let him go; who in their right mind would agree to take care of a mentally unstable person who almost killed someone? Crawford wouldn't risk his own life would he? Or Omi's and Nagi's.

It wasn't the older man's duty to take care of every young man that he found on the streets, drains or whatever, not to mention crazy ones. It was not right to feel this way, but when it was his own happiness he was thinking about he had to be ruthless.

But things didn't go according to what he had thought ["But things didn't go as he had thought"]. After the so called guests left Crawford's house, Schuldig and Yohji had retreated to their room and he was left standing in the kitchen, wondering what the hell all the yelling was about. Then his eyes roamed to the redhead' s door. Crawford had entered a few minutes ago and he heard nothing. That made him curious. He thought that by now, Crawford would have questioned the boy endlessly about what he had heard from the sister and if the boy dared to lie, it would be the end of it. He knew the older man abhorred liars.

Again, he frowned as he moved towards Ran's room. There was no angry voice, only soft and gentle words were heard, not to mention reassuring, from the older man's mouth… and then he heard Ran asking about him and his relationship with Crawford.

He couldn't believe his ears when he heard the answer coming out from the American's mouth. A friend. Was that the best he could answer? That he was nothing more than a friend to him? Then what was all the kissing, the embraces all about? And what about the sex that they almost would have had if they hadn't been interrupted by that damn bitch? The older man should at least admit some responsibility… The thought of it made him think of something, something about Crawford that would be to his advantage.

Sex?

Responsibility?

A sardonic smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. Weekend was coming, he needed to execute his plan no matter how angry Yohji would be if he knew what he planned to do.

It had to be done.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So…." Yohji tried to break the silence between him and his lover. "Care to share your thoughts?" They were in Crawford's study room.

"Of what?" Schuldig asked, distracted. The German's thoughts were filled with concern about Crawford and what had happened yesterday night. It had been a couple of restless nights, both of them, and he had refused to discuss them. He is worried.

He knew the Tomoe family. Tomoe Akida was a model man with many supporters, the man was one of Japan's most influential figures in politics. Based on his reputation, it wasn't surprising when there were rumors that he would be the next Prime Minister replacing Takatori. A successful family, full with media coverage, not a single day gone without mentioning how the State Assembly man had improved the life of the society and their family's contribution. He read about them in magazines, TV interviews, had seen the pictures of the family. He wouldn't mind it if the Tomoe family would take care of the young man. Crawford had enough responsibility weighing on his shoulders, and not that he did notice, but lately Ken seem to be intimidated by the young man's presence.

But he sure as hell wouldn't let Takatori be in charge of Ran's custody. Something was weird about the family. He never like them before and neither did he now. The family carried an aura of arrogance, taking the law in their own hands; one of the sons was once caught for human hunting but was released due to the father's political position and it had displeased the psychiatrist overly much. The German knew that this family would not let this matter rest easily. He had a feeling that they would do something that would jeopardize his friend's reputation.

Then his mind wandered off to Aya. She was totally different from the girl he had used to know. Completely changed. The way she talked, her way of dressing and even the way she carried herself. Obstinate, that's the exact word he tried to find to describe her now. She might get a court order to force Crawford into letting her brother go. "About?" He finally answered.

"This situation… you know… yesterday's fiasco. Siblings' confession.."

"What you want me to say? That I agreed with the sister? That he is a danger to the society and has to be locked up? Is that it what you want to hear?" Schuldig glared annoyingly at his lover.

Yohji quirked his eyebrow, confused why his lover was oversensitive, "You know that's not what I want to hear." He let out a sigh. "Remember when I told you that I was trying to find Aya?"

Schuldig nodded. "What about it?"

"I went to the crime scene. Ran's house. I was there trying to find any clue of her whereabouts, a diary or anything that would lead me to where she was and of course trying to find any trace about the parents' killing. I told you that there was no sign of force entry into the house. Robbery gone wrong is not the motive."

"Yeah?"

"My theory is that whoever the assailants were, the family knew them and had invited them in… or may be they used someone that they knew and when the mother opened the door, they rushed in."

Schuldig nodded. "An ambush. There's a possibility. But what is the motive? As far as I know, the Fujimiya family did not get themselves involved in any illegal activities that might lead to their assassination."

Yohji turned his face away, standing up and walked towards the door, opening it, peeking outside and closed it. "I found other evidence… one that the Crime Scene overlooked when they were processing the house..."

"What is it?"

"There is a force entry…"

Schuldig gave him a questioning look. "But you just said…."

"Let me finish."

Schuldig let out a grumbling humph at his lover.

"The force entry was not at the main door but into a bedroom."

"Bedroom?"

"The lock was tempered with professionally, you can't see it at the first glance. They even had time to…."

"And whose bedroom are you talking about?" Schuldig asked impatiently.

"Ran's"

He heard his lover gasp in surprise. "I found a piece of cloth and dried blood at the window aisle; ran a test, it belonged to him." Taking out his notes, he turned to a particular page, scanning it with his keen eyes before continuing. "My presumption is that whoever came that night. It was Ran they were after. He was in the room, he must have jumped out of the window. Something came to my mind yesterday night. You know that I have these unsolved cases of young men went missing? No body. Nothing." He directed his gaze towards Schuldig. " I have this notion that Ran was an intended target. He fits the profile. They are all redheaded."

" And beautiful." Schuldig added.

"But this one is strikingly beautiful," Yohji corrected. "I want to know how he managed to escape if he was the victim, and maybe.. just maybe.. he might know who the main culprit is."

"Is that why he was drugged?" Schuldig whispered mostly to himself and stared at his lover seriously. "Can you get me all the files on the missing boys for the past few years. I need to examine the missing person reports."

"That I can do, but when it comes to Ran's head..." Yohji gave a frightening smile. "That is your territory."

Schuldig closed his eyes for a few seconds before answering. "I'll try, but remember his mind is still a mess, he can't remember things properly and even if he do, he will tend to fictionalize things. The drug had impaired his memory, making him delusional. Crawford told me that Ran have nightmares every night, but he couldn't make out what the boy was mumbling. I tried to talk to him about his nightmares but he just shut me out, giving me his blank look."

"Are you going to tell Crawford about this?"

"I don't think we need to. He has enough things on his mind at the moment and besides, Ran is safe. I don't think they will be stupid enough to try again but… there might be another victim, as replacement."

Their conversation was disrupted when the doorbell rang. Yohji look at his lover questioningly. Schuldig shrugged. "Ken?" he asked.

"Football practice. Crawford took Ran out."

"Omi and Nagi followed Farfello, getting some stuff for that Almighty fur ball." Yohji supplied further.

Opening the door, Schuldig let his gaze land questioningly on the two men dressed in blue uniforms standing near the gate. "Yes? May I help you?" He shouted from the door.

"We are from the electric company. There had been complaints on electricity disruption in this area. We're here to check the house-wiring."

"The house-owner is not in," he answered.

"We won't be long."

The German turned his gaze at his lover. Yohji nodded and he opened the gate for them.

"Sorry to disturb you. The neighbours complained that their security system somehow crossed with this house. We are here to rectify the problem." One of the uniformed men smiled graciously at Yohji and flashed him his employee card.

"No problem." Yohji answered, smiling back and checking on the card briefly before letting them in. "You have any plans today?" He turned his attention towards his lover.

"No. Why?"

"Like to come to Station with me? We can check on the files there."

"Sure."

One of the technicians approached Schuldig and grinned. "Everything's okay, just a minor glitch. The owner need not worry. Tip Top!" He winked.

"Glad to hear it," Schuldig answered carelessly as he locked the main door with Yohji trailing behind him. "My car?" he asked.

"Yes Master!"

"Ch!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ken didn't even bother to look around the house as he walked in, he knew no one was around; the house was too quiet. Sighing slightly, he took off his shoes, carefully placing them in the cupboard before trudging towards the sofa and let himself fall bonelessly into the soft cushions. His football gears were left scattered near the door. He needed rest, sleep was to prefer as to cure his plagued mind.

His light slumber was interrupted by the sound of someone murmuring curses. Ken eyes snapped open. Shit! He remembered leaving his football gear near the door; someone might have tripped on it. He quickly rose but fell down almost immediately as blood rushed to his head. His face might have hit the floor hard if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms catching him.

Breathing slowly, he opened his eyes and was caught by a pair of mocha eyes. "Gomen. I was too tired. I must have left my things at the door."

"What happened to you?" The older man fixed his eyes on him in concern, pointing at the bruises and scrapes on his knee and arm. Ran, standing close to the older man, was watching him curiously.

"Football." He answered. "It's not serious, nothing to worry about anyway," he added halfheartedly.

Crawford stared at the younger man and rose. "Come to my room later. I'm going to take a look at those bruises." The older man turned to Ran. "You should take a shower too."

Ken watched them as they walked upstairs. Balling his fingers into a fist, he waited.

After a few minutes, when he was sure enough that Crawford was in the shower, he marched towards the stairs. Not bothering to knock, he entered the redhead's room, shutting the door behind him forcefully.

"Happy aren't you?" He asked.

"Uh?" Ran threw him a questioning look, surprised by the sudden appearance from the brunet. He should have knocked… at least.

Ken stared at him. "I know who you are. You have a sick mind." Tapping his nose as if he was thinking hard, tsking slightly he continued, "Or what they call a loose screw. By the way, Crawford know." The boy snorted when he heard a gasp.

Ken moved towards the redhead, stopping right in front of the other. Extending his hands he grabbed the other boy's chin, gripping it almost tightly with his fingers. "Don't think I'll ever give up Crawford so easily to you. This game… you won't win." Letting go of his hold on Ran, he whispered, " I just want you to disappear," and stepped out from the room.

Ran kept himself very still, not a single muscle betrayed him. He didn't blink, he didn't move and he didn't even tremble. His face didn't form any expression at all. He wondered idly if his decision to stay here was a mistake. He stared at the mirror remembering what Crawford had asked him when they were together.

/How could I trust you when you think I am crazy/

---------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath, Ken knocked and stood in front of the door, waiting patiently for the older man to invite him in. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing the American who was still in his bathrobe.

He let out his most charming smile as he entered. Crawford motioned him to the bed and asked him to turn over and lay on his stomach. He let the older man inspect his wounds and he loved the way the gentle fingers expertly dressed his bruises with medicines and bandages.

"What do you play? Kamikaze football?"

He only chuckled and turned to see that the older man was looking at him with a frown.

"It's not funny." Crawford continued. "Some of the bruises are deep."

"It was nothing." He answered. "It's just that our team aimed to be the best this year. At least Regional Champions. So, as a striker, I need to work hard. "

"Until you hurt yourself? I might like to have few words with your Captain."

"No! No! I did this to myself. In fact, I got flashed with yellow card." Ken laughed but his laugh died when he saw that the older man was still scowling at him.

"I'm sorry. I won't make you worry anymore… I just…" He turned his eyes down, studying the thick carpet unsure how to continue .

"Just what?" Crawford encouraged the younger man to talk.

"I didn't know how to say this… I know you are busy… Maybe it's too much for me to ask… But… with the upcoming match and…" Ken stopped again, he knew he was babbling but he just couldn't bring out the exact words and of course he knew Crawford had a hint what he wanted. The older man was not stupid.

"You'd like to go somewhere this weekend?"

"Just you and me?" He asked hopefully.

Crawford didn't answer the question. He pondered and after a moment, the older man reached his hand out towards the younger man and drew him close to his chest. Ken hid his smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

His younger son's naked form was sprawled beside him and he had begun to snore slightly, too drained to even make his way back to his own room. He would have woke him up but decided against it. After all he had been quite rough and demanding with him earlier.

It was entirely that damn American doctor's fault.

He didn't have a chance to catch glimpse of the redhead when he was there. And when the gaijin doctor refused to let the boy go, he had kept his anger, boiling deep in him. Damn! Unable to contain his anger that was mixed with desire and lust he had stormed into his younger son's room; demanding him to fulfill and satisfy his needs.

Ran was born for him, he was sure of that. His need to taste the body of that beauty had escalated to something else, something more sinister. He became obsessed. Determined to make the boy solely his. Apart from his beauty that took his breath away, the boy was innocent - pure like an angel and virginal, untouched by man.

The thought of having Ran in his bed made his lips quirk. They would be one happy family again, his children and that most ethereal creature warming his bed. If the boy refused, he would use any measure of force until the little redhead was totally helpless and utterly depending on him as the sole protector.

Or…

Kill him if necessary, but to let the American have him? Never!

He began to stroke his son's skin tenderly, tracing it from the jaw down to the chest, chuckling softly as he heard a soft moan out from the owner's mouth. Dealing with Crawford was like playing chess. When the board was set, he would set the pace and make his first move. Time to teach that damn gaijin who was in charge in this game.

He couldn't wait to see the outcome of it. It would be so much fun.

He got up from the bed, stretching himself like cat and picked up his sleeping robe that was carelessly thrown on the floor before calling out for his eldest son using his cell phone.

A few minutes later he heard a soft knock and he smiled. His loyal son. "Enter."

His son entered, closing the door and merely stood there, waiting for his instructions.

"I think it is time for me to collect what is mine."

"Yes, Daddy."

"I will arrange to pick him up myself. In the meantime, I want you to make sure there's a transportation to move him right after my birthday."

"Yes, Daddy," he answered automatically.

"I don't want any trace of his existence left here. He will be kept somewhere where no one will find him. You know where."

Nodding, his eyes aimlessly scanned his father's bedroom and stopped abruptly when he saw the sprawling figure of his younger brother. He hated it when his father used his brother to satisfy his lust whenever he was not pleased with his own toys. And that's why he wanted that redheaded doll to be daddy's property as soon as possible.

He was protective over his younger brother, he wouldn't mind if it was him on the bed instead. His brother had inherited the looks of their mother, more effeminate and they could be labeled as beautiful, but still a poor substitute compared to his father's latest interest. He dared say that the young man's beauty surpassed any person he had seen before. Too beautiful for his own good; the sensuous lips, smooth milky skin and all his strikingly feminine looks had caught his father's attention and his father wanted to claim that young man as his own.

"Oh! I also want you to arrange an accident..."

--------------------------------------------------------------- -

My sincere thanks to:

MiniMorr and Pandora, for helping me in the beta and submitting on behalf at ff.net

Groundling : sorry for taking too long again.. really sorry… got so much

things to do in the damn office

LuLu : and this the update for you. Thank you for liking it, even

though it was utterly nonsense 

Tysoyo Kalli: My muse said, don't threatened him to work faster, he had a

world to destroy Anyway, thank you for the kind words and I hope you like this one too

Lys: Ahh.. arigatou Naah… every one has their own style of writing and I'm sure yours are as good

Anna Hibiki : Yes.. yes.. Where have you been???? I'm dying for Obsession Confession… hehehehe

Benzer : This is the update Gomen for taking more than a month.. Times flies

Tygrrlyli578 : Oh.. you have to wait for what I have installed for the mega-doom-bitch sister of Ran will do. Sorry for taking so long to update sigh

jenna **:** Ahh.. glitch in certain part of the stories are unavoidable and I appreciate you taking the time reading

katochan : My muse said…. May be Crawford kiss him and he grin evilly..

Koji-chan : Threesome?? Hmm.. I couldn't even write sex scene between two people, how am I going to write three. Ehehehehe.. Thank you for reviewing in every chapter. Really appreciate it.and so sorry for taking too long in updating 

Reieien: Thanks a lot for offering to send the Tezuka or Fuji plushie. A friend of mine try to find it for me and she couldn't find. Nyaaaaaaaa… Just wondering, where can I find it? I wanted Crawford plushie or Ran but I don't think they have it sigh

And to the readers: Thank you for reading


	13. Silent Heart, Lonely Heart

Disclaimer: Like the previous chapters... how I wished I owned them.  
  
Warning: Is this still R or am I on NC17??? Or am I doing both?? Anyway, usual warning applies. M/m relationship and so on and so forth.  
  
Notes: It seems that this is the fastest update I can come to and the longest chapter (I guess) which means that.... The next update will take quite sometimes grin I haven't start Chapter 14 yet.. Oh! Wait!! I did but just 2 pages shake head Tezuka and Fuji are distracting me again.  
  
Chapter 13: Silent Heart, Lonely Heart  
  
Schuldig's red car idled at the curb in front of the gate. He was at the wheel, tapping his finger with his head bobbing up and down. Yohji shook his head; his boyfriend must be listening to some German music which only he alone could understand.  
  
Schuldig had told him that Crawford had left the house earlier and would be back on Sunday. Ken had informed him that this weekend he would be attending a mountain survival, an intensive training for the upcoming soccer match with his team. He complained that this times the opposing team was strong.  
  
Omi and Nagi had their own plans tonight, crashing at one of their friends' house and having an anime marathon. He happened to know about it when he heard Nagi trying to persuade Crawford in allowing them to spend a night outside, promising to upgrade their grades and cleaning their room if the older man allowed them. Yohji didn't even bother to know what anime they were going to watch, but he heard the word Kizuna. If he wasn't wrong, wasn't it a yaoi anime? Yohji chuckled. Those boys!!  
  
He and Schuldig had their own plans for tonight. It was Saturday and they had decided to spend this weekend at their own apartment. He grimaced at the thought of food better left untold that was left in their refrigerator for more than a month. Schuldig was definitely going to kill him. He forgot to clean the fridge. So, that's why he will leave Schuldig at the Station checking more files after a fruitless attempt yesterday and sneak his way out to clean the apartment. Because if he didn't, his lover would definitely punish him. He didn't mind being killed but no sex? He shuddered.  
  
They drove in silence for a while, accompanied only by the music that his lover had lowered the volume of when Schuldig spoke, "Ran behaved oddly during dinner last night."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He seemed quiet."  
  
"You think that's odd? He hardly speaks anyway. I can count on my fingers the words he's spoken to me. 'Hn' 'Yes' and 'No'. If you count 'hn' as a word." Yohji shrugged.  
  
Schuldig quieted for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you think it will be all right to leave him with Farfello? We didn't tell Brad about our plan."  
  
Yohji did not reply. Actually, he didn't know how to reply. He just wished his boyfriend would stop worrying. He needed the time off with his lover without fussing over anybody.  
  
"You think I'm worried for no reason, don't you?"  
  
Yohji nodded and answered carefully. "He'll be fine. Besides Crawford has this system that will scream 'Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!' to the nearest Police Station if anything should happen."  
  
Schuldig let out a small laugh before he smacked his forehead.  
  
"What?" Yohji asked, creasing his eyebrow a little.  
  
"I forget to tell Brad about the man from the wiring company."  
  
"You can tell him over the phone or when he's back. Come on... You think too much. Save it for the files that we are going to ransack in my department and you don't mind doing bottom tonight, do you?" His lips turned to a suggestive leer.  
  
"Baka!" Schuldig smacked his lover's hips and scowled.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Did you find out who Aya's employer is?"  
  
"One of the companies that belongs to Takatori."  
  
"Takatori..."  
  
Yohji could hear the sound of irritation from his lover's voice and wondered absentmindedly why his boyfriend resented the family. "Aya refused to cooperate when I questioned her. Her answer was, let me quote, "Keep my employer out of this" or "What did he had to do my brother?" So, I did some backdoor digging and found out about this. Technically, Takatori is her employer but I am not sure if she reported to him directly. Why do you dislike Takatori so much?"  
  
"I don't know. A hunch, an instinct, a bad feeling... Whatever you call it I have it right now."  
  
"Based on your psychological view, huh?"  
  
Schuldig nodded.  
  
"I have checked Takatori, he seems clean and based from experience, I hate to tell you this, messing with Takatori is like digging your own grave."  
  
"But I still want you to dig deeper on him and his sons, especially the eldest one, Hirofumi."  
  
"Okay, I will... now... concentrate on your driving. You nearly hit the car in front of us."  
  
"No! I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"No sex!"  
  
"Di... Erk!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
'Autumn is beautiful' Crawford thought to himself as he stood on the balcony. The various kinds of trees surrounding his private chalet created a magnificent autumn landscape. There were Maple, Dogwood, Black Tupelo, Oak and Sumac that seemed to be on fire with their red and purple leaves. Then there were Redbud, Larch, Hickory, Birch and Witch Hazel with their majestic yellow and golden leaves, with a dash of blue green apple leaves with red on the side that was facing the sun and the blue green leaves were in the shade, and all those combinations of leaves gave a spectacular picturesque reflection on the calm lake  
  
But the calmness did not reflect his heart and mind.  
  
And it was all because of what he almost done the night before yesterday...  
  
The boy had asked him a simple question; if he would kiss him.  
  
He had granted the boy's simple wish just to keep him here, safe with him. But what was supposed to be a mere brushing of lips had gone further than that  
  
Crawford raised his glass and took a long, hard swallow. It was his third glass of vodka for the evening.  
  
He remembered pulling the boy closer...  
  
"You sure you want me to kiss you?" He had asked, hesitant how the boy would react if he actually did. He merely watched as Ran bit his lower lip with a blush marring his cheeks, his fingers curling and uncurling at the hem of bed cover before he nodded.  
  
He placed his hand on the boy's cheek, lifting his chin up. He could feel the redhead's warm breath against his skin and the boy held himself there, "unmoving, but those electric violet eyes were hypnotizing him, calling him, urging him on. Decision made, he closed the small space between them and brushed his lips lightly against the boy's soft shuddering ones.  
  
His mind was screaming at him that Ran was under his charge and he shouldn't be doing this, no matter how consensual it was, but the other part of his brain that was totally smitten with the redhead had guided his fingers, threading them into the silky hair, searching for scalp and securing the boy's head in place. He couldn't remember when he had lowered the boy to the bed and the mere brushing of lips had turned into a firm kiss.  
  
All coherent thought left him when his tongue somehow managed to seek entrance. Deepening the kiss, he was stroking, teasing, caressing and exploring the warmth of the other's mouth.  
  
Ran was trying to return his kiss in a futile attempt, defeated; he had his mouth ravished mercilessly. He felt the other's body tense; a hand was tugging on his shirt and the kiss softened, when he felt the body relax, he attacked again.  
  
One hand was busily fumbling the button, and once done, he pushed the annoying shirt away, pressing himself harder against the other's body, the other hand leaving the boy's head to slide under the pants. The skin felt so right for him to touch, smooth and flawless drawing him to taste it and he began mouthing kisses along the neck, down to the chest and attacked the nipples mercilessly.  
  
Ran was mumbling something unintelligible and his hands were gripping the bed cover tightly when he pushed down the pants, revealing the boy's smooth hips and all the secrets hidden underneath the pajama pants. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before resuming what he had been doing.  
  
His hands continued to caress, prodding and rubbing almost everywhere and his lips left the now erect nipple, going further down and tasting every inch of the skin until his mouth reached its destination.  
  
He ignored the strangled gasp and the sudden clutch of his arms, the body underneath him began to buck and writhe when his mouth closed on the boy's member. Crawford was trembling in excitement, his body was on fire when he felt the flesh in his mouth harden. He continued sucking it, expertly using his tongue rolling along the slit.  
  
Blinded by desire, Crawford parted the legs and brought the body closer holding it tightly against him. Burying his face in the crook of the neck, he began to nibble it while his hands continued exploring.  
  
The next thing he knew, his hard and almost painful member was encased in tight hot flesh. He heard a sharp cry and embraced the body, whispering reassuringly until he feel the other relax. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply and began drive himself into the body, faster in almost frantic movements, he could hear the cries of his name and his thrusts becoming more furious. He forgot everything when his world darkened, groaning loudly as he found his release and collapsed.  
  
Crawford woke up an hour later, feeling a headache forming and warm body underneath him, hands around his waist. Opening his blurry eyes, he almost gasped in surprise.  
  
Ken was sleeping, securely underneath him, naked. He didn't even remember when the brunet came into his room and bringing his hands towards his throbbing head, he murmured. "Shit!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
He was confused.  
  
Hurt.  
  
And he had no clue what Crawford felt towards him and where he stood in that foreigner's life.  
  
He was afraid at first but Crawford was gentle to him although at first the man was quite rough. It reminded him of unpleasant memories especially when his clothes were taken off completely. Then, Crawford become gentle and the way he touched him, stroking him had set him on fire.  
  
He wasn't stupid; he knew what sex is. Crawford had stopped when his body had turned rigid and almost crying as he whispered the word 'No' over and over again when the older man had parted his legs. Murmuring the word 'sorry' for almost a thousand times in his ears, Crawford pulled him into a tight embrace and lulled him to sleep with his gentle fingers caressing his back. It felt like heaven when he was not forced to do something he didn't want to.  
  
But today, everything went spiral. Ken hated him and Crawford just left him.  
  
He was in his room, standing at the window and staring at the sky full of glittering stars sparkling like diamonds. Ran opened the window letting the chilled night breeze fill his room and shuddered when the cool breeze contacted with his pale skin but he didn't budge. He deserved to be cold. His heart felt cold.  
  
Ran didn't know who could be a bigger fool than him. Let a man spend time with him, he had imagined a castle in the sky. Let the man show his tenderness and affection towards him, he already thought of spending a life till death do us part. With his luck, he guessed, he would fall in love with Hitler in a day if that man showered him with the same sweet and tender caring as Crawford had given him.  
  
Ran began to feel deeply embarrassed and ashamed of himself. How could let himself drown in this stupid dream? Why would Crawford ever love him when he had someone better? What could he ever possibly offer to Crawford when he nothing else than thrash picked up from the street?  
  
The older man only saw him as someone that needed constant care, and someone that had a screw loose in the head and it's his job to tighten that screw. Someone that should have been thrown in the loony bin instead of being in this big fucking house. Idly, he wondered that if he threw himself into the ocean, would the ocean spit him back like he was some bad food?  
  
He cursed himself, Idiot! Nothing but a fool! He thought as he hugged himself tightly, now with tears pouring endlessly down his pale face. A stupid street boy netted from the drains that dared to dream too much. What the fuck do you think? That you are some fucking Cinderella and Crawford is your Prince Charming that would sweep away your feet and live happily ever after? He chided himself.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, he moved towards the bed. But the sight of it reminded of him of the older man and how he had hoped. He viewed Crawford as his only hope to bring him back to happier times of life. He had no one now. No father to talk to about his problems, no mother to comfort him with her reassuring words that everything would be fine and Aya, though she was his flesh and blood, she too had abandoned him. And today, he seemed to realize that 'hope' is the biggest lie and wondered if he should continue to hold on to it.  
  
An empty heart, a silent heart.  
  
He needed to let Crawford go, but how to let someone go so not to hurt himself or anyone else, he did not know. But he had no choice; he would never be part of Crawford's life. It was Ken.  
  
He felt asleep while he was thinking; trying hard to ignore the turmoil of the longing that was brewing inside him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ran was still asleep when he heard a noise... coming from the outside, a rustling sound. Curious, he got up from his bed and peered through his window taking a closer look. Nothing. It must be the blowing wind. Why was it so dark outside? Did Farfello forget to switch on the gate lights?  
  
When he turned, Persia greeted him with a mewl and spread his body like a carpet with his paws up. Ran massaged his belly and he let out a soft content purr. Ran smiled wistfully, "You're happy here aren't you? Me too, but...." He stopped and sighed.  
  
Feeling hungry, he walked out from his room, down the stairs towards the kitchen. He saw a note from Schu in his bad handwriting leaving his cell phone number in case of emergency. There was also a note to Farfello that Ken would not be home tonight. The thought of Ken made him smile bitterly. He smiled because somehow, at least, Ken had three persons who really cared if anything happened to him. He had Yohji, Schuldig and, of course, Crawford. While he himself was left alone with no one.  
  
Sighing, he remembered that the gate light was off and he should switch it on. He hated the dark, things were always crawling in the dark. The switch was right beside the sliding door. When he found the lever, he tried to switch it on.  
  
Click.  
  
He frowned. No lights.  
  
He tried again.  
  
click... click...  
  
Nothing.  
  
Then he heard footsteps, heavy footsteps and squishing sounds.  
  
"Farfello-san?" He called out.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Farfello-san?" He called again, this time a bit louder. Silent.  
  
The house lights went out.  
  
Ran gasped in surprised, trying to calm himself down. Mentally he scolded himself for being such a scaredy cat.  
  
Squish.... Tap... . tap... tap....tap...  
  
That sound again, this time it was getting closer. Ran hesitated but still he stepped towards the door. He heard a crackling sound; someone stepped on a twig. Ran leaned closer against the glass sliding door, almost pressing his face to the glass trying to get a better look outside when a sudden flashed of light revealed the grinning face of a man. Shocked! He screamed, staggered, hit a side table and fell down on the carpet.  
  
A loud crash was heard, the shattering sound of the sliding doors. Hissing in pain, Ran crouched beside the table. Ray of lights from the torchlight were dancing on the ceiling, to the wall and landed straight on his face, blinding him. He raised his hand to cover his eyes and began to retreat.  
  
"Who? Who... are you?"  
  
"Batman and Robin!" The voice laughed, sounding wicked in the dark. "You've been a very b-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-d boy Ran! Very naughty! We came to take you!"  
  
Another flash of light landed on his face. He stumbled and his elbow struck something again and he let out an involuntarily yelp.  
  
"Aww... hurt? Poor boy... "  
  
Ran stayed silent, trying to avoid the flashlights by hiding between the couches.  
  
"Wanna play hide and seek huh? Okay! Let's play... you hide, we seek!" Ran could hear voices whispering, "Come out... come out... wherever you are?" He could not see them; the thick carpet had further silenced any sounds of footsteps.  
  
"Aren't you glad it's dark? Doesn't this make the game more.... fun?"  
  
He began crawling towards Crawford's study room. There was a phone in there. Maybe he could try to reach Crawford or maybe Schuldig, but the damn phone number was stuck on the fridge and for now it was out of reach.  
  
"Haaa... haa... We're gonna find you," the man sang over and over again, his voice reverberating throughout the house.  
  
Ran began to tremble. They were smashing Crawford's things... A glass shattering sound; it must be Crawford's crystal collection in the glass cupboard. He continued crawling when something dropped right in front of him. He halted and accidentally screamed in surprise and pain.  
  
"Dear Mr. Tiger... do you know where the little boy is hiding? No? Okaaaaay... If you see him, please tell us... His daddy wants him back, His daddy miss him a lot... he had been naughty, he ran away..." The voice disappeared for a while before Ran could hear one of them begin to shout.  
  
"Honey, we don't have much time... I will begin to count to 10 than we will get you... 1..2..3.. Oh what the hell.. 10! Ready or not, here I c-o-o-o-o-o- o-me...."  
  
Ran went still; his eyes were frantically trying to find a way to escape. He was about to run to his room when he heard a spooky laugh, mocking him, letting him know that one way or the other they would get him, toying with him. In his panicked state of mind, he could think of nothing else except running towards the bathroom.  
  
He locked the bathroom door, cowering underneath the sink. Whoever was after him was now at the door, knocking slowly at first and began to pound on the door when there were no response. Crawford had taught him self- defense but in his panicked state of mind he grabbed a bathroom spray.  
  
The door of the bathroom was forced open, banging loudly as it hit the wall and the flashlights were suddenly blinding him. He covered his eyes and recoiled.  
  
"Uh.. what do you have in mind? Soap us to death?" The man laughed madly as he said so, as if this was a big joke for him.  
  
"Please...." Ran said.  
  
The man moved forward, towering over him. Ran turned his face away, squeezing himself as far as he could to the bathroom tiles before the man grabbed his shirt collar, forced him out from where he was cowering, dragging him down to the hall before throwing him down on the floor. His eyes went wide when he saw that Farfello was lying on the carpet, unmoving.  
  
"Who's that?" The man holding him asked his third accomplice.  
  
"The butler. Found him trying to call his friend. I hit him on the head."  
  
"I told you to wait in the car."  
  
"Hey! I saw someone sneaking. I'm doing a big favor for you here, pal!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Now, return to the car and wait for us."  
  
Ran lay sprawling on the floor; he tried to clamber away when he was again yanked. "Now... now... where do you think you're going? We need to make you look presentable. We brought nice dress, very suitable." The man laughed shakily as he waved the hospital robe at Ran's terrifying face. "I hope this fits!"  
  
"Are we going to play dress now, Hirofumi?" the other man asked eagerly.  
  
"Yup, but first we need to get off the offending shirt he is wearing. Blue doesn't suits you, honey." He leered as his hands reached for the redhead's shirt buttons; he quickly pulled his hand away when the boy kicked him.  
  
"My... my... Aren't you feisty tonight." He murmured and hummed while he took out his pocketknife. "You will be more alive when he pin you down."  
  
"Le'me.. .le'me.. le'me..." the other man bounced excitedly.  
  
"No you cannot. You will get too excited and damage him. The Boss says bring him back unspoiled."  
  
The other man pouted but then smiled brightly. "Let me pull his pants off! They say he has nice skin."  
  
"Fine. But don't touch him." He glared as he began to work on the buttons and Ran began to struggle. A slap. "Be still!" He narrowed his eyes in warning for Ran not to move again.  
  
Both men worked on undressing Ran, ignoring the repeated pleading for them to stop, Ran bucked and thrashed his body in defiance and froze when he was hit yet again on the cheek.  
  
Leaving only the boy's briefs on, Hirofumi licked his lips and purred at the sight. "Too bad he is powerful, or I might have claimed you for myself." He said as he pulled the boy up into a sitting position, straddling him to avoid any movement. He couldn't withstand running his fingers over the smooth skin and shuddered.  
  
"Hey! No touching!"  
  
"Shut up!" He snapped.  
  
"Not fair! Why can you touch him and I cant?" The second man handed the hospital gown and frowned.  
  
"Because I am the boss here and you're not!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Stop bitching and help me with this struggling bitch!" He barked at his partner, Hirofumi jerked his hands suddenly and let out a sharp hiss, there was a long deep scratch along his arms and he glared at the growling sound.  
  
"Fucking cat!" He cursed and tried to grab the cat but failed when Persia managed to leap past him and positioned himself for another attack with a continuous growling and hissing sound. Hirofumi took out his pocket-knife, ready to kill the cat when he'd try his second attack.  
  
Ran saw the glimmer of the knife, knowing that the man would kill Persia. Pulling the last of his strength, he slammed himself forcefully against the man resulting in both of them fell down hard on the carpeted floor. The man hissed and cursed. Ran did not care as long as Persia would be okay and not hurt. He felt his hair being grabbed again, he struggled and cried out in pain and felt like he was electrocuted. He ceased his resistance and before he fell into a complete darkness, his thoughts were he didn't had a chance to see Crawford one last time.  
  
Still cursing out loudly, Hirofumi lifted the boy and carried the limp body out to the waiting van. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"How many times you're going to call Farfello? It's already late." Yohji asked when he saw his lover picking up their house phone for the fourth time after they reached the apartment.  
  
"I just want to check, last one, I promise."  
  
"Ch! That was what you said before."  
  
Schuldig held his finger at his lips as a gesture for his lover to be silent. Yohji shook his head and went in to the kitchen making hot cocoa for both of them. He heard his lover's voice across the room talking to Farfello and walked back to the living room when he heard a click as a sign that Schu had done his call.  
  
"So, what is Ran doing?" He asked as he flopped himself on the soft cushions.  
  
"Sleeping." Schuldig answered, still standing.  
  
Yohji got up and stood behind his lover, rubbing his neck, kissing it.  
  
"That was nice."  
  
"You look tense. Just helping you letting out that stress a bit."  
  
Schuldig grinned."... or you still trying to persuade me to be bottom tonight?"  
  
Yohji gave his lover a mischievous smirk and before his German lover decided to say anything further he leaned down and caught the other's lips in one long passionate kiss.  
  
Schuldig, as much as he worried about leaving Ran at Crawford's home, let out a low rich moan as he felt Yohji's tongue, not seeking but demanding entrance, smiling genuinely he parted his lips and let his lover devour his mouth thoroughly.  
  
He could hear his cell phone ringing.  
  
"Leave it." Yohji whispered as he slipped his hands under his lover's shirt.  
  
"It... might... be... important." Schuldig answered, sucking in a sharp breath as his feel his lover's finger pinching his nipple slightly and almost slipped the cell phone from his hands.  
  
"No talking... " Yohji rasped and grabbed the cell phone, turning it off before throwing it on the sofa.  
  
"Ooh... wicked."  
  
Yohji pulled his lover closer, lifting his hips, pressing his body against Schuldig's as hard as he could, settling his hands around his lover's waist. Schuldig whimpered, feeling his member harden with desire when he felt Yohji's hardness push against him.   
  
Clutching his lover's shirt tightly, he whispered, "Off!"  
  
Yohji's gave his lover a sultry smirk; he didn't need to ask what his lover meant, he already knew and was happily divesting his own shirt off and waited for Schuldig to do the same.  
  
They stood belly to belly, Yohji brought up his hands caressing his lover's body, loving each and every part of his body, his blood rushing when he felt Schuldig's hands all over him.  
  
They embraced, touched, kissed and when Yohji couldn't stand up any longer, he guided his lover to the bedroom with their lips still locked. No complaints from his lover for being under him tonight. He wanted to take time in their love making tonight. It was rare to see Schuldig giving in to his demand and he wouldn't want to waste his given chance. He stretched his lover quickly, adding a finger, scissoring, curling and lightly brush his lover's gland. Schuldig spread his legs further, moaning Yohji's name repeatedly. When he was sure that Schuldig was ready, he withdrew his hand and kissed his lover's lips before he could protest when he pulled fingers away. Schuldig wrapped his legs around Yohji's waist and gasped when he felt him entering and made noises of pleasure as Yohji thrust in and out of him. He could feel his hands gripping his lover's back, dug his fingernails in, letting the desire course through his body and he screamed in pleasure caused by it. He began to move his body in rhythm with his lover's movements, rocking harder synchronized with Yohji's thrust. The phone in Schuldig's room began to ring. Ignoring the sound, Schuldig movements were getting urgent signaling his lover that he was reaching climax. Yohji's thrusts were getting brutal, hearing nothing except his lover's erratic breath underneath him when the phone switched to recording message. Both lovers were about to reach their reach their peaks when they heard Farfello's breaking voice over the machine. "Th... they took Ran..." before the line went dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Mini : Thank you so much.. you've been loyal in betaing this  
story. Ran's  
insight on that particular night will resurface when the time  
comes.  
  
RuByMoOn17 : Here's the update for you. Hope you like this one too.  
  
Lys() : I hope you received my mail  
and know what I have in  
mind about your request.   
  
Anna Hibiki : I love OC very much too. So.. now  
you know what happened with Crawford and Ran alone in the  
room in this Chapter. I hope I did this right Ken was  
afraid to tell Yohji because.. hmmm let say you tell your  
brother who is protective over you saying that I planned to  
have sex with this guy, do you think your brother will say  
'Yeah.. go ahead.. make my day!!' hehehe . I cant tell  
about Takatori, my muses seems didn't tell me their plan on  
Takatori.  
  
Groundling : Hope you like with this update..  
This is the fastest update I could get with all those  
stupid work that my boss given me.  
  
Tygrrlyli578 : It seems that you got what you wish  
for in this chapter though I think not much I'm not quite  
good in lemon writing. Don't be so angry towards Ken, he is  
just in love and will do anything for his happiness  
sheepish grin. Hmm... accident... may be you know in the next  
chapter At least you know what happen to Ran now.  
  
Koji-chan : I enjoy your review and appreciate  
it. Really do. Because form there I know it's still worth  
writing this fic no matter how un-logic it is hehehe. And I  
hope you happy with this one too. Though I feel pity for  
Schu and Yohji, imagine you just going to reach climax and  
heard a bad news Oh!! by the way, did you know we have  
Crawford/Ran community? There's a fun reading lemon of  
Crawford/Ran fic there  
  
More notes: I know some will confuse on Crawford/Ran thing. So, just to avoid confusion, no, they don't have sex, Crawford did stopped and about him with Ken.. the key word is vodka and Ken insight will be revealed. Lastly, hope all of you enjoy this chapter too.... And to whoever read this story, thank you for the support 


	14. The Serpent and its Prey

Disclaimer: Like the previous chapters... how I wished I owned them.

Warning: The usual warning applies. M/m relationship and so on and so forth.

Notes: Here's the update. Sorry for the waiting, I have been quite busy with helping organizing stupid things like dinner and golf By the way, I will take out both of my fiction called In another Man Prison and Flammentenzer because I am in the process of rewriting both of the fics. However, I will not be posting it in , instead will post it in crawfordxran LJ community. Go and visit there if any of you like to read other fic that I try to write My latest obsession now is Peace Maker Kurogane and Samurai 7. Hijikata is shessy

Kay, enough rambling, here is the chapter.

Chapter 14 – The Serpent and its Prey 

A figure was pacing back and forth in the living room.

He was anxiously waiting, but still exhilarated and he grinned slightly as if to prove his lightened mood. His gift would arrive soon and he had been waiting eagerly and full with anticipation. He licked his lips once in excitement.

He saw a light heading towards his courtyard. It was a signal to him that his package had arrived. He rushed forward to the main door, where his personal guard greeted him and opened the big oak door for his charge.

The luxurious black van had finally stopped. His son stepped out from the van blocking his view. Feeling impatient, he strode towards them quickly and shoved his son away upon seeing red hair peeking out of the blanket that was covering the limp body completely.

"Give him to me!" He commanded and slapped his son's hand away. His son dutifully obliged, carefully handing the bundle to his father's waiting arms. From the corner of his eyes he could see clearly that his partners in crime were grinning conspicuously over his father's eagerness.

Without a word, the older man turned and walked into his house. One of the boy's arms peek through the blanket and was soon dangling by his side. Reaching out to tuck the limp arm back into the blanket he heard his father shouting at him.

"Don't touch him!" The older man snarled and he quickly retrieved his hand and followed his father silently back in the house. His partners in crime were following behind his back whispering among themselves.

"Any problems?" The older man asked as he lay the boy down on the soft sofa, yanking off the blanket, revealing the smooth pale slender legs. The man had to keep his breath from hitching at the sight and pulled down the garment that the young man was wearing. He didn't like anyone to see what was his, not even his sons.

His daughter came down from the stairs and smirked slightly to her father. "Wow!! Mission completed." She watched the sleeping form and nibbled her lips carelessly.

His father snorted and turned to his son, waiting for his answer.

His son shook his head. "No!" He answered simply ignoring the small fact that the butler was in the house at that time. He simply thought that it was insignificant fact and he didn't need to inform his father about it.

"He played hide and seek with us though." One of the men standing near his son interrupted and laughed gaily as he continued to speak. "He even fought. The American must have pampered him, I bet he is wild now."

"Guess it's my job to tame him then. Either he like it or not, he will break." The older man grinned smugly, slinging the boy in his arms. "I'm putting him in my room. You can do whatever you want, my daughter will give you the payment for retrieving the package successfully." He gave a signal to his daughter and the young girl nodded, understanding what her father meant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Adonis. A fine sculpture made by the hands of God.

_So beautiful_, the man thought, eyeing the crumpled form on his bed. He noticed dark bruises on the forearm and slight discoloration on the face, but other than that everything was smooth and perfect.

_Mine_ he mused with a smug smile. He let the thought linger in his mind for quite some time and it made him want to laugh out loud. The damn American lost. He couldn't help it and let out the laugh that he was bottling up earlier. He felt exhilarated, powerful and in control. His body shook in delight.

_His to touch! His to love. His to savor!_

He was getting hard and took a deep breath, swatting away the thought of that body molding into his.

_No! Not yet! Good things have to wait!_

Another deep breath. The boy would wake up and he wanted him to see his face the first thing when he open his eyes. Wanted to see those stunning eyes flickered in fear and lips parted in terror. It would be stunning.

It would be nice to keep the boy tied up and pump him with enough drugs, keeping him calm, hopeless, lying on the bed frozen like a corpse when he poured all his love into the body. Shaking his head, he let out his cockscrew grin. Nope! It wouldn't be a thrill if the boy was helpless only hearing, seeing and knowing what was being done to him. He wanted to feel the pleasure of the boy knowing what was going on, feeling exactly what was being done to him. It gave him indescribable pleasure.

He decided to sit. The bed creaked a little and the boy stirred but did not open his eyes. He began to touch the boy, running his fingers over the perfect face. Damn! He was hard again, this time it was too painful to ignore. He fumbled with the zip of his pants and stifled a relieved sigh when he took out his erection and began stroking it. His hand was now gripping the boy's face.

The redhead stirred again, beautiful eyelashes fluttering and soft lips parting as if for a kiss. He shouldn't deny the invitation. It would be rude wouldn't it? But he didn't want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful, too peaceful almost.

Another budge and this time the boy let out a soft moan but otherwise kept his eyes closed. The hospital dress he was wearing lifted, giving the man a breathtaking sight of the boy's thigh.

_Definitely worth waiting. _

His thoughts strayed to the American. How he wished to see his face when he realized he had lost everything. That should teach him a lesson not to mess with him.

He frowned when he was reminded that the boy had been under that bastard's custody for more than a month. He must have touched the boy; no one could resist something this perfect. He scowled. That bastard better not touch what was his more than he was allowed.

He decided that the boy needed to be cleansed. Free from any scents of that bastard. He would purify the body, outside and inside and free him from any trace of that bastard American. He waited patiently for the boy to wake up. The young man would soon be opening his eyes. The effect of the stun gun would soon wear off.

Ran shifted again, feeling sore at some places. Far back in his mind, he knew something was not right. Groaning softly he opened his eyes. Ah... there it was... those stunning eyes, looking blurry trying to understand where he was.

The boy kept staring up at him, bewildered and then filled with terrified comprehension. Pure unadulterated terror shone in those eyes when he realized where he was and who was with him.

It was so beautiful.

The young man opened his mouth as if trying to scream but nothing came out. He seized both of the boy's arms, smirking as the perfect body began thrusting and straining against his hold.

"Hello baby. Missed me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schuldig was sitting up straight in the bed and automatically pushed Yohji away from on top of him. Scrambling towards the phone, he dialed Crawford's house and cursed repeatedly when he was answered by an engage tone. Slamming the receiver down, he picked up the phone and threw it against the wall.

Yohji jumped, surprised. He was a little dazed, still trying to comprehend the situation. Not to mention, he was about to reach his orgasm and was brutally pushed by his lover and ended up bumping his ass on the floor.

"Why the fuck are you still sitting on the floor?" Schuldig yelled at him. "Didn't you hear the message? They took Ran!" His boyfriend shouted further, glaring at him as he kicked the scattered phone on the floor. "I'm going there now!"

"Schu"

"WHAT??"

Yohji took a deep breath as he got up and pulled his pants from the floor. "You can't go there like that."

"Like what? If you want to wait till the police get there, go ahead and wait." The German stormed out from the room.

Cursing slightly, Yohji ran after his boyfriend and caught his hand before he could turn the knob to the front door open. "LET GO OF ME!!!"

"Schu, I know you are panicked and angry." He swallowed, "But you can't go there naked."

Schuldig hung his head a little, realizing that he was wearing nothing. "I'm not angry... but what am I going to tell Brad, Yohji? Oh Brad! I was so horny and needed a fuck from my boyfriend so we decide to leave Ran."

Yohji pulled his lover closer, wrapping both of his arms around his waist, he murmured. "You are not going to face him alone, Schu." He murmured as he caressed the back of his lover, trying to relieve some of the tension, "I was to blame too. If he's angry with you, he will be angry with me more. I'm the detective in charge of Ran's case and I am supposed to protect Ran."

Schuldig nodded and tore himself away from his boyfriend's embrace, running to the bedroom to get something to wear. Yohji took out his cell phone and called his partner.

"Who did you call?" He heard his lover's voice as he opened the door.

"Asuka. I told her to get there with few other officers. I told her to ready an ambulance, just in case...."

"Farfello!"

Yohji could only nod, he wanted to tell his German lover something but could not when his lover had ran out from the apartment towards the elevator.

Schuldig cursed at the elevator while his fingers kept on pressing the down button. Frustrated, he ran towards the exit door and took the stairs instead. Yohji quickly tailed him from behind, trying to catch up with his lover.

"Hurry up!" The German yelled at his lover as he started the engine. Yohji climbed at the passenger seat and was still fumbling with the seatbelt as the German began to speed.

There was no traffic at these hours and Schuldig was speeding like he was in the Formula 1 Championship. The car was approaching a sharp curve and the German's foot automatically hit the brakes to slow the car down.

Nothing.

"Shit!" Schuldig almost panicked when the car kept gathering speed.

"Slow down Schu!" He heard his lover shouted.

"I'm fucking trying. I can't brake!"

"What???"

"I SAID THE BRAKES ARE DEAD!!"

"That was not what you said." That was all Yohji could say before he turned his eyes back on the road while his lover frantically tried to control the car and pressed the brakes again and again. But it was useless.

The car took another curve, skidded; nearly hit a tree when Schuldig expertly turned the steering avoiding it in high speed. Yohji held his breath. Another 100 meters there would be sharp curve and the car would not be able to take it at this speed.

Yohji somehow had a feeling that the car's brakes had been tampered with. He had sent his lover's car for service two days before and it was in perfect condition. Someone planned this. Someone... but who? He couldn't think of anyone, may be it was aiming at him because he was in the police force. A lover of a convict maybe... avenging the capture of their loved one by him. But then again... something clicked in his mind. It was supposed to be his car and not Schu.

Yohji's mind raced frantically; there was no way to stop the car now. Schu was fighting hard to keep the wheels on the road.

The car began to skid out of control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crawford stood in the shower, letting the water pummel his body; he had been under the water for more than half an hour. Suppressing another heavy sigh, he turned the water knob, grabbing the bathrobe and wrapped himself in it before stepping out in the room. Ken was still sound asleep. When he saw the brunette, he couldn't help but to lean heavily against the wall. It was not his intention to bring Ken here to sleep with him. Not at all!

The young soccer player needed a rest and he thought that it was the best idea to bring him to one of his vacation homes for him to relax and clear his mind for his upcoming match.

Eyes still on the brunette and with heavy steps, he moved towards the where the vodka bottle was placed and poured himself a drink. After a sip, he raised the glass to his eyes and stare at it for few minutes. This drink had made his night turn into a nightmare. He had had sex with Ken. He was not going to make the young boy think that he was a one-night stand guy. Every action came with a cost. And he should be responsible for this one.

Downing the drink in one shot, his thoughts strayed to the redhead in his house. It would be a difficult decision but things were different after tonight. He was not going to turn his back on Ken, not what after what he did even though he didn't do it on purpose.

His biggest mistake.

He had no choice but to let go of Ran. Aya was right, he needed his own family to take care of him. But how is he going to tell Ran his decision? And how would he feel? It would be a big blow towards the fragile young man. He had just promised the boy yesterday night that he would be there for him and how much he wanted Ran to continue staying with him. But this... He turned his eyes back to the sleeping young man in his bed.

Walking slowly towards the form, carefully not to make any sound to wake him up, he pulled the blanket up to cover the nude body. He could hear the boy sighing contentedly murmuring his name when he was once again wrapped in warmth.

Crawford had Schuldig to think about and of course Ken's brother who was overprotective over his younger charge. His mind was reeling again over the situation and he could feel a headache slowly forming in his head.

Ran had lost his family. Ken had lost his virginity. So? Who needed him most?

But then Ran had his sister... But still... Ken had his brother.

He couldn't run away from this, he had to face and solve this problem, no matter what. And in the end he had to make a choice.

And with that choice, one of them would hurt... Badly.

Grabbing his jacket on the chair, he searched for his cell phone in his pocket. He wondered idly why the phone had never rang once. Instead his hands found a crumpled cigarette pack. Yohji's cigarettes. He didn't like the blond to smoke in his house and had confiscated them silently every time the blond was unaware. He would give the detective a blank look as if he was innocent every time the lanky guy asked him about his missing smoke.

He took one of the cigarettes and placed it in his mouth, eyes searching for a match or lighter. He knew he had something somewhere in his room just for emergency cases to light up candles if the power when out.

He had quit this habit years ago. Coughing slightly, he continued his search for his cell phone and when he found it he frowned. He didn't remember turning the phone off. He always made sure it was on.

He needed to speak with Schu, silently ignoring the fact that he actually wanted to know how Ran was doing and how he missed him and jumped slightly in surprise when the phone gave him a loud buzz once he turned it on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop fighting me baby, you know you cant win." He sneered when the young man kept on writhing violently under his firm hold.

"Shhh.... Daddy would take care of you, real good care."

Ran ceased his movements; instead he turned his face away from the man. Not wanting to look at him. Too scared to look at him.

"Poor baby. You have no one left, do you? No family. No one for you, except me." The man sighed dramatically.

"Crawford-san would..." Ran retorted suddenly, glaring at the man in defiance.

"Crawford! Crawford! Crawford!" The elder man snapped as he slapped the poor boy's face once. Gritting his teeth. "Crawford didn't give a damn about you. I do! Where is he now if he cares so much about you?" The elder man snickered, fisting a handful of the red hair; he pulled the young boy up. Ran yelped in pain, one of his hands trying to hold the other man's hand but it was quickly slapped away. "I'm sure he is in bed now... warming himself with that little boyfriend of his."

"That's not true!"

"Not true? Do you know where he is now?" The man gave him a mocking smile. "Did he tell you where he went? No... you don't know, do you? He's leaving you."

Ran shook his head, he didn't want to listen to what the man said, and it was a lie. Crawford would not leave him. He had promised.

"No! You lie!"

"Yeah... keep on saying that, but for now— "

Ran gasped in surprise when he felt something piercing through his skin and tried to move away.

"Hush... hush... You're tired. You need to rest. It's your medicine time. Uh... don't cry, honey. Daddy will sing you a lullaby" he shook his head, bending down again, face barely an inch from Ran and whispered into the young man's ear.

He raised his head up, laughed and began to sing.

_Hush little baby_

_Don't you cry_

_Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby_

_Hush little baby_

_Don't say a word_

_Daddy's gonna bring you baby a mocking bird_

"Now sleep."

He wanted to see the boy's eyes, wanted to study them, see the emotions in his eyes at the moment of defeat. A satisfied smile appeared from the corner of his mouth as he watched the boy's violet eyes mix with fear, hurt, surprise and sadness before they were closed completely.

He gave the boy a kiss on the temple. "Slumber sweetly my love"

TBC

Notes of thanks:

Mini-chanThank you so much as usual hugs

TygrrlyliPoor Ken, he's preparing his bugnuck because of your comment Thank you for liking that part. It took me days to write it and rewatch few of thriller movies to get the feel and I am glad that it come out right hugs

Red-Planet31 Yeah!!! I hope they will get together in the end but it will be loooong and windy road. Bleh!! I feel like a drama queen

Koji-chanwaves mmm.. I hope this update bring you another smile. Oh!! there will be a huge argument about in later chapter. I think

Anna Hibiki I one my Obsession Confession... I want to see Crawford and Aya together again.. I want... got smack by muses

neko-ayameHere's an update for you

groundling() No problem with the no money thing. I wrote for fun and every one to enjoy it free

rantfujimiyaerrr... I don't get it what are you trying to say. Baka me!

RuByMoOn17 May be and may be not... but it is a nice idea

LoneCaytThank you so much for liking it. Yeah... I know I cannot bring Farfello character well in here, because his mind is too twisted in the real Weiss and the only dialogue I could think of him is YIAYIAYIAYIA

Buenagirl13Here is another update for you and I hope this story keep making you excited and thanks for enjoying it.

YohjiBabe2008 Continuation as requested Hope you like this chapter too.

Rei EinYou've been very busy I could see that in your LJ and how I wish I have enough money to attend your wedding in Japan

A/N : Okay.... I hope I didn't miss anyone who put up the review. If I did, I am truly sorry but just knowing that I really appreciate the support and patience for this fiction and I hope I could deliver another good chapter next. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	15. Announcement

Hello everyone, waves and hugs

To those who read and review Borderline, I'm sorry for the long hiatus on this fiction. Actually my hands are tied at the moment with my office workloads since last month due to few stupid projects like moving to a new office, the coming festive season in my country and I have to prepared lots of gifts for clients and government authorities as a token of appreciation not to mention there's a minor accident at our site office and we as part of Human Resource for the Company had to sort few problems. However, I promised to continue this fic when I am free again.


	16. The Message

Gomen.. gomen for the very-very late update and for the looong waiting. Is it 2 months or 3 months? Time sure fly. Fast. Either I'm getting rusty or I am rusty… Eheh! And another update will be I have no idea since I'm having a writer's block due to excessive corruption of yaoi mangas.

This chapter resulted from watching CSI marathon. I have no idea how Japan did their forensic or how they identify criminals. I knew US had CODIS so I used it here. So, don't flame me saying that I should do this research or that research. I didn't have the time to really… really dig into this or making research since I am not a professional writer and I' So, sorry to those who really knew how the Japanese forensic system works.

Ahh.. I'm sure every one will skip this part of me nagging So, I present the actual Chapter 15.

'_For the thing I greatly feared has come upon me_

_And what I dreaded has happened to me_

_I am not at ease, nor am I quiet_

_I have no rest_

_For trouble comes….'_

_-Taken from Millennium 'Dead Letters'_

Chapter 15: A Message 

It was raining heavily.

Too heavy for Asuka's liking. When she first arrived at the house after receiving a call from Yohji, the street was quiet with no trace of habitants. Now, the once quiet neighborhoods was ruined by the sirens from the patrol cars and the blinking crimson lights from the ambulance. Dogs were barking and neighbors – men and women had been gathering on the street, whispering with each other and speculating on the scene. It reminded her of the same situation when her unit had been dispatched to Fujimiya's house. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the excitement and entered the house.

The house was a mess. The sliding door was shattered, glass was scattered everywhere on the floor. The sofa was in a haphazard position and the display cupboard was broken, it contents were all over the living room. She yelled at one of the officers to switch the main power back on.

Once the power was back on, she saw someone sprawling on the floor, unconscious with his hand clutching the phone. She ran towards the motionless body and quickly checked for a sign of life. Asuka sighed in relief when she found a pulse and hollered for the paramedics.

Her eyes quickly scanned the house. As Yohji's partner, Asuka knew about Ran and the ongoing investigation about the lost boys who fit his profile. Somehow her partner had a hunch that those who killed the young man's parents had something to do with the lost boys. Asuka knew that Yohji had been trying very hard to crack this case, for but till today, they had not yet found anything concrete enough to make an arrest. And now… this had to happen and the Chief would not like it.

"They managed to abduct someone in this high tech suburb? I'm impressed."

Startled, Asuka turned around and stared at the person who was whistling in admiration as he scanned the interior of the house. It was Yuushi, also known as Knight in his department, her old college friend who was now the Head of Tokyo's Crime Scene Investigation.

"Yuushi?"

"Hai Asuka." He answered carelessly. "Working alone tonight? You didn't let any of your officers compromise the crime scene, did you?"

Asuka shook her head before shooting a glare at the young blond. "I know how to handle my men at a crime scene. No one except me and the paramedics entered this house. The house butler was hit hard on his head."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll live. The problem is, this young man is Yohji's case and he is not here." Asuka glanced at her wrist watch. "He's late. It isn't like him."

"Can't wait. I am going to process this house. The longer we wait, the more evidence we will lose. There's not much trace of evidence outside the house. The rain has done a good job in washing away most of the footprints."

Asuka sighed and gave an all right nod to Yuushi.

"You know the victim?" He asked.

"Fujimiya's son."

"The son of the murdered family? No suspect were arrested for that case till today right?"

"Yeah, and now this had to happen."

"I heard the son is quite a looker… but mentally imbalance I believe."

"Anyone would be mentally imbalanced, Yuushi, if they were to witness their own father nailed to the door, their mother cut, the house guests shot point blank and their daughter cooked in the oven! You were not there to process his house, attending some stupid Convention, but if you had, you would understand."

"It was not a stupid Convention. They were lecturing about bugs and I love bugs." Yuushi grinned before passing her, bending down and snapping the camera that was hanging around his neck before picking up something on the floor from behind one of the sofas.

"Well, look what I found. I believe the boy was wearing this before it was ripped off of him." Yuushi took the piece of pajama, inspecting it with his hands. "Somebody is sure taking their time playing with him. They knew he would be alone. They must have been observing this house for quite some time. Did you know how he assailants managed to break the house's security?"

"They cut off the power and the wire that connects directly to the police station was cut as well."

"These people are professionals. It's like they're making a statement."

Asuka watched the blond curiously. "'No matter what gadget you use to secure this boy. We succeed in taking him.'" He paused. "'When you are not around of course.'" He added.

"Let's bag and tag this and keep searching. Maybe we can find something useful to help us in finding this boy… If it's not too late for him, that is."

Asuka nodded.

"This going to be a l-o-o-o-o-o-o-g night. Where is the owner of this house anyway?"

"Yohji told me he went out to his family lodge not far from here. I tried his cell phone but it kept sending me to voice mail."

"I suggest you try to call him again, because whoever took the boy has left him a souvenir." Yuushi showed her an envelope he found on top of the stairs. "I should bag this but I think it has specific instructions."

Quickly putting her gloves on, Asuka took the envelope, peeking into the content. A few snapshots dropped on to her palm with a note on a small piece of paper. On it was written "Hope you treasure the photos, Crawford-san".

Asuka took out her phone and dialed Crawford's number again. "It rings" She said suddenly.

"Good." Yuushi told her. "You tell him the bad news while I'll go and check upstairs."

Asuka nodded waiting for the phone to be answered. "Crawford- san?" She waited for a second before continuing. "This is Murase. Yohji's partner. I'm afraid that I have a bad news to tell you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kudou!"

"What?"

"I can't control the car any longer. We have to jump!"

"It's too fast. We'll never make it…"

"Either we try or we fry."

"Yohji nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt when his lover did."

"Okay… Ready?"

Yohji nodded again confidently. Hell! He was a detective for crying out loud. Brushing with death was part of his career… but not when his lover was involved.

"On three, okay?"

"Wait! On three you mean… After you said three or anytime between one and two?"

"Just jump when I yell three!" Schuldig snapped.

"Okay!'

"One… Two… Three!!!"

Both of them jumped out of the car. Schuldig rolled over 50 meters, scrapping his arm as it hit a rock. He sat up and saw his lover not far away from him. They both looked up together as the car crashed against a tree and exploded, lightening the night with its balls of fire.

Yohji crawled over and knelt beside his lover. "You're okay?" He asked worriedly. Schuldig did not answer him straightaway, instead he stood up, his face white with rage. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!" He screamed and let out stream of curses.

"Calm down, Schu."

"Don't 'calm down Schu' me, Kudou. Bastards… I'll find them. I'll kill them."

Yohji merely kept quiet at his lover's outburst. After a moment, he asked, "Is your cell phone still with you?"

Schudig nodded angrily and searched in his pockets and threw it at his lover.

"We need new transport." He explained and dialed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crawford speaking."

He felt his chest tighten as he heard the voice. He had a bad feeling about this phone call. Asuka usually did not call him under normal circumstances. True enough, seconds later, he had dropped the cell phone. He could faintly hear the woman's voice calling him.

It took him a moment compose his calm and he picked up the phone, tightening his grip and struggling to maintain a calm voice. "When?"

He nodded, his hands balled into a fist. "I'm at a family lodge, not far."

"Uh-huh. I'll be there in an hour."

He quickly dressed, turning to the sleeping brunet in his bed. He needed to wake the boy up, he couldn't just leave him here..

"Ken, wake up, we need to go home now." He shook the boy.

"Nnnnnn…. Braad? Why?" The sleepy voice answered him.

"Something has happened at home. Just pull the robe on and meet me at the car." Crawford told him and hurriedly exited the house.

Ken joined him few minutes later and before he could shut the door or even fastening his seat belt. Crawford hit the pedal.

"What happened? Why are you driving so fast?"

"Someone broke in to the house and those BASTARDS took Ran." Ken fell quiet and looked out the window as Crawford drove through the night.

The older man could not help but envision Ran in a strange bedroom, being stripped from his shirt, chained… crying and pleading. His mind was storming with nightmares and he began to press the gas pedal harder. Not bothering to look at the speedometer, his mind was still swirling with the image of Ran being chained up. Asuka's words kept playing in his mind like a record player.

_Someone broke in to your house…._

_They took Fujimiya with them._

No. Not him. And Farfello…

He was entering the city and the traffic was heavy. He did not slow down, now was not the time to be courteous.

He hit a junction. The red lights and the cars in front of him were getting slower.

_Fuck! Get out of my way!_

Crawford swerved the car onto the sidewalk. One hand kept honking and the other was on the wheel. He ignored the screams of the angry pedestrians and the flipping from the other drivers and concentrated on driving back to the main road.

A car tried to overtake him.

He honked. _Move! Idiots! _

Ken was surprisingly quiet, he knew the boy was scared at the way he was acting but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him now was Ran.

The one hour drive turned out to be a thirty minutes journey. Once he reached the suburb area he was living in, Patrol Cars, the Tokyo CSI van, media cars and people were still filling the streets. He parked his car carelessly at the side of the road. "Stay in the car." He ordered Ken.

Ignoring the rain, he pushed his way through the cars and the people and walked hurriedly towards his house.

The few people from the media that recognized him began to rush at him and flashes from their cameras annoyed the hell out of him.

"Sir, who do you think did this?"

"Mr. Crawford, why do you think they broke into your house?"

"Is it true that you kept the young man who is the main witness of the murder that happened a month ago?"

"Who is it that they…"

_Who. Why. What. When. Where. The hell with them. _Crawford thought. "Out of my way!"

One of the uniformed policemen that were stationed outside the gate of his house recognized him and hurriedly rushed forward, desperately trying to disperse the media and guide Crawford into the house.

"Officer… who's the person in charge….?"

The officer turned around, locking gazes with the reporter who was asking. "The officer in charge will give a statement once we finished our job here." He told the woman before turning back, lifting the yellow tape that divided the lot and let Crawford through.

Crawford took a deep breath before he entered the house and the first person he saw was Asuka.

"Where's Farfello?" He asked, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down.

"He was hit pretty hard on his head, the paramedics sent him to the hospital for X- rays. I called the hospital a while ago. He's condition is stable."

The older man let out a relieved sigh, his eyes scanning his own shattered house and realized that something was missing. "Schu, where is he? Is he hurt?"

"Hurt?" Asuka look at him as if puzzled. "Schuldig came with Yohji to the Station this afternoon and went back to their apartment."

"No… I remembered telling Schu to stay here and look after Ran."

"No… he was not. I asked both of them this afternoon and they told me that Ran was safe at home. Apparently, they were wrong."

"Where are they now?"

Asuka couldn't help but cringe when she heard Crawford's voice and she unconsciously took a further step away from the older man. "They were supposed to be here ninety minutes ago."

"What's happening in here?" They heard a voice coming from the door.

"Ken? I told you to stay in the car."

"But…"

"Stay in the car" Crawford ordered.

Ken stared at him in disbelief but Crawford continued to stare back at him. Like Asuka did before, Ken took several steps back from those angry eyes. There was no warmth in the mocha brown depths. They were dark, cold and full with fury. It was frightening.

"Why don't I get one of the officers to send him back to his college?" Asuka suggested.

Crawford nodded. "Can you arrange for someone to protect him until this case is over?"

"Sure."

"Then, do it."

Ken wanted to say something but when he looked again at the older man's face, he turned around as one of the officer walked towards him, escorting him to the nearest Patrol Car.

He really wanted to scream at the older man.

_How could he treat him like this, like nothing happened? Didn't they just sleep together? And the pain, he could still feel it. Crawford was acting like this because someone took Ran away from his house._

_Again, because of that runt._

_Good Riddance._

_I hope Crawford never find him._

Asuka merely watched the younger man leave before she handed a pair of gloves to the American. "I want you to wear this before taking what they left for you." She passed him the envelope once Crawford was done putting the gloves on his hands.

"What is this?"

"Pictures.. " She swallowed again. "Pictures of Ran…. I guess they wanted you to see…." She jumped a little when her cell phone let out a sharp ring and answered the call.

"Yohji! Where the hell are you?" She yelled.

"What?" A pause.

"Are you and Schu okay?.. Uh-huh.. Crawford is here… Yeah… 5 minutes ago. Uh-huh… They sent Knight, he and his team are processing the house now… Where are you?... Right… Got it… I'll send a pick up… Okay…"

Asuka turned the phone off, making another call and dispatching another unit to make a pick up before facing the older man whose face had turned white with rage. She could see why; it was a snapshot of Ran struggling when the man who had his back to the camera was ripping his shirt off.

Before she could open her mouth her phone rang again.

Glancing at Crawford who had his back towards her, she could see that the older man was holding his breath. She flipped the phone open, answering the call.

"What?" Her voiced sounded tight and surprised.

"Where? Uhhuh, I know where the park is. What do you mean I know a person named Crawford?"

That caught Crawford's attention as he turned towards the female detective; moving towards her and stood mere inches away in an intimidating manner.

"You sure? What does the victim look like? Uhuh… Fine. We will be there. Make sure nobody move the body until the CSI team arrived." Pocketing the phone, she tilted her head to meet the American's hard gaze.

"What is it?" Crawford asked with his steely voice.

"A unit found a body in the park." Asuka swallowed. "A redhead. It matched Fujimiya's description."

Crawford hands began to shake as he clutched the pictures in his hands.

"Why do you look so pale?"

Both Crawford and Asuka turned at the voice. Yuushi was ascending the stairs holding something in his hands and it was wriggling and hissing. When he came closer to them, Crawford could see that he was holding Persia.

"You and your team are needed again. A homicide in the park."

"That was fast…"

"A unit found a body that matches…"

"Don't say that!" Crawford snapped angrily at Asuka. "You don't know if it's him. Don't just assume it is him."

Asuka, who understood how Crawford felt at the moment, quickly shut her mouth; instead she turned towards both men and said "We need to go. I was told that your name was written on the dead body with a message." Her eyes were on Crawford as she spoke, then her gaze fell on Yuushi. You and your team will have your hands full tonight.

"Fine. But I need to get this what's under this kitten's nails before we go."

"Huh?" Asuka looked at him, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"This, my friend, is our witness."

"Eh?"

"Our little friend here has clawed someone. And if miracle sides with us and the magic of our DNA lab, we will find out who the scum who did this is and probably the scum that is responsible for dumping the body in the park. Let's pray, it is not the boy."

Crawford nodded as he watched Yuushi call one of his team members to help him scraping the traces of blood or skin tissue under Persia's claws. Persia began hissing wildly and Crawford stepped forward.

"Let me hold him." He volunteered.

Yuushi nodded. "Be careful not touch his front leg," he told the older man as he passed the kitten. Persia began to mewl softly at the older man and bobbed his head up and down; growling and pawing when Yuushi tried to reach for his leg.

"There… there… little kitty. We are not going to hurt you. Instead you will help us find your owner." Yuushi said as he slowly approached the nervous kitten. Crawford rubbed Persia's head gently and he began to purr.

"You're good." Yuushi complimented as he lift the kitten's legs and began to scrape the claws with a cotton buds.

"Done!" He turned to one of his men. "Bring this to the lab and get them to run the DNA test. Check the result with CODIS. I want this all to be done, yesterday!" He ordered.

His team member nodded and hurriedly pocketed the swabs in a small brown envelope before disappearing from his Captain's sight.

"Now, we will go to another crime scene. I'll leave two of my men here to process the house further. And Asuka, you need to call the Unit that was dispatching your partner and redirect them to our new crime scene."

"Roger that. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran woke up feeling cold, so he curled himself up into a ball. He must have kicked the blankets off and eyes fluttering open, his hands searched for the bedspread when he realized that he was not wearing anything. He wondered how long he had been sleeping. No, forced to sleep.

Mind still haze and groggy from the drugs that was injected in him, he was trying to think where he was. When he remembered the face that greeted him, his body shuddered involuntarily. He was no longer in the safe haven of Crawford's house but in the hands of a madman who was determined to use his body as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy his lust.

He didn't understand why he had been chosen.

He wanted to… he didn't know what he wanted.

He wanted to run but he knew he couldn't escape from this man.

He wanted to shout, to scream but he knew nobody would hear him.

He wanted o cry, but that somehow he could hear Ken's voice. Mocking him, saying that he was a crybaby, nothing but a burden.

So he did what he thought was best, he made himself believe that he was in control. He was not weak, he would not cry and he, by all means, was not a burden to Crawford.

He became angry.

He was angry at Ken for thinking that he was such a weakling.

He felt angry at the people who had ruined Crawford house.

And most of all he felt angry for unable to defend himself.

The sound of the knob being turned woke his senses; Ran quickly pulled at the blanket to cover his naked body. His back was protesting at the sudden movement and he let out a soft cry. He glared at the door, trying to muster all the courage he could. He was not going to cry like a baby again. He would face the man who had forcedly taken him from the house and fight his way out of here. Besides...

Crawford would definitely come and save him. He had promised that nothing would happen to him.

The man entered the room and stood in front of him. Ran cringed when the man's hungry gaze rose to his eyes. No matter how strong he tried to be, the sight of the man destroyed all his courage.

"Up so soon?" The man asked him with a satisfied smile. "My precious?"

Ran turned his face away but spun around again when he heard movements and let out a surprised gasp when the man's hands were reaching for the blanket.

He tried to hold the blanket but the man had such strength that he easily ripped it in half before pulling him forward. His chest was fully bared for the man's pleasured view. He felt his body shaking and cursed inwardly. He didn't want the man to have full satisfaction seeing how helpless he was at the moment.

"Don't touch me!" He cried when he felt the man try to caress his cheeks and raised his hand and punched the man straight in the face.

"Getting wild aren't you?" The man made a small clicking sound with his tongue, rubbing his face where the boy had hit him. "You shouldn't have done that."

With a swift move, the man lunged forward and fell on top of him, gripping his wrists. "You better behave or I might make you… how I should phrase it…" The man paused, taking his time to find the right word "… more obedient."

Ran was terrified. He didn't dare to move, he was breathing hard and he could hear his own heart beating. The man's weight was suffocating.

"Now, that's more like it."

The man could feel his captive trying to edge away when his hand reached for the face, caressing it gently. He took the younger man's hand into his; he could feel the boy shaking. The man laughed merrily and took out a small tape recorder from his breast pocket. "I have something for you to listen to." Once the Play button was pressed, Ran heard Ken's voice moaning.

Ran's head shot up when he heard another voice. He knew that voice, he loved that voice. It was Crawford's voice. Then he heard Ken let out a sharp cry and Crawford's breath was getting heavy like he was in hard labor. Then back to Ken's voice panting out Crawford's name.

Ran forcefully broke his hand away from the man's grip and covered both of his ears; shaking his head left and right repeatedly.

The man grinned suggestively, whispering at him. "Soon it would be your voice moaning and panting."

"No…"

"Your Crawford seemed to fuck that soccer boy real hard. Don't worry, I'll give you twice the satisfaction than he had given to his little soccer toy. I'll make you scream my name," he laughed loudly.

"Hmm… do you like to know what I did to your parents? You don't remember it do you?"

Ran shook his head.

"Let me refresh your memories. On that night, your father called me saying that he wanted a second opinion. He had another doctor from Kyoto who was visiting with his little family to your house. I won't let anyone to take you away from me. Not even your family. So… when you ran away…." The man gripped his chin and turned his head upward to meet his eyes.

"I told them to nail your father's hand to the door. Cut your mother's throat and cook that damn doctor's baby."

Ran's heart leaped at the man's confession and he closed his eyes wishing that everything was a lie when a sudden vision from the past hit him. The look of the girl he saw in the guest bedroom. The face that was decorated by an innocent smile turned into a sinister sneer when she pressed the trigger. This time he remembered the face clearly.

It was his sister.

"No…" he gasped.

"You only have yourself to blame. If only you didn't run off like that, they might be alive." The older man leant closer, still holding the boy's chin in a tight grip, and with a soft voice, he murmured. "And, if you try to run again, I will kill Crawford; have his body hang in this room while I fuck you."

He could still hear Ken's voice moaning Crawford's name, the sound of their kisses and their pleasured sighing. It was inevitable. He jerked when he felt the man's free hand on his chest, circling his fingers lower, down to his navel, beneath the skimpy blanket that was covering his private parts and flinched when the man begin touching and stroking him.

He began to panic when the man's fingers slid underneath his underwear while making a strange noise. His body began to shake as the hands slithered on his private part.

The man kept caressing him with his eyes shutting and Ran could see that his mouth watering like he was some kind of bliss. He really wanted to kick him, slapped his hands away but instead he froze. Inside, he was screaming for the man to stop stroking him. He didn't want it like this. He didn't want this man to touch him. And certainly he didn't want to be raped by someone who had murdered his parents.

He was about to throw up at that thought when the door was knocked on repeatedly

"Dad?"

"What?'

"I need to inform you of something."

"About?"

"The present that you left in the park for that guy…"

"What about it?"

"They found it."

"Good… Anything else?"

"Umm… someone is waiting for you outside about next week's arrangement."

The elder man growled, annoyed that his moment with the boy was cut short. After a moment, the man released him and rose to his feet.

"See you soon." He gave the boy a lecherous smile before slipping out the door. When the man left, Ran hugged himself tighter.

_Was Crawford like this man too? Just wanted his body? Maybe… maybe because he didn't give what the older man had wanted that night... That's why he did it with Ken. _

He was confused, he was hurt and now he was frightened. At that instance, he felt that his last chance of hope was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note of thanks:

Mini for the beta and comments. Thank you so much for putting up with this story though it is a slow ride

groundling( ) I don't know whether you should cry or laugh hehehe but I did try to update… riiiiight???

MDX6( ) Nyaa.. sorry to dash the hope last time and I hope this is not.

A reader( ) An update.. at last…

MIRENE no REEYNEER Thanks for loving this story. hugs

Indentured Thanks for the comment. English is not my first language and I admit one of my damn weaknesses is grammar hehehehe

seth Sefarina I love Crawford Ran too. But then again, this pairing is not as popular or likable like Yohji/Aya which makes me always hunger to get new fic of this pairing. Thanks for the review.

Kato chan Waaa… so sorry for the long waiting for this crappy chapter. Bleh!! I hope you still reading it hehehe

Koji-chan How are you?? Hope you doing fine and I hope this chapter make you 'smile' hehehehehe

Red-Planet31 I know you want Brad and Aya to be happy but my muse does not allow it. Blame them!!

RuByMoOn17 Err... I dont think this chapter would give you the more Brad and Ran as you wish but I sincerely hope you like it.

neko-nya I finally... finally updated hehehehe ... runs and hide

LoneCayt I am trying not to crush Ken's heart much anyway May be he will get Crawford... may be Ran might die in the end? Who knows...

For others who read this. Thank you


	17. Lonely Road

Eheh I'm sure all have forgotten about this story. Almost 5 months and I can only come up with 8 pages Gaah! I'm sorry. Who to blame? Yeah.. myself. So, without further due… I present Chapter 16.

Disclaimer : Huh.. if these people belong to me…. I will be fired for getting them so OOC and AU

_And there will be such intense darkness_

_That one can feel it..._

_Millineum Kingdom Comes_

**Chapter 16 – Lonely Road**

They reached the park in twenty minutes in separate cars. He had left his house which had been still occupied with police and crime scene investigators' staff. Crawford had arranged Nagi and Omi's safety by telling them to stay at a friend's house until he gave them further notice. He even spoke to the family, not telling them the full story but asking for their help and they had agreed. Omi and Nagi did ask him what had happened and why, but Crawford merely ordered them to stay without any questions. He had put Persia in his carrier and handed him over to one of the Policemen, asking for his help to send the kitten to where Omi and Nagi would stay. The policeman nodded and took the carrier away while Persia was mewling frantically, throwing a hissing fit as if he did not want to be apart from the older man.

He stood near the bushes with mixed emotions but did not show it on his face when he saw the boy that they found, sprawling between the leaves and branches. And just like Yuuishi feared most of the evidence had been washed away by rain. He could hear the curses coming from the tall blond as he squatted, putting his kit down to scrutinize the body. Asuka, who was with him, turned away as she began to gag when she took a look at the face.

Crawford who was standing near Asuka could hear her words perfectly. "Five years, five goddamn years in this job, I've never seen something as terrifying as what I saw tonight. They completely mutilated the face."

"They are making him unidentifiable." Yuushi explained "Not only did they mangled his face, take a look at his fingers. They scraped the outer layer off each of his fingers' skin completely so that we are unable to fingerprint him." Yuushi shook his head as he examined the fingers. He got up, looking straight at the Officer who was guarding the body when he arrived.

"Who found the body?"

"A couple. They were trying to find shelter when the rain began to pour. The girlfriend stumbled while they were running towards the tree. The boyfriend thought it was a branch, trying to remove it when he saw a face sticking out of the leaves. They saw the Park Patroller who was coincidentally patrolling the area searching for stranded night joggers."

Yuushi nodded. "Did he move the body or anything?"

"No. When we arrived here the body was already exposed. The strong wind cleared most of the leaves that was covering him, we called Asuka when we saw the name…" he stopped, closing his mouth with his hands, taking a long deep breath before trying to continue his next word, "… that was carved on the throat."

Yuushi grunted. "I'm sure he's not Fujimiya." He said and turned to Crawford. "We will tell you what they left for you on that poor boy. I want the body to be removed from here as soon as possible. The reporters have noses like dogs."

Crawford wanted to protest because he felt that everything moved too slowly. If this was not Ran, then each second counts as it determined the boy's safety. Yuushi, who sensed his objections, left before he could even voice them.

"Meet me at the hospital." An order.

Crawford nodded and he gritted his teeth when he heard his name being called by a familiar nasal voice.

"Brad."

He turned and saw Schuldig, looking at him uncertainly. Yohji who was standing next to the German was quiet. He noted that both of them looked terrible. Asuka had told him about their car crash. He wanted to yell at his friend for leaving the boy alone in the house but at the sight of their condition, he bottled up his anger and merely strode away from them.

"Brad!"

Crawford's movement halted but he didn't turn around. "Are you and Yohji all right?" He finally asked.

"Yes... but…"

"Good!" He resumed his walk, ignoring any further explanations by the German.

Schuldig could only look at the back of his bespectacled friend as he walked towards the car.

"He's angry." He murmured softly. "Why shouldn't he, he trusted us with Ran's security and safety… and we failed."

Yohji kept his silence and looked around for someone he knew. When he saw Asuka, he ran towards her. Schuldig followed him in a slow pace knowing where his lover was going.

"Yohji! Are you and Schuldig okay?"

He nodded. "Is it him?" He asked, afraid that it would be the answer that he did not want to hear.

"No."Asuka shook her head. "Yuushi confirmed that it was not Fujimiya's son."

"I was hoping you say that," he said, relieved. "Yuushi is here?"

Asuka nodded and did not fail to notice the relief on the blonde's face. "He will be fully in charge on this case.'

"Both of you should go to the Hospital." She told him as both of them were standing side by side. "You two look horrible."

"We will." Yohji promised.

"How did Crawford know?" She heard the German asked.

"I managed to get him. He was at one of his rest houses. He came back with Ken."

"Uh…Who? My brother?" Yohji asked, a little shocked at the information "You got to be mistaken. Ken is with his soccer members, they are having some training camp. That's what he told me."

"I am not wrong! Geez! I know what Ken looks like, Yohji."

"Where is he now?"

"College dorm under police protection. I'm sure the assailant knew his face because he came barging right in to the house. The reporters must have taken his photograph."

"Did Crawford say anything about this to you, Schu?"

"What? No.. I knew nothing."

"Where did Crawford go?"

"Yuushi told him to meet at Hospital."

"I'm going to the hospital." Schuldig said plainly.

"Yeah, you should. We are wrapping things up here anyway." Asuka said when she heard Yuushi's ordered to carry the body away.

"I meet you later?"

"Hmm?" Schuldig looked at his lover questioningly.

"I'm going to see Ken."

It has been 3 years since Crawford set his foot in this place. What was once a regular place for him had turned him into a stranger with his every step. Three years had changed the place so much. He noticed that the floor was no longer the white marble as it used to be. The Administrator had changed it to light gray granite and there were a few new benches at the waiting area. People were staring at him as he walked by; he kept his head straight ignoring the noises surrounding him. When Yuushi had seen what had been carved into the body, he had instructed Crawford to meet him privately, far away from the nosy reporters and the eyes of the public.

This was the place some people called a house of miracle. Place filled with Gods and their Angels that would save lives. But for the American, he was walking towards the darkest part of this so called miracle house. The last place where anyone wants to be…

The morgue.

The reporters had started swarming the park and he had somehow miraculously escaped from their clutches to get the juicy story of the murder. Furthermore, he had to stay away from the limelight… Ran's life was at stake.

When he opened the door, entering the morgue room, Yuushi was still examining the body that was lying on the post mortem table, frowning as he took pictures circling the gurney.

He saw Crawford come in, nodded and motioned the older man to come near him.

"I was wondering…." Yuushi looked at him questioningly.

Crawford raised his eyebrows, waiting for the question that he knew was going to come from the blonde's mouth.

"What exactly is your connection with the Fujimiya boy?"

"He looks like a lost boy. I saved him." Crawford answered simply but with slight hesitation in his voice.

"You two aren't lovers then?"

That took Crawford by surprise. "No" He answered quickly, trying to maintain his unflappable face but from Yuushi's expression, he knew that the blond did not believe him.

Yuushi stared at the American for few seconds, frowning, and went back to focused his attention on the body.

" 'Stop Searching '. Two simple words that are aimed directly to you. Your name was carved on his throat. These cuts were done post-mortem." Yuushi stopped and searched for the older man's attention.

"And why they specifically targeted you and anyone that close to you are what I want to know… They mutilated a victim that looks almost like Fujimiya's son as a clear-cut warning for you not to try and find the real one. And if you do insist…" He sighed, took a deep breath, and sighed again "They will send him to you like this."

Yuushi took out his mini tape recorder and began to speak as he closed the body with a white cloth. "Cause of death is strangulation. The cuts on his face are also believed to be post mortem. An unidentified substance found in the stomach content. It is believed that the victim was forced to swallow it as a method of restraining him from struggling." Yuushi swallowed. "… before he was raped and strangled."

Clicking off the record button; turned and looked Crawford straight in the eyes…

"Another mother is going to cry. Another family destroyed due to humans' lust."

The door of the bedroom where he was held captive opened and Ran could not help but shiver slightly; how he wished he was anywhere but here. He made no sound and no movement until he saw that it was his sister who entered, carrying a food tray.

It was hard to believe that it was his sister he saw doing the killing. He knew, but all this time from the day that thing happened up till now he had been trying to deny it. He had repressed the dreaded memory, tried to forget it and not telling anyone about it. Not even Crawford who had saved him. He thought at that time he was seeing things, the absence of lights had played tricks on his eyes, trying to confuse him.

Now he was sure that it was not a mere figment of his imagination, the proof was visible in this very room. His sister was standing near the bed, watching him in the bedroom belonging to the person who had captured him and meant to force himself on him.

He didn't know what had changed his sister and turned her into a complete stranger.

Since his sister had woken up from her long coma and from when she could stand on her own feet, she had changed. No longer the pleasant person she once was. Aya had been almost mean to him. Giving him sarcastic remarks whenever he fell sick, saying that it was his fault that their father and mother had to scrap for his medical bills. She had complained about not getting to buy any beautiful things for herself and how she had to sacrifice her salary for him.

"Morning, Oni-san."

"You are so lucky, everyone wants you." He heard his sister say to him.

He frowned but still said nothing.

"But then, that Crawford-san whom you thought would protect you and maybe love you slept with someone else." She chuckled. "Did you hear how he made love to the other boy? Very arousing, isn't it?" She asked scornfully.

Ran remained silence. After a while when he found his voice he began to speak.

"Why are you doing this, Aya?"

"Why?" She paused, staring at the house ceiling.

"I don't need you to understand this. O..ni-san. I lost 4 years of my precious life. I never got to finish school and lost my friends. Then I met him at the office right the next day after the party and he promised to give me what the entire world that can offer, things that I could never imagined having, luxury holidays, a Penthouse, designer clothes and in exchange…" She smiled at her brother lovingly. "He wants you."

"Why our parents…?" He asked bitterly.

Aya shrugged carelessly, hands playing with her ponytail before she decided to answer. "Because they were in the way… Mom and Dad would not have been hurt if you weren't so stupid to run away. And the damn guests were trying to ruin everything that I hoped for." She paused. "He promised. He agreed and he knew that you won't come to him willingly. So… I helped him."

Aya moved towards her brother, resting the tray on the table and now sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at her brother's half naked form and sighed. "I don't get it what is so good about you. But I admit, as your own sister, you have turned to one hell of a beautiful thing and I was jealous of you. Everything about you!"

Ran turned his face away.

"Awww…. Sulking aren't you now? He is right… you look even prettier when you are pouting. Like it or not; you will be his. Everything will end well if you behave well… so please…" she pointed at the tray. "He wants you to eat, and you better eat, you will need your strength after all." She smiled.

"Ain't this one happy reunion? A brother and a sister under one roof in my care." The man suddenly stood beside his sister, grinning.

"Wish me Happy Birthday." He said, eyes gleaming as he looked at the helpless boy on the bed.

"Come! It's time for you to get cleaned up. And I will do it myself."

The man was approaching him, Ran made a move to jump away. Aya glanced at the man at her brother's action but the man seemed unperturbed. Aya could see why as her brother was snapped rather rudely back to the bed, as if there was an invisible hand pulling him down. She saw a metal cuffs around her brother's ankle with a short chain nailed on the floor.

Ran let out a sharp cry and began tugging at the chain. "Aya! Please! Stop him!"

His sister remained impassive.

"Come on." He said, "And tonight I clean you from inside." He reached his hand towards the boy. The redhead slapped his hand away; one strike at the head, the young man froze. He pulled the redhead against him. Ran resisted for a moment, eyes still looking at his sister pleadingly. The man tightened his hold and he was smiling in his superior way when the boy went limp like a rag doll in his arms.

Aya merely looked at the scene in front of her unconcerned. Her brother had been weakened. Even without the chain, he could not escape. The room was guarded heavily as a precaution if someone would try to steal her brother away. But, by this time that American must already gotten the message. Aya wondered if Crawford would come and try to save her brother. Would her brother be worthy enough for the man to sacrifice his friends' safety and even himself? She doubted it, after all, if Ran was important for that man, he wouldn't have fucked that brunet, would he?

Her plan was going smoothly. After tonight, her brother would be transferred. He would be keep safely far away from anyone to be able to find him. Belong solely to the man that had promised her everything in this world. The end.

Oh! She forgot to mention that she was the one responsible for all her brother's sicknesses, she was the one who had been poisoning him by mixing the herbs in his food as she prepared them under the man's guidance and instruction.

Ah! May be she should tell her brother that. Later!

Right now, she was enjoying the show.

They were still in the morgue, Crawford was about ready to leave. Yuushi had told him that he would inform him of the result of the DNA as soon as possible and asked the man to get some rest when the door suddenly barged open. Yuushi's right hand assistant stepped in, panting.

"There you are, Knight." The man in a white uniform said, still panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He must have been running from the lab to here.

"Good or bad?" He heard the blond asking, raising his eyebrows.

"Good and bad."

Crawford and Yuushi looked at each other before directing their eyes to the late 20's assistant who was holding the DNA result in his hand.

"Good news is… we got the DNA match from the kitten's claws…"

"That's good, and what was bad about that?"

"The blood matches one hell of a prominent family in Japan. You wouldn't believe it."

"Who?" Yuushi asked again, he was beginning to feel impatient.

"Let me breathe a bit more, Knight." He took a sharp breath and blurted out a name. "Takatori."

"Fuck!" Yuushi cursed.

"Make it double fuck! I could not match which Takatori, might be one of his sons. Might be him, himself. We need their exact blood samples to match."

"It would be too late by the time we can get a warrant against this family."

Crawford's face changed, from calm to indescribable anger.

Now… the thanks to mediaminer and reader who reviewed. hugs

Special thanks to : Mini-chan for the guidance.

Tygrrlyli – Ahh.. I'm sure you forgot this fic again… with almost 5 months of it's absence. Hope you enjoy this one. I'm trying wrap up the story soon

Koji-chaaaan – The waiting is over and I try… keyword is try not to slow down again

Kato-chan – Appreciate that you like the last chapter I don't know if you will like this one too..

Buenagirl – Eheh writing Ran's death will be a bothersome to me.. so.. yeah.. may be not

Megami Layla – Gomen nasaaaaai! Happy very-very belated birthday pass Crawford chibi to you

Neko-nya – I updated again hehehehe

Lone-cat – Hope you still reading And.. yeah.. my muse kick me on the idea of killing Ran

Groundling – gaaaah! Here's the update.

Red Planet 31 - I'm sure you are bored waiting for this fic hehehehe

Thanks to anyone who read and review and as usual if there are flames.. Schwarz (my fat cat) will shred it


	18. Siblings

Chapter 17 – **Sibling**

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.

In the quiet protection by the huge trees, far away from the eyes of the hordes of reporters and the authorities stood a man was thoughtfully watching the parameters of the murder scene. The blaring red and blue lights and the constant flashes of cameras did not hinder his eyes from seeing the man that he was supposed to watch out for.

He would have loved to see the man's expression when he looked at the body that was dumped there, but he did not want to risk them spotting him. He wondered what the other man would do, would he let this one go or would he pursue even when the message was clearly written. Beautifully done by the master of carving. That is, himself, of course.

Ahh… Yes… Daddy would be proud of him.

He stood there for few more minutes before his eyes shifted to the figure with long flaming red hair. That psychologist again, limping a little as he walked towards the spectacled man he is watching. He tried to talk to him but was brushed off, but the spectacled man stopped in the middle of his walk, maybe saying something before he threaded his way to his vehicle, not even sparing a glance at his friend.

He took the last puff of his cigarette, carefully extinguished it at the tree bark, stashing the butt in its almost empty box, putting it back in his front pocket before walking away to his waiting car.

That raven hair spectacled American must be headed towards the hospital, to listen to all the gloried details of his masterpiece on his father's discarded 'toy' there. He would love to hear the coroner's impression and praise on his handiwork. Daddy never bothered to praise him even if he did his job well.

He took out his cell phone, pressing the speed dial, waiting only seconds before he heard a voice on the other end. He spoke a few words waiting for the other end to acknowledge his report before pressing the end button.

Daddy would indeed be pleased. His precious little brother will no longer be daddy's substitute to release his carnal pleasures.

He would be all his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting a ride from one of the officer's to the hospital's where the young victim's body was taken for autopsy, Schuldig started to run, blatantly ignoring the hospital receptionist when he was asked his purpose of being in the hospital late at night. He could hear the distant shouts as he rounded the corner, jumped down the stairs towards the lower level of the hospital towards the morgue.

He could faintly hear his friend arguing, no.. Mostly yelling at someone who was also inside the cold room.

"I don't give a flying fuck about evidence." He heard the older man yell from the top of his lungs. He knew that voice and the anger that was permeated just from the sound of the voice itself was enough to make him shudder.

"We can't just go and barge in to his house, Crawford. This is the Takatori family we are talking about. They are untouchables. Their influence…." Schuldig recognized it as Yuushi's voice, the Head of CSI in Tokyo's area.

"Fuck the family's influence. I will not let them think they can do whatever they want!"

"We have procedures, Crawford. Let the Police do their job. You cannot take this matter in your own hands!"

"I'm going to his house."

"Don't make me put you under arrest, Crawford. Believe me, I can!"

"Don't you dare threaten me, Yuushi!"

The argument could turn out worse if Schuldig did not quickly step in. "Stop it!" He yelled at both men who were having a staring contest. Schuldig was sure that Crawford would not back down; the man was stubborn

"Crawford started it." Yuushi added with a scowl on his face.

"I don't care who started it!" He paused and heaved. "Arguing and fighting will not help Ran. Instead, we are giving them more time. Did you two want that?" He added, looking pleadingly at his friend, who was standing with his arms folded, his body pressed hard against the cold wall.

"We are wasting time." Crawford scathed and turned his face away. Eyes racking the refrigerator unit, his mind could not help imagining the worse as he watched Yuushi pull one of the units out to place the cold body on it.

"And considering the message on the body… They are serious." Yuushi turned his attention back to the furious American.

"What message?" Schuldig asked, clearly confused.

"No one told you?"

"No. When we arrived the coroner had transferred the body to the van. I waited for Yohji to confirm Asuka if it is…" He paused "… but she say it is not and told me to..."

Yuushi produced the Polaroid pictures of the victim's body and handed it to Schuldig.

Feeling bewildered, the German looked at the image. The close-up picture revealed the message that was carved on the body. Schuldig stared at the photo. For several seconds he felt light-headed. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something and yet no words were coming out.

Yuushi took the photograph away from the pale German, and again focused his attention on the American. "We can't do anything…"

"Are you asking me to just given up on him?" Crawford cut him off, his voice sounded angrier than before.

"I am not asking you to do that, Crawford and please let me finish my sentence. I might not know this boy as good as you do but I too care for his welfare."

Crawford seethed and motioned with his eyebrows for the young CSI Department Head to continue.

"You must get them to believe that you are not searching for him. You are one of the prominent figures in this city, whatever you do; the press will hunt you and since Ran was taken away from your house, they will be cornering you more and more. They know that and they will use it against you and monitor your every move."

"What are you suggesting?" Schuldig could hear a tone of raw anger in his friend's voice. If he is still considered to be one of his friends, that was.

"Give a statement. Say that you will not interfere and will leave everything to the police to handle."

Crawford wanted to protest and Schuldig looked uncertain at the suggestion.

"I know for the fact the implication of what you're doing towards Ran if he watches this. But, this is for his own sake. I don't want him to end up like this."

Yuushi moved towards the body that lay coldly on the gutter. He heaved a sharp breath and covered the body with a white cloth before finally pushing it in the refrigeration unit.

"Do we have any winning hands in this?" Schuldig asked concerned.

"We have a possible blood match." Yuushi turned after he closed the unit. "From the kitten."

"Persia?" Schuldig looked at Crawford directly. The older man was still ignoring him.

Yuushi nodded when Schuldig turned his face back to him. He could see the fiery redhead's hurt expression at the way his American friend was disregarding him.

"The blood matched in one of our archived databases."

"So, what is the problem?" Schuldig asked, clearly confused.

"Takatori family."

"Oh. How did you get that family's blood sample at the first place?"

"They were once asked to give their blood sample to rule them out as suspects. I can't remember which case. At that time, I was not the Head of this Department." Yuushi was frowning, trying hard to remember, when he suddenly his eyes perked up. "The human hunt case. We suspected that one of his sons was involved in it, but before we could dig any further, the 'higher ups' ordered everything destroyed to clear the family's name. But, my assistant and I do keep certain manual documents of the DNA result. As a result, we can only identify the family blood and not directly the specific person." He paused.

"At least we have something to work on to with. I know one of the Takatori sons is a doctor in his father's private hospital. He might act like a world-class bastard but with the right buttons to push, I can get information. We will save him, Crawford. I will make sure I do everything in my power to make sure he is safe. But now, I need you to deal with the Press, they've been hovering outside this building since we brought in the body."

Crawford gave a slight nod, he hated the idea, and he seriously hoped that Ran would not give up on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yohji drove quietly along the road towards Ken's college and he felt like this was the longest drive in his entire life. Asuka has been nice enough to let him use her car. His mind occupied with unanswered questions.

'Why did Ken show up at Crawford's house'?'

'Why did he lie to him saying that he will be at the soccer camp with his team?'

'Did Crawford know about this and did not tell him?'

Too many questions, too many things happening in the span of a day…

Ran's kidnapping.

The attempted murder of him and Schuldig.

The body at the park.

Ken lied to him about his whereabouts and now his face was on TV. These people are targeting anyone that is close with the American and he could be next.

He needed to reach his destination faster; his heart could not stop thumping in anxiety until he saw his brother's face and made sure that he was safe. He began to worry about his brother's safety. For a moment, he thought of taking short cuts towards the college but the road was still under construction and it would slow him down rather than help him reach his brother's college much faster than he intended.

He could feel a headache coming.

Of course he would demand an explanation from the brunet brother of his and from Crawford himself. How dare he put his brother in danger!

The dorm where Ken lived was not far away from the main campus, only a kilometer away but was separated with a fence. He saw two patrol cars parked near the entrance, one of the men in uniform approached as he parked right next to the patrol car. Turning his engine off, he let out a relieved sigh, at least they did their job as told. He got out of the car, flashing his badge to them.

The man nodded and gave an okay signal, maybe towards his companion who was stationed on the other side of the fence.

"We were ordered to secure this place." The officer told him as they walked towards the fence. "There are four of us. Three of us will look after the fence perimeter and one is in Hidaka's room."

He gave a slight nod. "He's in the room?"

"Yes. He demanded us to bring him to where this person called Crawford is. We refused as orders were that we make sure he stays in his room."

Yohji stood outside the door; he could hear faint sounds coming from the TV inside the room. He was about to raise his hand to knock when the door suddenly burst open.

"Yohji?" Came the surprised voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your business."

"I make it my business! And you, young man, have lots to explain to me. Now, get inside."

Ken wanted to protest, but Yohji was in his no nonsense mood and pushed the boy back to his room and slammed the door close.

Yohji gave him a signal asking him to sit at the edge of the bed as he pulled out a chair and sat.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

Ken turned his face away, crossing his hands over his chest and refused to answer. Yohji could see that Ken was shaking slightly, as if he was straining himself not to choke out the truth.

"You lied to me. I can't believe you lied to me." Yohji sighed. "Please Ken, just tell me the truth. Where did you go?"

"I…" Ken hesitated. "I was with Crawford." He answered in a small voice.

"Where?" Yohji demanded.

"His vacation house."

"Did he tell you…"

"NO! I wanted to go and I told him….." his voice trailed off, "… that, you know."

Yohji shook his head and watched as Ken kept adjusting his position on bed as if he was in pain every time his nether region made contact with the soft mattress. He frowned.

"What were you doing at his vacation house? And I want the truth."

Ken shifted again, looking everywhere except at his half brother, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Ken!" Yohji's raised his voice, losing his patience.

Startled, the soccer player blurted out. "I slept with Crawford."

He could see his brother's shocked face", but still the older blond did not say anything as if trying to digest the information that he had received.

"You… " his voice was shaking.

"You…." He couldn't finish the sentence, he actually refusing to believe what he heard.

"You.."

"Yes, I slept with him… I had sex with him… If that's what you want to know?" Ken blurted out, this time angrily. "He was supposed to be with me this whole weekend! And now, he is not and that's all because of that little bitch, that stray cat in his house!"

Yohji could not stand it, if just now he felt that a headache coming, this time, his head was throbbing in pain. Yohji rubbed his aching temple "What have you done…?"

"I did nothing wrong, Yohji. I love him and I don't want him taken by…"

"Ran." Yohji finished.

Ken nodded silently. "I know he loves me."

"How do you know?"

"He just made a statement on TV; that Ran has nothing to do with him."

Yohji rubbed his face and got up. "I want you to stay here, do you understand?"

"But…"

"No but, Ken" he said sternly. "I'm going to meet him myself and ask what the hell this is all about."

Their conversation was interrupted when the policeman who was guarding Ken suddenly appeared in the room.

"Yes?" Yohji asked.

"There's a call for you." He handed out a phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost dawn; both men had already bags forming underneath their eyes as proof of how tired they were physically and mentally since Ran's abduction.

A frown marred Crawford's handsome face as he cursed and swore from the beginning of the journey. He had been in one of his 'bad moods' since he gave his statement to the press.

The German was worried of his friend, knowing very well that the stubborn American would go to the extent of killing someone once he was being provoked. But he did not dare to open his mouth, Crawford would bark at him or he might not hesitate to hurt him.

He was also worried for his own life because at the moment he was clinging at the seat 'enjoying' the ride to the house where one of the Masafumi is currently residing.

It was his choice to follow the man anyway; he couldn't stand Crawford mad at him. When the older man moved away from the reporters, he had called out for him, asking if he could take the ride with him.

Crawford did not answer and neither shoved him away when he ran after the older man towards the car. That was a good sign.

He pushed his luck by quickly take a seat at the passenger's side. Crawford said nothing either.

He opened his mouth to apologize but he heard the older man cursing at his keys.

He kept his mouth shut. May be he should apologize later. When the time was right… whenever it would be.

If anything happened to Ran, he knew he could never face Crawford for the rest of his life. He would lose his best friend.

He stole a glance at his friend. Crawford did not look as unflappable as usual. Panic and worry was clearly painted on his friend's face. He did not want to lose his best friend. Not Crawford. The older man had been with him in his good times and helping him during his bad. He would do anything and would not let the American down.

Another curse.

He had lost count on how many times Crawford almost hit an innocent pedestrian as his Mercedes swayed to avoid the red light. His right leg was pushing the gas pedal to the floorboard and his hands tightened to the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

Another curse, followed by a shout and a furious honk. "Move! You fucking idiot!"

Schuldig held on as tight as possible at his seat, and glancing at the front view mirror, he saw Yuushi's car desperately trying to trail Crawford's insane driving. He knew the older man would not slow down.

He saw one of Crawford's hands leave the steering wheel and jostled the content of his desk board. Schuldig's face paled when he saw his friend take out a Smith & Wesson and threw it to him.

"Make sure it's loaded." That was his first sentence to him ever since from they left the hospital compound.

"Brad…"

"Just do it!"

"You're not going to shoot him, aren't you?"

"If he refuse to talk, I will…" his voice was determined.

Schuldig swallowed and eyed the gun that was thrown on his lap wearily. He picked it up, checked the chamber quickly and closed it, making sure the gun's safety pin is on.

"It's full." He whispered.

Crawford gave him a sharp nod, took the gun away from his hand before he could say anything and concentrated on his driving. His luxurious car hit a few curbs and mail boxes while he was taking a corner but it didn't slow him down.

Schuldig prayed that things would not turn wrong. He had called Yohji, Yuushi had asked him to call and inform where they would be going.

But his mind could not forget how Yohji's voice had sounded different. He knew he did not hear wrong, something was off with Yohji when he answered his call and he swore he heard Ken's sobbing from the other end of the line.

He wondered what had happened to Ken and why Yohji sounded… angry. He tried to remember what had ticked his boyfriend off. He knew that Yohji was worried about Ken's safety. May be he was angry that Ken had lied on his whereabouts?

Ran was huddled in a corner of the bed. He had a thick blanket to cover himself, but still he felt like it was not enough to keep him warm.

He was glad to be left alone. They had switched off the light, leaving the room dark and it made him feel restless. Trying to calm his beating heart, he began rocking back and forth. Ran sighed when his feet got cold and quickly pulled them in to the warmth of the blanket. He could hear a clinking sound, a reminder that he would not be able to move around as he pleased.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he began to rub his numbing ankles where the chain was. He knew he couldn't escape, the chain itself served as a proof. His vibrant violet eyes took a good look in the room; there was nothing in this room that he could use neither as a tool to unlock the lock of the chain nor as weapon to defend himself.

As he kept rubbing and warming his leg, he began to speak to try to convince himself that everything would be all right.

Anywhere was better than here.

Crawford might not love him but he knew the older man would come and save him. His guts told him so. He did not care if anyone decided to put him away in some mental hospital or any institution for the homeless or, maybe if the older man had a pity for stray person like him, he would allow him to stay at his house as a butler like Farfello learning to serve tea.

It looked like Ken was right from the beginning. He lost.

He heard steps outside his door and his eyebrows furrowed. He did not want to receive any visit from that man again or even from his sister. The man had left him after he and his servants had forced him to bath. He was stripped and brushed under the man's watchful eye and he was given a yukata to wear with nothing underneath. The man said it was not necessary; he wasn't going anywhere and remarked about how easy it would be for him to gain access.

The door creaked open and he saw who were coming in. His sister and the man, who was whistling happily as he closed and locked the door. Ran let out a heavy breath; he had a very bad feeling about this unwanted visit and clutched the blanket tightly around his body.

"Come here!"

Ran shook his head. He might be in this madman's hands, and as crazy as some people might think him was, he was not stupid enough to obey this man.

Seeing the resistance, the man came and knelt beside the redhead. He took Ran's hand and brought it to touch his face.

"You're cold." He said rubbing the pale hand with his own calloused fingers.

Ran remained silent. He was shivering under the blanket, not because of the cold but due to the company he was in now.

"Want me to raise the room temperature or do you prefer a natural way of body heating?" The man grinned.

The little redhead glared at him and pulled his hand forcefully away from the man's face. The man chuckled at Ran's reaction, he could pull away as much as he wanted now, but once he had him pinned down, the young man would have no other choices but to submit.

As for now, he enjoyed looking at this pretty redhead squirming with defiant face.

"I have something to show you. Something interesting…" he said, pulling the young man away from the bed, before he sat down, and settling the boy between his legs. He heard the boy mumbling irritated at him. The man tightened his lips in pleasure and gestured at Aya to switch the television set on.

The TV flickered and he was assaulted with the noise coming from the unit.

"See someone familiar?" the man asked as he increased the volume, pulling the boy closer to him.

Ran watched the screen without blinking his eyes. He could see Crawford, and unconsciously his hand reached out to touch the screen before it was swatted down. Ran hissed frustrated before turning his attention back to the 42'' wide LCD screen.

He could not deny that he missed the older man and could not stop himself from daydreaming that Crawford would come and save him soon. He had no one else to turn to and hope for now. Even his own sister had turned her back on him, he truly loved his sister and would do anything for her.

Anything but give himself to this person for the sake of her happiness. It was too much to ask.

Ran listened intently; listening to Crawford's voice soothing him. He was so absorbed that he did not realize that a pair of hands had sneaked through the yukata he was wearing, running over his abdomen, coursing their way to his lower region, fondling and rubbing his….

The man grinned at the moan coming out from the little redhead who was still in his own world. "Is this how it felt when he touched you?" He whispered in the younger man's right ear.

Ran head snapped forward, a deep frown knitted across his eyebrows when he realized who was touching him, instantly struggling trying to pull away from the offending hands that was now gripping his thigh.

"Hush now, listen what your knight in shining armor has to say."

Crawford still looked as impeccable as ever though he was only dressed in T-Shirts and jeans, but the young American was feeling restless. He didn't like to be surrounded by people but he needed these reporters to leave him alone.

"Mr. Crawford! What exactly happened last night at your house? Is it true that while all this happened you have been protecting the main witness named Fujimiya Ran whose family were murdered few weeks ago?" One reporter asked.

"Is it true that he was abducted? Has there been a demand for a ransom?"

It took Crawford a while before he finally opened his mouth. "There is no Fujimiya Ran in my house. However, I did not deny that there was a break-in in my house, the intruders had tampered with my alarm system, crashed my house and injured my house helper."

Ran's heart skipped. He could not believe what he just heard.

"Why were you in the park where a young man's body was found?"

"It was a mistake." Yuushi interjected.

"I am the Head of the Crime Scene Investigation for these two cases. Let me assure you that the body that we found has nothing to do with Mr. Crawford here. They were unrelated".

"I'm sure the police will try their very best to get to the bottom of this matter. Thank you." With that Crawford hurriedly stepped away.

The man turned the unit off and glanced at the redhead's pale face. A hint of pure satisfaction marred his condescending face. The young man on his bed was staring blankly at the wall; clearly he was still not recovered from the shock of what he had just heard.

Ran's mind was totally blocked at the moment. He did not hear it wrong. It was loud and clear. He did not exist. No one really cared. His only hope had abandoned him.

"That's pretty cruel isn't it, Oni-chan?" Aya shrugged and paced gracefully towards her silent brother.

"I'm sure my brother can please you."

"He will, indeed."

He heard his sister laughing heartily. He shut his eyes tightly, his sister's laughing and Crawford's voice denying his existence echoing in his brain repeatedly until he couldn't breathe.

The man did not realize that the redhead's eyes suddenly snapped open and he whirled toward his sister, closing his hands around her small neck. Squeezing it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masafumi stood up, looking at his uninvited guests distastefully. Putting his hands behind his back, he began to pace the room.

"I'm from a fucking respectable family! I don't have to put up with this nonsense."

'No one's immune from justice, Masafumi, not you, your family or your father." Yuushi said pointedly.

This made Masafumi halt abruptly. He turned to look at Yuushi and snickered. "You think you can come here empty handed and try to threaten me with that justice speech of yours without any proof whatsoever? If you have nothing then get out."

"We did not come empty handed, Masafumi."

"Oh! Really. Do pray tell what proof it is that bring your investigation to my family?" he asked mockingly.

Yuushi produced the DNA result and handed it to Masafumi. "Does the result look familiar?"

The other man looked pale but quickly regained his composure. "Where did you get this? You might have planted this. You have been trying to bring down my family's reputation since your failure to prove anything on the last case."

Crawford stood up. Enough being a spectator to this so call interrogation. He walked menacingly toward Masafumi. The other man backed away instantly until his back was pressed at the edge of his desk.

"This is not about family reputation! This is about kidnapping, murder and a young man's life. This blood trace was found in my house. Now, stop beating around bush..." Crawford grabbed the collar of the man's pajamas and took out his gun, pointing it right at the other man's temple. "And tell me, where you kept him."

"Crawford!" Both Schuldig and Yuushi exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Crawford barked at the two men harshly.

"Tell me NOW; I will not hesitate to shoot you here and now."

"What? What murder! Kidnapping? I don't know what you're talking about." Masafumi's eyes looked wildly at the other two men who were standing a few meters away from Crawford; he looked almost genuinely surprised by the accusations.

"You see this gun; it has not been used for a very long time. At the moment, I am still sane, but not for long if you don't tell me where he is." Crawford's face hardened.

Masafumi began to panic. "I swear to you, I don't know…."

"Wrong answer!" Crawford pressed the gun harder at the temple and released the safety catch.

Masafumi's face blanched, he shut his eyes tightly and began to gesture wildly. "I swear, honestly, I don't know anything about the boy… or who took him."

"Then whose blood is this? You're a doctor, I'm sure you know your own family blood graphs."

There was a pause. "It's Hirofumi's. But where….?"

"Where is he now?" Crawford cut off, pressing the cold metal harder, so that it left a round mark on the other man's forehead.

"He and our father are in Kyoto. They will only be back today."

"What time they will arrive?"

"I don't know, they were invited to the Tomoe's house."

"Tomoe's?" Crawford raised his eyebrow.

"It's his birthday today and he is also announcing his early retirement from the politics."

Crawford pushed the other man away, holstering his gun and began to circle the room, mumbling something angrily.

"I want you to explain to me about this." Schuldig produced a brown file to Masafumi. That made Crawford stop his angry circling and stare at the file.

Masafumi raised his eyebrows, tentatively taking the folder as if it would bite him.

"I did some background check on you. You went to Southern Columbia few years ago doing a field botanical research. Does Brugmansia, Belladonna and Sarita flowers sound familiar? "

The other man nodded, opening the file with curiosity while listening to Schuldig at the same time.

"These plants Masafumi, from what I've learned are effective in calming psychotic patients. They are also good for controlling humans."

"That is Fujimiya Ran's medical reports. He had all these symptoms, delirious, hallucinating, memory loss, hard breathing, flushing, but the doctor could not tell what was wrong with him, he had no prior drug abuse record but his health deteriorated… This is the book that you wrote based on your findings these plants, and their effects on humans."

"This young man. I know him." Masafumi cut him off. He was admitted to Sakura's Health Care Institution. You know the Tomoe family's private hospital."

"Tomoe's private hospital?" Schuldig repeated questioningly.

Masafumi nodded and continued. "He was admitted there. I was there doing my assessment on one of my project effects. When I saw him, he was already hallucinating badly and kicking everyone, saying someone was after him, screaming whenever people tried to touch him, even his own father…"

"Why was he admitted to that Institution?" Schuldig asked, curious at what he heard. "Isn't that Institution catered for chronic mentally disorder patients?"

"He is chronic." Masufami scratched his head. "His parents caught him attacking another person at their own home with a kitchen knife. Then he started yelling that it was the man who put the knife in his hands and after that he lost control."

Crawford, Yuushi and Schuldig were silent. That was not in the report.

"You said he was screaming, what was he screaming about?"

"Gibberish mostly, but sometimes he began to gesture wildly at no one in particular, shouting the word da…"

"Daddy…" Crawford closed his mouth.

"Yes, that's what he always screamed every time Akida Tomoe came with me to visit him. They had to put restrains on him"

"How did you know…" He barely finished his sentence when Crawford began to answer.

"He tried to run away once when I was not watching but when I managed to catch him, he was blabbering the word 'Daddy'. I thought it was a post traumatic effect after his parents were murdered." Crawford sunk down on the nearest seat and began rubbing his face. A gesture that Schuldig knew from whenever the older man was stressed.

"You said earlier he was having schizophrenic symptoms before he was admitted?" Yuushi asked.

Schuldig nodded. "When I read his book," he gestured at Masafumi, "I realized that he has atropine and scopolamine effects which both can be extracted from a plant named Belladonna."

"A classic Belladonna potion." Yuushi nodded acquiescently. "If he has those symptoms before he was admitted, that mean he was …."

"Poisoned." The German growled. "And who can poison him so that not even a doctor can trace it…." Schuldig turned his attention to Masafumi, balling his fists in frustration.

Masafumi swallowed, Crawford was already looking sharply at him. "Look! I did not deny that we do plant these plants. These plants were carefully extracted and we are sure proper doses were given for a calming effect for psychotic patients, but I did not give it to him. He escaped from the Institution before anyone could treat him."

"He was never meant to be treated. Someone is trying to make sure he remains crazy," Yuushi commented.

"I swear that's all I know." Small beads of sweat began to form on the doctor's forehead.

"What would happen if he were to be constantly fed with this … medication?" Yuushi asked, interested to know more.

"It won't kill him. But he will be like a puppet. Bent to his feeder's every whim."

"Bastards!" Crawford swore. "Who have excess to these plants?"

"My father, me and Tomoe Akida…. wait a second." Masafumi walked to his cabinets, pulling out one of the drawers, running his fingers through the sorted files and pulled one out.

Crawford and Schuldig almost grabbed the file from Masafumi's hand simultaneously. Crawford faced darkened as he shot a glare at his friend; the German let go of his hand and let the older man flip through the file.

His hand stopped at one particular column with a puzzled look.

Crawford turned as Schuldig brushed by him, and he handed the file to the younger man with a slight frown marring his handsome features.

"Aya?" A word finally came out.

"Aya?" Schuldig repeated and tilted his head in confusion; he ran his fingers through the column where Crawford was pointing.

Yuushi, who was quiet, stood between the two men. "Fujimiya's sister?" he asked peeking at the file, reading it. "How come she has access to the lab?"

"That's normal. She's Tomoe's most valuable and trusted secretary. Tomoe must have given her the access."

"Ran's first visit to the hospital was the same day as the first time Aya was getting these plants." The German pondered for a few moments over what he had said; he reopened the file and turned each and every pages of the file it searching for more explanations and comparing the pick up date with the date of each and every time Ran was admitted.

Each date was frighteningly similar.

Looking rather infuriated, he snapped the files closed. "She has been poisoning her own brother all along."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Waah! It took me 13 months to update. I'm sorry and thank you for reading. I just feel that I am getting worst in writing. For information, I did not do any research which a good writer always do. I am sorry if my story does about the herbs does not make sense. I made it up….

I ought to wrap this up in 2 more chapters or else it will be a never-ending and non-making sense story. May be I should end this with a death of one of the character. ponders


	19. Chapter 19

Special thanks to Mini-chan for the beta (hugs) I take this opportunity to thank you to those who are still following the story: 

DarylThank you and I am taking your advise. I will not try to finish the story for the sake of finishing But you got to bear with my slowness XD

LuvlyHmm… I try not to kill anyone (twitch) and I try to update as fast as I can (twitch) :D 

Groundlingnever fear, here is chapter 18

Rei EienI miss you! How's life? Poor Ken? Hmm.. You never know, I also don't even know hehehe

Kato-chanThank you for still reading it

Disclaimer : Ran says forget it. Crawford says it not going to happen, Schuldig just snort and the rest merely laugh when I say I hope they were mine

Chapter 18 – The truth behind 

It had stopped raining; however the sky was still cloudy with a promise of another downpour of autumn rain. However the gloomy weather did not dampen his mood, alas he felt great, anticipating the night to come.

The news of his early retirement had been telecast since last night, and he received innumerable phone calls from his fellow political friends and concerned citizens inquiring further explanations on his retirement when he the most promising future ahead of him. The society would mourn losing such a competent political figure. Important people were coming and visiting him today, all bearing expensive farewell gifts. But he already had the most precious gift and it was in his room.

Akida Tomoe was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. As a kid and as the only son in the Tomoe family, he was his father's pride and joy and everything or anything he wanted was granted.

In his young years, he had a thing for a redhead. He lost his virginity when he was 15 with a daughter of a prominent businessman in the backseat of his father's Mercedes Benz. A well-known Casanova during his high school years, it was rumored that he had deflowered most of the redheaded female students and impregnated a few of them. But with all the money that his family had, they managed to keep everything silent and compensated the families well. After all, it was the family reputation that was at stake and nothing could ever bring the family down, not even their only son.

They had disciplined him by barring most of his financial aids, trained him to be a well-deserved heir of the Tomoe family under their strict rules. And his family succeeded, he had grown up to be a fine young man. He involved himself in many communities, gaining their trust and confidence.

He was married 24 years old to a beautiful daughter of one of his father's associates. They were granted with 3 children, two boys and a girl. A perfect example of a family man in the eyes of public until the day his wife had disappeared. It was rumored that she had run away with a lover to a foreign country. However, that did not ruin his status at all. People respected him more and more, sympathized with his fate and blamed the ungrateful wife for her stupidity in leaving him.

He never remarried and as he grew older, his charismatic appearance, his reputable family background and his contributions towards the societies had gained him full public support when he ran for senator. His partnership with the prominent Takatori family had boosted his career as well in politics.

With everything in his hands, power and wealth, his lust also took a 360 degrees turn. He began to lust not only for a nubile redhead female; he had begun to desire young men as well. He tried once when one of his co-businessman let him using one of his boys to sleep with. At first, he found the idea totally disgusting, a man fucking another man, what pleasure could he get?

But after that night, once he had experienced the other writhing and begging; he could feel a sense of power overflowing him.

Control.

As a man he loved to have power over another man. It made him feel superior. Fulfilled. Other than that ….

It made him feel like God.

He found out that young men heightened his sex drive far more than usual and he began to crave them more than anything else. He chose his prey well. Willing was good. Unwilling would make it more interesting.

His trustworthy assistants would scout through the neighborhood to find a suitable candidate for him. He would use them as much and for as long as he wanted and when he sensed that the other man would give him trouble, discarded them. One of them had to be disposed of yesterday just to make his point to another man to stay away from his claimed 'property'. Others once he had used them enough, were too traumatized too remember anything and ended up committing suicide. One of them is used to be one of the German shrink's patients. He knew about the suicide when he read the news and as the result the German had stopped being a psychiatrist as he had deemed himself a failure to his job that was helping people.

He was never caught. He was not careless and he never made mistakes.

His father had once told him, that sons are put on earth to trouble their fathers.

_How true._

_How very true._

He smirked to himself as watched the boy staring at the wall, looking pale and dead like, pouting as he did, making him look more seductive than before.

Leaving the bed, he reached out to his drawer and pulled out a cigar, rolling it between his fingers and lit it. He began to blow rings of smoke in the room and enjoyed the swirling heat in his mouth. His eyes roamed over the body that lay still on his bed looking almost dead with the pale face, but the slow and steady rise of the chest told him that the person was still alive.

Things had not run as smoothly as he thought with this redhead. Ran had put up all his effort fighting him, even running away from the institution where he had separated him from his family and then was taken under the protection of that Gaijin. It had been quite a blow to him. He never lost his property and hell if he was going to let the other to claim what was supposed to be his.

The volatile redhead had tried to strangle his sister earlier. It took him some time to loosen the grip on the girl's neck. The young man had an unbelievable strength in him when he was being provoked.

Fortunately, the chain on the ankle had restricted his movements when he was about to turn and attack him. With his quick movements and his superior strength over the smaller body, he grabbed both hands and held them together until the defiance had died down.

The sister, Aya, had been angry, so angry that she slapped her brother hard across the face, yelling profanities. Ran retaliated by calling her whores and cheap that she could be bought with money and that had earned the redhead another tight slap from his sister. It had continued until he had decided he had seen and heard enough of the scathing between the siblings and had instructed the Fujimiya girl to leave the room.

Ran had since then given him a silent treatment. Well, it did not matter to him if the boy refused to say anything or acknowledge his presence as later he would coaxed out all the voices he needed to hear from him.

Nothing could stop him now, not now when he knew that he had succeeded in making the other party to back off from this redhead. The last breaking news had proven it. Or if the gaijin still insisted, there was always a Plan B.

He intended to keep this one for good. That was the decision that he had come up with. All he could remember was their first encounter during his last birthday celebration. The rich and deep blood red hair framing the pale face and vibrant violet eyes of the young man had turned him on instantly.

And he had decided that he would have what had caught his eyes.

To his surprise he learned that the boy's sister has a striking resemblance and was of the same age as his own daughter and working as his secretary courtesy of the Takatori family.

A trap had been set.

Getting the young man through his sister was not difficult at all. He knew her history, her accident, her 4 years of coma and her agoraphobia. He had lavished the young girl with expensive gifts and money, telling her that it was some kind of incentive for her to work harder and he even introduced his daughter. Letting them being friends, carefully instructed his daughter to poison the other's mind. Created envy feelings between the siblings.

In Aya's fragile state of mind, it had been a piece of cake.

A single knock woke him up from his musings and when he saw one of his servants standing reluctantly at the bedroom door, he gestured at him to come nearer.

"There's someone at the gate." The servant told him with a frown.

"Who?"

"He says he is from the Crime Scene Investigation-Tokyo and there are few men in uniform with him too."

"Did you let them in?"

"I told them that I cannot let them in without your permission."

"Good! Get one of my sons to bring this boy to the main room in the West Wing."

The servant nodded and ran off from the bedroom.

Stretching lazily he rose from the bed and walked out of the room to meet his 'visitors'.

"So near but yet so far, don't you think Ran?" He gave a mocking chuckle. He was sure of what they wanted and of course with his power and skills he could outsmart them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken was fidgeting. He walked across the room peeping out of the window. One man in a Uniform raised his hands towards him indicating that everything was safe. The young soccer player gave a false smile and put up an ok sign with his fingers.

He needed to get out of here. He would not stay, doing nothing. He did not require any protection. All he needed was to see Crawford and be with the man whom he loves especially when he was sure that he was needed by the older man's side.

He heard from the talk of the officers outside that his brother was going to the Senator Tomoe's Akira house. Why, he did not know, he heard of the early retirement in the news when he was flicking the TV channels. He was not sure why his detective brother would be there, but his instincts told him that if Yohji was there then Schuldig would be too and when his brother's lover was there, Crawford would of course be there too. He was sure of it.

Yohji would be angry, of course. But this was his life, his happiness and Yohji had nothing to do with it. He was not a 12 years old child who needed to listen to every word his big brother had told him.

Fishing out his cell phone from his right pocket, he made a quick phone call.

He took a deep breath and with determination he opened the door only to be greeted by another blue uniform.

"Do you need anything?" The officer asked.

"Hmm.. I need to go for a bath. I have yet to take any shower from the time I came here…I feel sticky and uncomfortable." He pouted knowing that his brother had left strict instructions that he should not leave this room for his own safety.

When the officer agreed to let him go for a shower at the Dorm bath, he quickly took a bath towel, smiling politely at the Officer as he was being escorted.

He knew which bath he should go to. The one nearest the back alley and the one where there was a window big enough for him to climb out.

He opened the shower letting the water flows knowing fully well that the Officer was waiting outside. Opening the window, jarring it with his towel, he climbed out using the small stand that was already in the shower. He jumped down quietly. Taking a quick look around, he knew he needed to distract the officer long enough for him to run towards the back of his college.

Ken looked down for something that he could use as distraction and saw a big stone that with a right momentum could avert the officer away from his post. With a calculated throw he tossed the stone, and as he had predicted, the policeman hurried away to investigate the noise.

Using his speed as a soccer player, he quietly ran towards the alley and when he was sure was far enough, he stopped, panting slightly with his eyes wildly searching for someone.

"Hey…" A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Ken jumped a little, surprised and when he saw who was standing hidden near the trees he let out a huge sigh of relief and greeted the man.

"Did I surprise you?" The man smiled a little.

"No, you not…"

"Mmmm… Your brother is being a control prick again isn't he? If not you wouldn't be asking for my help"

Ken smiled bitterly and nodded.

"Sorry Kase, I really don't want to trouble you but I have no choice." Ken slumped slightly. He hated to get his college soccer captain involved, but he had no choice. Yohji had confiscated his bike key.

"No problem… Where are we going?" Kase asked as they walked along the small path that lead towards the main street.

"Do you know where Tomoe-san's house is?"

"Tomoe, you mean the Senator?"

Ken nodded.

"Yes I do… but…"

"Please… just bring me there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Hmm… What? After almost .. years… finally updated *sigh* Truly gomen.

Disclaimer: As usual, not mine never will be mine

Warning: Non-beta. My beta's real life and my own including are very hectic. My grammar sucks so I'm sorry. Too long I had not been writing and it's getting worst.

Thank you for reading and I do hope I don't need another 4 years to update. I fumbled on the Chapter when upload. Will recorrect it later.

Chapter 19

_What's wrong with all these people__ and for God sake WHY ME?_

Ran watched the movement from the corner of his eyes looking at the youngest son of the old who was staring at him from the door. Ran could not decipher the look pasted on his face, was it pity or was it just how he looks at him? Pity that he will be his father's sacrifice?

If it was a genuine pity then there still hope for him to get out of here. He managed to free from this old man evil clutches once and he will escaped again. If so, he desperately needed to convince the young man who looks not older than him to help him. The only problem is that the rest of the families and that include his owned flesh and blood.

They had moved him from the main bedroom to another room at the basement. He could not overpower the eldest son even if he tried to struggle. It's not like he has the energy to do so now anyway.

Ran now watched intently as the eldest son adjusting the shackle on his leg. Once he satisfied that it was strong enough, he nodded to himself and began to leave calling his younger brother along.

The youngest nodded and asked the brother to leave the room first. When he was sure that the brother is gone he walked slowly and cautiously towards the redhead who was looking at him curiously.

Ran cringed when he saw the young man took out something shiny from his trouser's pocket and show it to him. It was a fork. _Now, stay calm_. He chided himself.

_Think._

The young man glanced briefly at the door again, afraid if his father's guard or worst his father himself will suddenly show up and he will be in a very goddamn big trouble. His father will punished him severely and worst if the punishment will be taken on his old man's bed.

He carefully gets closer to the redhead that was now lying on the bed and quietly passed him the fork.

'This is the only thing I can get to help you. Hide it.'He whispered to Ran with his eyes still glued at the door. 'Quickly' He added.

He hurriedly jerked up when he heard his brother calling him and ran towards the door without glancing back.

Ran swiftly hides the fork under the mattress. He was determined to get out from here. He don't know why the younger son of Tomoe is helping him but that's all he need at the moment.

And when he finally gets out from this mess, he will disappear, he doesn't know where but away from this man and away from Crawford. He had lots to say to Crawford, like how he feels towards the older man and how he wanted so much to confess his feelings. He also wanted to claw Crawford's eyes out of his socket for sleeping with Ken.

He was definitely confused on how he feels now, but at the moment all he wanted is to slice up the old man's face, cut his old swiveling dick off and stuff it in his mouth.

He felt sleepy, he need all the energy to think later but when he wakes up, he has a weapon, though not much, he will improvise.

The door bell was ringing rather assertively. Ignoring the chiming sound, knowing who it will be at a time like this since it's too early for his guests to arrive; Tomoe was choosing his tie rather slowly to match with his tuxedo that he will be wearing for tonight and like an Adonis he checked how he looks in the mirror again and again.

_Hmm, not bad for a 50 year old man._ He thought and smile. _With a strong libido to boost_.

He could not help to grin thinking the lucky ass he will impale his libido tonight. Ran has a beautiful set of little ass, porcelain little pouty round ass that scream 'fuck me'. The young man will be in bliss when his big and sturdy cock entering his virgin channel. He had enough taste of his youngest son body, as pretty as Ran and like his mother, his youngest son is a natural redhead but not as beautiful red as Ran have, Ran had straight and silky red while his son is a natural wavy.

Ran really aroused him and taking out his nature of obsessing and possessing.

_A real keeper._

His mood still singing and after all he had outsmart those who tried to take away the young man from him. Not even the Tokyo Police Department can find Ran now he had securely placed. Oh, he allowed them to come in, raising eyebrows and when that Yuushi shows him the warrant, he merely look amused but allowed him and his team nevertheless to look around. Of course, nothing is around. Nothing suspicious anyway and they had to go out empty handed.

He did cursed inwardly a little at one of the stupid Takatori's son who somehow had 'defiled' Ran when he was asking his 'help' to retrieve the young man. Stupid

Someone was knocking at his door; he cursed slightly putting down the stripy blue tie he was holding on his bed before sauntering towards the door and opened it, looking directly at one of his security. He raised his eyebrow in question and nodded for the man to talk. Nobody talk to him unless he gave them a specific permission.

"You have uninvited guests." The security man said he showed the mansion CCTV footage to him.

Tomoe could not help but barking a loud laugh as he saw two young men lingering along the tree outside his gate looking somewhat curious or may be searching for something… someone. One of them which he did recognize, a young man with brunette hair, no mistaken the boy that the American had fucked the night he issued the order to take the redhead from the American's home.

'Well.. well.. well, we should not let them linger and be a nuisance to our guests, don't you think so?' He asked the security man and the man nodded in agreement with his Boss. He did not wait for the specific instruction when it comes to intruder, they know what to do.

'What do you want to do with them?'

'Invite them in and put them in one of the room, I will let his owner know that he had one lost kitten and he could come and collect at his own free time.' He laughed, clapping his hand once, 'I have a better idea, why don't I invite him to the party and while he was busy trying to find his lost brunette kitten, I will be fucking the redhead kitten right under his nose. That sounds much better, don't you think?'

The security merely nodded in agreement, leaving the old man laughing to his heart content as he walked down towards the stairs to inform the his fellow security near the entrance of the intrusion.

Crawford was gazing at the road from his car, not particularly looking at anything in specific. His mind is in the mess even if his face doesn't show it. He heaved a huge sigh just before the younger man easing himself at the passenger seat. Both men were silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

What Schuldig could not think of is Aya's motive in poisoning her own brother. When they were in their therapy sessions, Aya never indicates, not even a slightest an ill intention towards Ran. All she did complained is about how scared she was with the outside world and how afraid she was with all the moving vehicles, afraid that it might trample her again, but nothing about holding any grudge on his brother.

Schuldig trying hard to replay in his mind the sessions and any hints but he could find none. And as far as he remember Ran was an obliging son, he took care of his sister, never failed to visit her while he was in coma bringing in her favorite flowers, putting it beside her bed, sitting down, talking to her, reading her story books.

But, all and all, he could not find even a single reason on what had generate the change of heart of the sister that she will do such a thing just to make sure her brother will stay sick. Did she want to vent all her 4 years loss and frustration towards Ran? Wanting the brother to feel like how it feels waking up and being afraid after seeing how the brother are free to move around. If that the cause, then why are the parents and two innocent lives in that house were killed.

Did they know what she had done and that she had to shut their mouth?

But, looking at Aya's size. Schuldig is sure that she can't be that strong to carry her own father and crucified him. She must have someone to help her.

The big who question? She has no friends.

Wait! That her look alike friend, Sakura. She is Tomoe's daughter, she must have her own minions to help her. But, how could a sweet girl turn to be so cruel to turn against her own families. Here comes the big 'WHY' question?.

While he was playing a why question, Crawford is playing a 'what if' question in his mind.

What if he didn't go to his vacation house that night?

What if he was with Ran?

But the most what if that he is afraid of is what if he is too late?

His train of thought was interrupted by a snapping sound of a phone. "What?" He asked.

Schuldig sighed. "Yohji called. He sound pissed. I wonder why" he shrugged at nothing in particular.

'Brad?' Schuldig turned to his friend with his serious look.

'What?'

'You love him don't you?'

Crawford raised his eyebrow at the goldmine question. 'Him?'

'Ran. Schuldig said straight to the point.

Crawford turned and remained silence, not answering the question.

'You can tell me.' He said.

'You are going to use your tactical psychological method on me if I don't answer your question?'

'It's free of charge.' Schuldig let out a little smile and took out a cigarette.

'I thought you quit?'

'I quit only in front of Kudou. Behind him is a different story and did you sees Kudoh around now?'

Crawford snorted and took one for himself, lighting it.

'You do love him. But you seems to be in denial, you are not like that, you always sure what you wanted and have it. I don't know why.'

'Things happened.'

'Like?'

Crawford took a deep puff, released it 'I could use a little vodka now.'

'You are trying to change the subject. It will work on others but not me.'

Crawford remained silence for few minutes before he opened his mouth. 'That night…' he paused and Schuldig merely took another puff of his cigarette without encouraging his friend to continue. Brad will talk only he wants to. He is a shell that hard to crack.

'That night, I shouldn't be at the vacation house. I should be there at home with him.'

'You don't know that it is going to happen Brad. If they don't get him that night, they will get him any other time. You should be thankful that Nagi and Omi are not at home, and Farfello injuries are not lethal. It's not your fault.'

'But still, I could say no to Ken.'

'Ken?' Schuldig began to scratch his head not knowing what Ken had to do with Ran being taken.

'Yes, he said he really needed a vacation and pleaded me to bring him…. And I….'

Schuldig almost dropped his cigarette and stared at the older man. 'Don't tell me!... You slept with Yohji's brother?'

Crawford nodded and took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed heavily when he heard Schuldig cursing in his mother tongue language.

'You!.. Argh… You…' Schuldig turned his head when he heard a screeching sound and saw Yohji braking haltingly right in front of them. He closed his face with both of his hands and tried to calm himself and get out of the car waiting for the sky to fall.

Yohji get out of the car, almost slamming the door angrily. 'I got stuck with Ken…' He trailed off when he saw Crawford meeting the eyes of the older man coldly. He really wanted to gave Crawford his piece of mind when his phone ringing.

Schuldig saw the blood drained from his lover's face and quickly stand beside his lover when he saw Yohji almost dropped the phone. Crawford get out from his car and could hear Schuldig frantically asking, 'What? What's wrong?' to his lover.

'Ken..' Yohji lost his word.

'What about Ken?' Schuldig asked. 'I thought you said he was safe, he was at the hostel and you leave few policemen there to protect him.'

'I do…' Yohji nodded frantically… 'but the police just called and told me he took off .' Yohji said and he almost collapsed on the granite floor. Schuldig quickly supported his lover when they heard another phone ring.

This time it is Crawford's phone.


End file.
